Enigma
by yuki.sharaa
Summary: Chapter 4 is up/Pernah mengalami suatu hal ganjil yang tidak masuk akal? Pernah melihat sesuatu yang tidak dilihat orang lain? Pernah merasakan sesuatu yang bergerak dan menghilang secara tidak wajar? Pernah bertemu seseorang yang serupa tapi tak sama? Atau pernah menemukan seseorang yang mampu mengendalikan sesuatu tanpa menyentuhnya? Rukia pernah—Enigma/Mystery/Friendship/Romance
1. Tetangga baru

_Warning : __AU, OOC, Ranjau Typo, banyak istilah, agak ngebingungin  
><em>

_Genre : Mistery/Romance_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer : I do not own nothing<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Enigma**

**...**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**[4 November 2023, Karakura Town]**

.

.

.

_...Minggu, 12 November 2000..._

_Hari ini untuk kesekian kalinya, aku sukses tertipu. Terima kasih untuk Hisana nee-chan! Lagi pula dari sekian banyak tayangan di hari minggu, kenapa harus Chappy yang jadi korban? Ke mana perginya keadilan di dunia ini?_

_Haaah, setidaknya masih ada kabar baik. Hari ini kami punya anggota keluarga baru. Perkenalkan, namanya Shirayuki. Dia sangat manis dan sangat kecil. Mungkin umurnya masih satu bulan... hehe, itu hanya perkiraan ku saja. Terima kasih Byakuya nii-san...!_

_Hari minggu yang sangat hangat. Nii-san pulang; nee-chan yang berisik...ah maksudku selalu 'terlalu' semangat setiap hari; dan ada Shirayuki. Kebahagiaan yang lengkap. Seandainya setiap hari bisa seperti ini._

_Ah, iya aku hampir lupa. Hari ini juga ada tetangga baru. Dan sepertinya, dia orang yang cukup...aneh._

.

.

Buku bersampul ungu dengan bahan kulit itu masih terbuka saat sang pembaca tersenyum. Halaman putih yang sudah berubah kekuningan itu masih ditatapnya. Seakan mencoba merekam setiap goresan tinta yang mulai memudar di tiap-tiap katanya. Kisah kesekian yang telah dibacanya di setiap lembar.

Seolah mampu membayangkan kejadian sesungguhnya yang tertuang dalam buku harian tua di hadapannya. Membuat Toushiro semakin ingin melihat sosok yang tidak pernah ditemuinya. Sosok si pemilik buku sekaligus sosok yang begitu dikaguminya.

_ "Untuk mu, Toushiro. Tidak ada hal terbaik yang bisa ayah berikan, selain benda ini."_

Kata-kata mendiang sang ayah kembali terngiang di benaknya. Membuat Toushiro kembali memandang sendu penuh rindu pada sang buku. Tangan kanannya beralih pada sebuah benda seperti bandul berbentuk perunggu. Benda ini sudah ada di dalam buku sejak ia pertama kali membukanya.

Ibu jarinya meraba pelan bandul tersebut kemudian mengangkatnya sampai tepat di depan wajahnya. Mengamati intens dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan keraguan.

_"Temuilah dia! Maka kau akan mengerti."_

Pesan terakhir sang ayah sebelum menutup mata adalah kata-kata paling absurd yang pernah didengar Toushiro. Membuat otaknya dilanda kebimbangan total sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Hari kematian sang ayah, sekaligus hari pertama ia mulai membaca buku itu.

Namun, juga hari di mana ia memutuskan untuk berhenti membacanya ketika kegundahan menguasai hatinya. Tiga hari dihabiskan Toushiro hanya untuk merenung dan berpikir; menguras otak jeniusnya mencari sebuah jawaban yang malah selalu menemui jalan buntu.

Hingga ia kalah pada rasa penasaran terhadap isi buku, dan kembali memutuskan untuk membacanya hari ini. Sabtu, tanggal 4 November 2023. Dan pertanyaan yang sama kembali terlontar di benaknya untuk keseribu kalinya

_Bisa kah?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Tetangga Baru—Bagian Pertama<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

**[Minggu, 12 November 2000****—Karakura Town]**

.

.

.

Berkas cahaya menembus dari sela-sela tirai ungu yang berkibar akibat hembusan angin dari jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka. Membuatnya menjadi satu-satunya sumber terang di ruangan remang yang damai. Nuansa ungu dan violet berpadu samar menghiasi seluruh pelosok ruangan. Menunjukkan bahwa sang pemilik adalah seorang perempuan.

Tidak ada yang berlebihan, semua terlihat normal dengan lemari pakaian dua pintu di pojok ruangan; meja di samping jendela dengan buku-buku dan peralatan tulis yang tertata rapi di atasnya; satu stell seragam sekolah dengan kemeja putih lengan pendek, sweter kuning gading tanpa lengan dengan logo Karakura High School di dada kiri, dan rok rample abu-abu pendek tergantung rapi di belakang pintu; dan sebuah _single bad_ dengan selimut ungu berbulu yang terlihat menggunung serta beberapa bantal yang berserakan di lantai akibat kebrutalan sang pemilik.

Lalu di manakah gerangan sang pemilik kamar?

Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

Jam kecil berbentuk kelinci bergetar dengan dering memekakkan telinga yang tanpa jeda. Memaksa sebuah tangan timbul tiba-tiba dari dalam gunungan selimut ungu di atas kasur. Meraba-raba asal meja kecil di samping tempat tidur hingga tangan itu menemukan sang jam kelinci lalu menekan kuat-kuat tombol di bagian atas kepalanya. Seketika kamar kembali ke suasanan damai. Hening.

Sang tangan pun kembali menyelusup ke dalam gunungan selimut. Yang kemudian menjawab pertanyaan tentang keberadaan sang pemilik kamar.

TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK

"RUKIAAAA... BANGUUUNN. INI SUDAH PAGI. AYO BANTU ONEE-CHAN MENYIAPKAN SARAPAN."

Suara ketukan pintu disusul suara teriakan seorang wanita terdengar dari luar pintu. Membuat gunungan selimut bergerak-gerak gelisah selama beberapa detik lalu kembali diam, tanpa sebuah jawaban.

TOK TOK TOK

"RUKIAAAA... CEPAT BANGUN... HARI INI NII-SAN AKAN PULANG."

Seruan kedua malah membuat gunungan selimut bergeming. Tak ada gerakan sedikit pun. Hanya terdengar sebuah gumaman tidak jelas, "Ummm~~"

TOK TOK TOK TOK

"RUKIAAAAA... ASTAGA, KAU AKAN KETINGGALAN SERIAL CHAPPY THE BUNNY MINGGU INI JIKA KAU TIDAK SEGERA BANGUN."

Seketika gunungan selimut ungu berbulu itu tersibak kuat dengan seseorang yang terlonjak duduk tiba-tiba di atas kasur. Memunculkan seorang gadis belia dengan rambut hitam pendek yang berantakan, piyama kusut, dan tampang pongohnya yang tiba-tiba bangun dari tidur begitu mendengar kata "Chappy The Bunny".

Serial kartun favoritnya yang selalu ditunggunya di layar kaca setiap seminggu sekali dan setiap jam 6 pagi dengan durasi 30 menit. Yang tidak pernah dilewatkan oleh gadis yang dikenal bernama Rukia ini. Ya, Rukia tidak akan pernah melewatkannya. Tapi, kenapa Onee-chan bilang ia akan ketinggalan. Memang ini jam berapa?

Kepalanya menoleh ke meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Melihat jam kelinci kecil yang berdiri dengan jarum panjang menunjuk ke angka 3 dan jarum pendek ke angka 6.

Mata Rukia langsung mendelik menemukan kenyataan pahit bahwa sekarang sudah pukul 6.15 pagi. Itu artinya—

Rukia sudah melewatkan serial terfavorite 'Chappy The Bunny' selama 15 menit... 15 MENIT...—ini sungguh suatu malapetaka baginya.

.

.

Merasa tidak ada jawaban atau tanda-tanda kehidupan di kamar sang adik, Hisana memutuskan untuk beranjak dari depan pintu kamar. Batinnya heran, padahal Chappy selalu menjadi jurus ampuh baginya untuk membangunkan tidur adiknya yang mirip kerbau mati. Tapi kenapa Rukia sama sekali tidak menyahut?

Seketika pertanyaan di benak Hisana terjawab sudah ketika terdengar suara derap langkah cepat dan panik dari dalam kamar. Disusul pintu kamar yang menjeblak tiba-tiba dengan Rukia di ambang pintu, lalu berlari cepat melewati Hisana seperti angin dan menuruni tangga ke lantai satu.

Hisana hanya menggelengkan kepala heran melihat tingkah sang adik dengan rupa yang seperti pencerminan dirinya itu. Lalu melangkah kembali ke kamar sang adik berniat menutup pintu yang terbuka, tapi pemandangan tempat tidur yang acak kadut membuat Hisana hanya mampu menghela napas geram. Ia tidak mau menambah kerutan di wajahnya karena marah-marah di minggu pagi.

.

.

"Kenapa kau cemberut begitu? Ini minggu pagi yang cerah, Rukia."

Hisana mengomentari wajah tertekuk adiknya yang sejak 5 menit lalu sudah dipampangnya. Kini mereka sudah berada di dapur setelah Rukia menyelesaikan tontonannya dan setelah Hisana selesai membereskan kekacauan di kamar Rukia.

Namun tidak ada jawaban dari sang adik yang malah sibuk memotong wortel seperti penjagal yang sedang merajang sepotong jari. Hisana melirik adiknya sekilas lalu kembali pada sup _miso_ yang hampir mendidih.

"Apa chappy tidak menghibur mu hari ini?" pertanyaan Hisana sukses mendapat _deathglare_ dari Rukia yang seolah berkata 'sudah tahu kenapa bertanya'.

Membuat Hisana tidak mampu menahan cekikikannya karena berhasil mengerjai adik kesayangannya itu. Yup, Hisana berhasil membangunkan Rukia di minggu pagi buta dengan membohonginya. Padahal minggu ini serial Chappy The Bunny andalannya sedang libur karena diganti dengan tayangan perhitungan suara pemilihan kepala negara.

Tawa Hisana yang semakin menjadi membuat Rukia menggeram, "Onee-chan... hentikan itu."

"Hahaha.. baiklah.. baiklah, maaf." Hisana berdehem sekali untuk mengembalikan ketenangannya, "Makanya segera hilangkan wajah cemberut mu itu kalau tidak ingin Nii-san mu mengira kau telah mengalami kasus pembulian di sekolah."

Rukia malah menggembungkan pipinya kesal, karena ia memang baru saja mengalami pembulian oleh kakak tercintanya. Lebih tepatnya penipuan.

"Tapi, kenapa Byakuya Nii-san belum sampai juga?" tanya Rukia begitu menyadari ini sudah jam setengah tujuh lebih.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi."

TING TONG

Tepat setelah Hisana berkata demikian, bel rumah berbunyi. Membuat dua kepala yang hampir serupa itu bertukar pandang.

"Sepertinya itu dia," tebak Hisana.

"Biar aku saja yang buka," ujar Rukia cepat lalu melepas celemek yang dipakainya dan dengan segera berlari menuju pintu depan.

Dan benar saja, ketika pintu terbuka langsung menampilkan seorang pria tampan berwajah stoic dengan setelan jas lengkap.

"Okaeri nasai, Byakuya nii-san!" sapa Rukia begitu menemukan kakak iparnya berdiri di depan pintu.

"Hn, tadaima." Ujar Byakuya datar lalu melangkah masuk melewati sang adik ipar. Namun, baru 3 langkah, ia berhenti. "Rukia, tolong turunkan sisa barang yang ada di mobil. Ada satu milikmu diantaranya."

"Milikku... yang mana?" tanya Rukia heran.

"Kau akan mengenalinya." Kemudian Byakuya kembali melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki rumah.

Rukia menggaruk kepalanya heran ketika mulai beranjak ke bagasi mobil. Memangnya barang seperti apa yang telah diberi label 'milik Rukia' oleh sang kakak sehingga Rukia akan mampu mengenalinya. Bukannya tidak senang karena mendapat oleh-oleh, tapi biasanya pemberian Byakuya nii-san-nya adalah salah satu dari peralatan sekolah atau buku-buku yang bertemakan etika; prinsip; atau tata krama dari Negeri Tirai Bambu yang sering dikunjunginya.

Kakak iparnya baru saja pulang setelah seminggu mengurusi bisnisnya di Hongkong. Kegiatan rutin yang wajib di laksanakan Byakuya setiap dua minggu sekali. Meninggalkan Hisana sendiri di rumah jika saja tidak ada Rukia. Yah, untunglah ada Rukia yang memang selalu tinggal bersama Hisana sejak kecil; atau sejak orang tua mereka tiada.

Rukia membuka bagasi belakang mobil kakaknya, dan langsung membuat bibirnya semakin tertekuk... ke bawah? Bahkan ia menggigit bibir bawahnya yang gemetar seperti ingin menangis. Jangan salah paham, karena maksudnya bukan menangis terharu seperti mendapat sebuah boneka Chappy seukuran manusia sebagai oleh-oleh dari luar negeri. Bukan itu. Hanya saja, benar kata Byakuya, kalau Rukia akan langsung mengenalinya.

Dan itu membuat Rukia semakin ingin menangis ketika yang didapatnya adalah sebuah buku sebesar 'Kamus Besar Bahasa Jepang' yang ada di perpustakaan sekolahnya; yang bahkan lebih mirip bantal dari zaman dinasti kuno ketimbang sebuah buku. Dan apalagi ini? Judul buku yang semakin membuat Rukia ingin menangis meraung-raung dan mencak-mencak di depan rumah. Sebaris kalimat sebagai judul "1001 Pemahaman Etika dan Ideologis Ala' bangsawan Tiongkok", sukses membuat Rukia patah arah.

Memangnya Rukia mau dijadikan apa sama kakak iparnya?

.

.

Byakuya sudah kembali ke duduk di ruang makan setelah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian. Menu sarapan pun sudah terhidang hangat di atas meja makan dengan Hisana yang masih mondar-mandir mengambil piring dan susu hangat dari dapur. Namun, pandangan tajamnya bukanlah ke sana melainkan ke arah adik ipar yang telah terlebih dulu terduduk lesu dengan pandangan hampa. Membuat mata Byakuya sedikit menyipit.

"Rukia...," sapa Byakuya datar. Intonasi khasnya; aristokrat.

Namun bukannya jawaban 'iya' seperti biasa, Byakuya malah mendapati sang adik ipar mengangkat wajahnya perlahan; yang malah semakin terlihat putus asa. Semakin mengundang tanya di benaknya, tentang apa yang terjadi pada Rukia selama ia pergi.

"Apa kau mengalami pembulian di sekolah?"

Pertanyaan frontal yang langsung membuat tawa Hisana meledak dan membuat Rukia melongo tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa tebakan Nee-chan-nya jadi kenyataan, memangnya wajah Rukia terlihat begitu menyedihkan?

Dan sukses membuat satu-satunya pria di rumah itu heran; namun tidak kentara. Obsidian hitamnya melirik istri dan adik iparnya bergantian. Ada apa dengan reaksi dua perempuan di hadapannya ini?

"Eghem...," Hisana berdehem berusaha mengendalikan tawanya. "Tidak ada yang di buli, kau tenang saja. Rukia hanya sedang mengalami hari yang sangaaaaat...berat." Hisana mencoba menjelaskan dengan ekspresi yang dibuat seolah dia mengerti penderitaan yang dialami sang adik.

Sungguh, ia sangat mengerti. Terlebih saat melihat Rukia masuk ke rumah dengan sebuah buku besar di pelukannya. Dan raut _ngambek_ yang diperlihatkan Rukia saat itu, sungguh membuat Hisana mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Entah bisa disebut sebuah keberuntungan atau tidak, memiliki kakak ipar seperti Byakuya yang sangat pengertian; atau sangat tidak pengertian. Tapi satu hal yang paling dimengerti Hisana, kalau ia kembali mendapatkan hiburan di minggu pagi yang cerah.

Rukia yang malang! Dikerjai oleh dua orang di hari yang sama dan berbeda cara. Cara pertama yang penuh dengan kesengajaan oleh kakak kandungnya dan cara kedua yang sama sekali tidak disengaja oleh kakak iparnya.

"Apa yang ada di pangkuan mu, Rukia?" Pertanyaan Byakuya menginterupsi aksi tahan tawa Hisana. Yang langsung membawa dua pasang mata itu mengikuti ke mana arah pandangan mata si Kepala Keluarga Kuchiki itu.

Rukia sadar kalau nii-san—nya sedang bertanya tentang buku di pangkuannya, tapi kenapa?

Dengan wajah polos, Rukia mengangkat buku dengan kedua tangannya menunjukkan pada Byakuya.

"Ini...milik ku."

.

.

.

Yah, ternyata hipotesis bahwa Byakuya adalah tipe kakak yang tidak pengertian, tidak peka, dan suka mengerjai adiknya walau tanpa sengaja; itu semua sepenuhnya terbantahkan. Ya, semuanya terbukti salah ketika Byakuya berkata datar—

_"Milik mu ada di jok depan, bukan di bagasi belakang."_

Kini, senyum sumringah dan mata berbinar lah yang menghiasi wajah Rukia Kuchiki ketika berdiri di depan pintu mobil yang terbuka. Senyum pertamanya di pagi ini, dan tepat di jok depan.

Sebuah keranjang dengan seekor anjing kecil berbulu putih yang lebat menggonggong dua kali di dalamnya. _White Puppy Puddle yang mungil_, jerit Rukia dalam hati. Dan juga sangat mahal. Ah, betapa baiknya Byakuya nii-san. Setelah 17 tahun, akhirnya ia dibolehkan memiliki hewan peliharaan. Setelah melewati beberapa syarat tingkat dewa, yang sulitnya seperti ingin memiliki surat ijin mengemudi.

Rukia meraih anjing kecil itu dari dalam keranjang ke dalam gendongannya. Betapa menggemaskannya makhluk putih itu, membuat Rukia tidak tahan untuk tidak mengelus lembut anjing yang lebih mirip buntelan bulu itu.

"Kau lembut dan sangaaaaat putih... wahai—" decak kagumnya terhenti dengan mata yang mengerjap beberapa kali; bingung dengan panggilan sang peliharaan. Benar juga, nama apa yang pantas untuk makhluk putih ini. Putih? Seperti salju.

"Ah, wahai... Shirayuki."

GUUK...

Satu gonggongan yang sempat membuat kaget, tapi mengundang keceriaan kemudian, "Kau suka?... _Yokatta ne_ Shirayuki."

GUUK GUUK

"Wah, sepertinya kau sangat suka nama itu."

GUUK GUUK GUUK

"Iya, aku tahu kau suka."

GUUK GUUK... GUUK GUUK GUUK...GUUK

"Shirayuki, ada apa?"

Tapi Shirayuki tetap saja menggonggong tanpa henti. Memancing keheranan di wajah Rukia karena anjing itu tidak lagi menggonggong padanya, melainkan pada sebuah rumah besar bergaya eropa tepat di seberang jalan. Yang turut membawa pandangan heran Rukia ke arah rumah berlantai dua itu.

GUUK GUUK...

Manik ungunya seketika terperangah mendapati beberapa ruangan terlihat terang. Hey, Rukia tidak salah lihat kan? Kenapa kamar-kamar itu terang? Apa ada yang menyalakan lampu? Bukannya, rumah itu sudah lama tidak berpenghuni? Lalu, siapa yang menyalakan lampu?

Sekilas bayangan terlihat melintas dari jendela kamar di lantai dua, membulatkan mata Rukia yang memang sudah bulat.

_Itu... aku lihat seseorang barusan._

Ditambah—

GUUK GUUK...

Gonggongan tiba-tiba yang membuat Rukia berjengit kaget. Dan segera beranjak masuk dengan langkah memburu.

.

.

"Huaaaa... _kawaiiii_...," teriak Hisana antusias begitu mendapati Rukia memboyong seekor anak anjing. Tanpa memperhatikan raut wajah sang adik yang terlihat gusar.

"Onee-chan... aku melihat seseorang di rumah depan," ujar Rukia menghiraukan teriakan gemas sang kakak.

"Kochi...kochi...kochi..." Entah memang tidak dengar atau 'pura-pura' tidak dengar, Hisana malah sibuk menggaruk-garuk leher Shirayuki.

"Bukan kochi... tapi Shirayuki."

"Shira...Shira...Shira..."

"Onee-chan!" tegur Rukia lagi meminta perhatian sang kakak.

"Apa Rukia?" jawab Hisana tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari si anjing kecil.

"Aku melihat seseorang di rumah depan, dan juga... beberapa lampu yang menyala."

Hisana menoleh, "Hm!... Ah, mungkin dia pemilik rumah itu," ujarnya kemudian.

"Pemilik?"

"Iya, ada gosip yang mengatakan kalau ada seseorang yang akan menempati rumah itu. Dan kudengar dia akan pindah sekitar dua bulan lagi, tapi kenapa dia pindah secepat ini? Katanya, dia masih ada di luar kota," terang Hisana kemudian kembali beralih pada Shirayuki yang sudah berada di gendongannya.

"Bukannya...rumah itu lama tak dihuni. Ku pikir tidak ada yang punya."

"Tentu saja ada. Dan sekarang dia akan menjadi tetangga baru kita."

"Lalu kenapa dia malah membiarkan rumah itu kosong selama bertahun-tahun?"

"Entahlah. Dan kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu, Rukia?" ujar Hisana sedikit kesal mendengar pertanyaan beruntun dari sang adik.

"Tidak. Aku hanya penasaran seperti apa dia." Ya. Rukia hanya penasaran, " Yang jelas, dia pasti sangat bernyali," tambahnya kemudian.

"Ku dengar dia berasal dari keluarga Hitsugaya," kata Hisana dibarengi dengan beranjaknya ia ke ruang tengah. Mungkin berniat untuk bermain dengan Srirayuki di sana.

Sedangkan Rukia, masih bergeming di tempatnya. Tertahan oleh pikiran dan rasa penasarannya.

"Hitsugaya?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : _Yuki kembali dengan fic HitsuRuki bergenre mistery dengan setting AU. Dengan kata lain tidak ada shinigami-shinigamian atau hollow-hollowan. Untuk makna kata 'Enigma', bisa tanya mbah google apa artinya. Jadi, lanjutkan atau stop sampai disini? kalian yang tentukan readers...RnR_

.

.

**Yuki Sharaa**


	2. Tetangga baru - Bagian kedua

.**..Balesan review...**

**.**

**mira cahya 1** : huaaa mira-chan,, kamu pertamaxx. Omedetto... hehe.. iya nih fic baru untuk fans hitsuxruki yg kurang asupan (termasuk aku..hehe) karena udah mulai jarang yg buat cerita tentang mereka... untuk metensarkosi sdang dlam proses, sabar ya... ide nya lagi 'agak' ngadet #alesan author padahal lgi males. ini chap 2, selamat membaca... terima kasih sudah review.

**sinji kazeri** : oke. ini udah lanjut...

**Chupank** : sudah update... terima kasih sudah review

**haruka-chan** : karena ini cerita misteri jdi sya tidak bisa menjelaskan bnyak. takut spoiler. dan benar kalau perbedaan waktunya 23 tahun. dan kmu benar lagi, kalau enigma itu berkaitan dngan fenomena2 aneh yg sering terjadi di sekitar kita. akan saya kupas tuntas di fic ini ... hohoho... Metensarkosi-nya sabar ya... lagi dikerjain. dan maaf kalo agak lama... terima kasih atas dukungannya haruka-chan. selamat membaca chap 2...

**ceda yagami** : Yup, setting nya AU. Terima kasih sudah review ceda-san, selamat membaca chap 2...

**Guest** : oke. ini lanjutannya... terima kasih ya guest-san sudah me-review

**Suit** : hehe.. buku itu punya Byakuya. Dia kan doyan sma buku bgituan. seperti kata om Kubo tentang Byakuya, "prinsip tertulis jelas di matanya". iya bner beda waktunya 23 tahun, dan memang sengaja sya buat bingung. karena kembali ke genre nya yg misteri. selamat membaca chap 2... terima kasih sudah review

**zera** : oke zera-san, ini lanjutannya. selamat membaca ya...(BTW kmu review 2x.. tpi gpp biar banyak hoho). terima kasih sudah mampir

**thathaa** : Makasih thathaa. ini udah saya lanjut, selamat membaca ya... dan terima kasih sudah review

**ing-chan** : ciee...ciee... akun baru nih agaknya. Ohohoho...ini sudah update ing-chan... selamat membaca ya! maaf lama...

.

.

Sekali lagi terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview/fav/follow/alert/PM :

│_mira cahya 1_│_Haruka-chan_│_thathaa_│_Chupank_│_zera_│_sinji kazeri_│__inggar naghespegapha__│_Guest_│_Suit_│_ceda yagami _│_dan juga untuk para reader di seluruh dunia yang bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca_│

.

.

Happy reading!

.

.

_Warning :_ _AU, OOC, Ranjau Typo, banyak istilah, agak ngebingungin  
><em>

_Genre : Mistery/Romance_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : I do not own nothing<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**ENIGMA**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Tetangga Baru<strong>**—Bagian kedua  
><strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**[Senin, 13 November 2000—Karakura High School]**

.

.

Rukia baru saja tiba tepat di depan pintu kedua kelasnya, E-2. Ketika keriuhan ramai mirip lebah pekerja terdengar dari dalam kelas. Rukia sempat menghela napas sebelum tangannya bergerak menggeser pintu. Dan begitu pintu terbuka, pemandangan klasik _ala'_ anak sekolahan di pagi hari menyapanya.

Yah, drama klasik di pagi hari untuk kelas E-2. Kelas tempat berkumpulnya siswa-siswi cerdas tapi kelakuan yang sama kacaunya dengan anak SMP.

Ichigo dan Renji yang sibuk berdebat dengan taruhan konyol mereka tentang 'siapa yang berdiri paling depan saat menonton konser Muse' kemarin. Chad yang hanya bergumam 'hm-mh' saat mendapat sapaan 'selamat pagi' dari Inoue. Chizuru yang sibuk memeluk Inoue lalu berakhir ditendangan maut Tatsuki. Ishida yang sama sekali tidak terusik dan tetap duduk tenang di bangku depan dengan buku pelajarannya dan sesekali membenarkan letak kacamatanya; ciri-ciri murid teladan. Dan Rukia sudah duduk di kursinya; urutan nomor 2 dari belakang, pinggir jendela, dan di belakang kursi Inoue.

Pagi ini kelasnya sangat ramai, walaupun ini keramaian seperti biasa. Paling-paling mereka akan berhenti ribut saat bell tanda masuk berbunyi. Hal itu tak membuat Rukia ambil pusing, dan lebih memilih menatap keluar jendela. Pemandangan pepohonan yang mulai menguning dan angin yang berembus kencang, ciri khas musim gugur, jadi lebih menarik ketimbang menyaksikan keramaian kelasnya.

Namun, semuanya berubah saat negara api menyerang... errr maksudnya ketika bel masuk berdering.

Kriiiiiiiiiing

Menandakan pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai. Semua murid bergegas kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing dan bersiap untuk memulai pelajaran. Dan Ishida terlihat berdiri dari kursinya, sedikit membenarkan letak kacamatanya, lalu beranjak keluar kelas.

Ishida Uryu, begitu nama lengkapnya. Ia adalah ketua dari kelas E-2 sekaligus ketua dari seluruh siswa di Karakura High School. Prestasi yang gemilang dan tidak tertandingi selama 2 tahun berturut-turut, membuatnya menjadi orang yang paling pantas untuk menjabat posisi tersebut. Tentu saja itu juga untuk menjaga nama baik ayahnya yang seorang dokter ternama di Karakura Town. Yah, sudah jadi rahasia umum menilik sikapnya yang super teladan.

Dan menjemput _sensei_ di ruangannya, juga merupakan tanggung jawab ketua kelas.

Ishida berjalan mantap di sepanjang koridor sekolah menuju ruang guru. Koridor tampak sepi dikarenakan seluruh siswa sudah berada di dalam kelasnya masing-masing. Terlihat dari balik jendela kalau beberapa kelas sudah memulai pelajaran pertama. Hal itu membuat Ishida mempercepat langkahnya, khawatir kalau teman-teman di kelasnya akan menunggu lama; atau lebih mungkin untuk memulai keributan lagi.

Yah, jangan sampai hal itu terjadi. Karena akan merusak reputasinya sebagai ketua kelas teladan.

Sampai di sebuah ruangan dengan papan bertuliskan 'Ruang Guru', Ishida menggeser pintu ruangan. Suasana sunyi didapatnya ketika melangkah memasuki ruangan tersebut. Sepertinya para guru sudah berada di kelas masing-masing.

Mata biru di balik kacamata tanpa bingkai miliknya mengedarkan pandangan di seputar ruangan tersebut. Hingga pandangannya menangkap sosok wanita keibuan berambut kepang ke depan sedang duduk anggun di kursinya.

Ishida segera menghampiri dan berkata dengan sopan, "Unohana-sensei, hari ini anda mengisi pelajaran pertama di kelas E-2."

Namun minus tanggapan dari sensei yang dimaksud Ishida, yang malah sibuk dengan buku-buku di atas mejanya. Ishida hanya terdiam dengan tatapan heran melihat Unohana-sensei yang sama sekali tak berpaling. Tidak biasanya guru seni sekaligus wali kelasnya ini menghiraukannya.

"Baiklah. Kami tunggu di kelas, Unohana-sensei. Saya permisi!" Ishida menunduk hormat dan segera pergi meninggalkan ruang guru. Dan terdiam sejenak sebelum benar-benar melewati pintu keluar ruang guru. Mata tajamnya melirik sekilas Unohana-sensei yang terlihat lebih datar dari biasanya, tapi diabaikan Ishida dengan kembali melangkah.

Kembali berjalan di sepanjang koridor yang sepi, dengan pikirannya yang dipenuhi spekulasi aneh mengenai keacuhan Unohana-sensei. Tidak mungkin 'kan kalau Unohana-sensei tidak mendengarnya tadi. Karena biasanya begitu melihat Ishida datang, Unohanna-sensei akan langsung menyuruhnya membawa beberapa alat bantu mengajar lalu segera beranjak menuju kelas.

Sikap tidak biasa wali kelasnya membuat Ishida kepikiran sepanjang perjalanannya menuju kelas. Hingga ia sampai pada pintu geser kedua kelasnya. Dan saat itulah tatapannya jatuh pada seseorang yang berjalan berlawanan arah darinya. Sama-sama menuju kelasnya. Tak pelak mata tajamnya melebar dengan raut wajah tegang sepenuhnya.

"Ishida-san!" tegur seseorang itu ramah begitu mendapati Ishida berdiri terpaku di samping pintu kedua.

"Ayo masuk!" ajaknya kemudian yang dijawab dengan anggukan kaku Ishida, "I—iya... Unohana-sensei."

Dengan gerakan kaku pula Ishida menggeser pintu dan memasuki kelas tanpa memperhatikan pemuda yang sejak awal telah berdiri di belakang Unohana-sensei; mungkin karena keterkejutannya. Dan disusul Unohana kemudian melalui pintu pertama.

.

.

Ishida telah kembali ke kursinya dan sempat mendapat tatapan heran dari Ichigo yang duduk di belakangnya. Mungkin karena mendapati raut tegang tanpa sebab di wajah tirus Ishida. Begitu pula dengan Unohana-sensei yang telah duduk di kursi guru di depan kelas. Menarik seluruh perhatian para siswa termasuk Rukia untuk mengarah padanya.

"_Ohayoo_, minna-san!" sapanya kepada seluruh murid di kelas itu.

"_Ohayoo gozaimasu_, Unohana-sensei!" jawab para murid serentak, minus Ishida yang masih tegang dengan tatapan yang tak pernah lepas dari senseinya di depan.

"Maafkan atas keterlambatan ku, ada urusan yang harus ku selesaikan di ruang kepala sekolah."

Penjelasan Unohana-sensei semakin membuat Ishida mengerutkan dahinya semakin dalam. Bukankah baru saja ia menemui Unohana-sensei di ruang guru di lantai 1. Lalu apa maksudnya senseinya baru saja dari ruang kepala sekolah yang _notabene_-nya ada di lantai 3. Apa Unohana-sensei baru saja mengerjai Ishida? Lucu sekali.

"Baiklah. Sebelum memulai pelajaran hari ini, aku membawa seseorang yang akan menjadi teman baru kalian."

Seketika suara bisik-bisik antara para murid terdengar memenuhi ruangan, mewakili rasa penasaran mereka akan siapa gerangan sang murid baru.

"Apa dia seksi, Unohana-sensei?" terutama Keigo yang sepertinya sangat penasaran sampai-sampai nekad bertanya dengan suara keras.

"Huuuuuu..." yang langsung mendapat sorakan kompak dari para siswi dan suara tawa dari para siswa.

Di tengah sorak-sorai para siswa, Renji bergumam pelan, "Aku membencinya."

Dan sukses mendapat sebuah jitakan dari Ichigo yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

"Apa-apaan kau, kepala jeruk?"

"Perkataanmu itu tidak masuk akal, dasar kepala nanas merah!"

"Memangnya kenapa, muka strawberry!"

"Kau bahkan belum melihatnya, muka babon!"

Dan Rukia yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka ingin sekali rasanya memecahkan dua kepala buah-buahan itu.

Baiklah, kita tinggalkan saja percekcokan dua kepala beda warna yang tak kunjung habis itu. Dan kembali ke Unohana-sensei yang hanya tersenyum menanggapi antusiasme para muridnya.

"Silahkan masuk, Hitsugaya-san!"

Perkataan Unohana-sensei berikutnya, tak pelak membuat _Amethyst_ Rukia terperangah ketika nama 'Hitsugaya' memasuki gendang telinganya. Membuatnya langsung lupa dengan Ichigo dan Renji, dan sepenuhnya menatap ke depan.

Tak lama setelah perintah Unohana-sensei, pintu pertama digeser oleh seseorang dari luar. Suasana hening langsung menyerbak seketika dengan semua mata tertuju pada pintu yang terbuka.

TAP TAP TAP

Bahkan suara langkah pelan terdengar bergema di ruang kelas ketika seseorang itu memasuki ruangan. Hingga si pusat perhatian sampai tepat di depan kelas dan berdiri tanpa ekspresi di tengah.

"Silahkan perkenalkan nama, alamat, dan asal sekolah mu, Hitsugaya-san!" perintah Unohana-sensei super ramah.

Suasana kelas yang tetap hening menandakan bahwa seluruh penghuninya —minus Unohana-sensei tentunya— menanti dengan harap-harap cemas siapakah gerangan sosok pemuda yang ada di depan. Dan tiga detik kemudian,

"Hitsugaya Toushiro. _Yoroshiku_!"

Dua suku kata untuk namanya, dan satu kata untuk kalimat perkenalan. Singkat. Padat. Dan tidak sesuai instruksi. Tapi mampu menghipnotis 'hampir' semua puluhan pasang mata yang ada di ruang sunyi itu. Namun, itu pun tak bertahan lama. Karena setelahnya,

"Cool~"

"Astaga, dia keren!"

"Manisnyaa~"

"Tampan sekali, sayang bukan tipe ku."

"Heh, boleh juga!"

"Kurosaki-kun!"

"Sepertinya dia tipe irit bicara."

"Aku membencinya."

"Hm-mh"

"Haah! Dia sama sekali tidak seksi, Mizuiro~~"

"Hey, rambutnya itu asli atau palsu?"

Dan masih banyak lagi suara-suara gaduh lainnya yang cukup meramaikan acara penyambutan murid baru di kelas E-2. Tapi tidak untuk Rukia yang justru menatap heran dengan kerutan di dahinya. Karena kalau memang 'Hitsugaya' yang berdiri di depan kelasnya saat ini adalah 'Hitsugaya' yang dibicarakan kakaknya kemarin, Rukia sungguh tidak menyangka kalau pemuda —yang ternyata masih se-umuran dirinya itu— berani tinggal di rumah mengerikan itu.

"Baiklah. Hitsugaya-san," sela Unohana-sensei diantara riuh sahutan para murid. Matanya berkeliling kelas mencari calon kursi untuk murid barunya. Dan begitu menemukannya, "Kau akan duduk di kursi kosong di belakang Kuchiki. Kuchiki-san, tolong angkat tangan mu!"

Rukia mengangkat tangannya sesuai instruksi _sensei_-nya yang langsung mendapat lirikkan sekilas dari sepasang _emerald_ Toushiro. Rukia mulai menurunkan tangannya perlahan ketika Toushiro menunduk hormat pada Unohana-sensei dan berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Ekor mata lemonnya sempat melirik Toushiro yang baru saja melaluinya.

Dan satu kata yang bisa mewakili kesan pertama Rukia akan sosok pemuda yang duduk di belakangnya saat ini; Dingin.

Lalu setelahnya, bisa dibayangkan, kalau perasaan tak nyaman setia menghinggapi punggungnya selama pelajaran Unohana-sensei berlangsung. Rukia sama sekali tak bisa berkonsentrasi, pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Ia merasa aura dingin di belakangnya seolah terus mengamatinya. Apa lagi Rukia sama sekali tidak mendengar pemuda bernama Toushiro itu bersuara. Jelas 'kan kalau ia merasa gelisah di bangkunya dengan punggung yang tegak dan kaku. Intinya Rukia merasa terintimidasi.

.

.

.

.

.

Bell tanda berakhirnya waktu istirahat akan berbunyi sekitar 15 menit lagi. Tapi Rukia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelasnya lebih dulu, meninggalkan Inoue dan yang lainnya di kantin; memanggilnya heran. Karena Rukia hanya pamit lalu melenggang pergi begitu saja. Tentunya dengan senyum saat dirinya melambai pada teman-teman perempuannya. Entah kenapa, Rukia merasa kenyang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Mungkin ada sisa rasa terintimidasi yang terbawa dari kelas ke kantin.

Selain itu, Rukia memang selalu kembali ke kelas lebih awal. Kebiasaan untuk mempersiapkan diri menghadapi materi selanjutnya, tidak bisa dilewatkannya. Memeriksa kembali hasil pekerjaan rumahnya atau sekedar membaca buku untuk pelajaran selanjutnya, itulah kebiasaannya. Setidaknya, kebiasaannya inilah yang membuatnya bertahan di posisi kedua se-angkatannya. Dan untuk yang pertama, jangan ditanya, sudah pasti Ishida.

Tidak butuh lebih dari tiga menit untuk sampai ke kelasnya di lantai 2 gedung B. Pun ia hanya perlu berjalan santai. Begitu sampai, tangannya langsung menggeser pintu pertama tanpa perlu menunggu. Dan suasana kelas yang tak terlalu ramai didapat Rukia setelahnya. Ternyata ada beberapa murid yang sudah kembali lebih dulu atau memilih tidak keluar kelas saat jam istirahat.

Salah satunya adalah pemuda yang sedang duduk diam di kursinya, di pojok belakang, dengan bertopang dagu. Dia hanya diam dan sibuk melihat keluar jendela, entah apa yang dilihatnya. Sedangkan Rukia masih berdiri di ambang pintu yang terbuka dengan manik ungu yang memandang lurus sang pemuda—Toushiro.

Mimik ragu sempat kentara saat Rukia melipat bibir bawahnya ke dalam. Bingung melandanya dengan kaki yang terpaku di tempat. Pilihan antara 'berjalan ke kursinya' atau 'kembali ke kantin' sedang ditimbangnya. Tapi tidak ada alasan baginya untuk memilih yang kedua, jadi pilihannya pun jatuh pada 'berjalan ke kursinya'.

Lalu setelah itu apa yang harus dilakukan Rukia, seakan lupa pada tujuan awalnya. Lagi-lagi pemuda Hitsugaya itu membuatnya bingung, dengan kaki yang belum bergerak. Pilihan berikutnya datang antara 'abaikan saja dia' atau 'tegur dia'.

Baiklah, pilihan kali ini cukup sulit. Kalau diabaikan pasti tidak sopan, berhubung Rukia adalah orang yang duduk paling dekat dengan si murid baru. Siapa tahu juga dia adalah si 'Hitsugaya' tetangganya. Setidaknya Rukia bisa berbasa-basi. Tapi pilihan kedua juga tidak terdengar bagus. Menegur bisa saja berarti akan mengusik kenyamanannya atau malah Rukia akan dibilang _sok akrab_. Menilik sikap si pemuda yang dingin dan terlihat tidak ramah.

Lalu sekarang Rukia harus apa? Berdiri di sini sampai bell masuk berbunyi?

Tidak. Ia tidak akan membuang waktunya sia-sia. Menarik napas panjang lalu membuangnya lewat mulut, kaki kanannya melangkah. Dengan pilihan 'abaikan' dalam hati. Dan kaki kiri melangkah dengan pilihan 'tegur'. Begitu terus secara bergantian : _abaikan-tegur-abaikan-tegur-abaikan-tegur-abaikan._

Iris ungunya menatap lantai saat menghentikan langkah ketujuh tepat di samping kursinya. Begitu juga pilihannya yang berhenti pada : _abaikan._

Baiklah, mau bagaimana lagi, itu sudah jadi keputusan kakinya. Jadi jangan salahkan Rukia walaupun kaki itu miliknya.

Rukia segera mengambil posisi duduk tanpa banyak pikir. Mengeluarkan buku sejarah dari dalam tas, membukanya, lalu membacanya, dalam diam. Berusaha untuk tidak peduli pada pemuda di belakang yang masih menghiraukannya. Walaupun jauh di dalam pikirannya, ia merasa terusik dengan sikap dingin si Hitsugaya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...peristiwa besar ini terjadi pada tanggal 6 Agustus 1945 dan merupakan peristiwa paling bersejarah dalam kemiliteran negara kita."

Mata sipit Ichimaru-sensei menatap bergantian antara buku sejarah di mejanya dan para murid di depannya. Semua mata pun tertuju padanya, memperhatikan dengan saksama. Beberapa diantaranya terlihat terpaksa. Seakan takut kalau Ichimaru-sensei akan membuka lebar matanya yang sipit kalau mereka berani tidak memperhatikan. Hey, tatapan Ichimaru-sensei itu bisa membunuh makanya ia menyembunyikannya. Begitu kabarnya.

"Tidak hanya itu saja, mungkin kalian tidak akan bisa membayangkan bagaimana penderitaan rakyat Jepang saat itu atas kesalahan dua kubu yang saling berperang mempertahankan prinsip politik masing-masing. Pemboman itu mengakibatkan kehancuran yang merata di—" penjelasan lanjutan Ichimaru-sensei berhenti tiba-tiba.

Menarik semua mata berganti dengan pandangan heran. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati sambil menoleh bolak-balik antara Ichimaru-sensei dan daerah yang ditatapnya. Daerah belakang dekat jendela. Yang turut mengikutsertakan Rukia bertanya heran dalam hati.

Apa Ichimaru-sensei sedang melihatnya? Tapi kenapa?

"Rukia-chan!" panggilan Ichimaru-sensei membuat Rukia sedikit tersentak.

Sementara semua murid menyorotnya dan beberapa mulai menatap cemas padanya. Baiklah, apa Rukia akan menerima mata kematian Ichimaru-sensei?

"I—iya"

Rukia terbata ketika menyahut pelan. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. Susah sekali untuk menggetarkan pita suaranya. Namun, seketika perasaan tertekan itu menguap ketika Ichimaru-sensei kembali berkata.

"Bisa panggilkan teman yang duduk di belakang mu"

"Eh!"

_Panggilkan? Maksudnya murid baru itu?_

"Aku tidak tahu namanya, _gomen ne_."

Ah, Rukia mengerti sekarang. Ichimaru-sensei bukan melihatnya melainkan orang di belakangnya.

"Baik... Ichimaru-sensei!" Rukia meragu.

Antara ikhlas dan tidak untuk memutar kepalanya ke belakang. Susah payah ia menghindar. Kenapa sekarang malah disuruh memanggilnya?

Dan begitu kepalanya menghadap si Hitsugaya, kontan Rukia sedikit terkejut. Pantas saja Ichimaru-sensei menyuruhnya. Ternyata murid baru ini lebih memilih memperhatikan jendela ketimbang penjelasan Ichimaru-sensei.

_Baiklah Hitsugaya, tamat riwayat mu! Sepertinya kau belum tahu julukan Ichimaru-sensei sebagai 'legenda mata kematian'._

Rukia berdehem sekali sebelum menyahut pelan, "He—hey!"

Yang dipanggil pun menoleh, masih dengan tatapan dinginnya. Rukia menghela napas pelan lalu mengendikkan dagunya ke depan, ke arah Ichimaru-sensei, sebagai tanda bahwa ia dipanggil.

"_Moshi-moshi! _Kau terlihat asing. Siapa nama mu?" sapa Ichimaru-sensei saat si murid baru berdiri di tempat dengan postur tenang nan dingin.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro," ucap Toushiro datar.

Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar di antara para murid. Para siswa yang menebak tentang hukuman yang akan diberikan Ichimaru-sensei, dan para siswi yang berkomentar tentang sikap Toushiro yang menurut mereka 'keren'. Padahal cuman menyebutkan nama.

"Ah, Shiro-chan!" tukas Ichimaru-sensei menghentikan bisik-bisik yang cukup mengganggu itu. "Bisa kau lanjutkan penjelasan terakhirku?" lanjutnya.

Kalau disuruh mengulang materi yang telah dijelaskan karena tidak memperhatikan, itu hukuman normal. Tapi jadi tidak normal kalau disuruh melanjutkan. Hanya Ishida atau seseorang yang gila sejarah saja yang bisa melakukannya, mungkin Rukia juga termasuk. Dan semua murid pun memandang ragu pada Toushiro, yang bahkan baru masuk di hari pertama. Seakan tahu tidak ada harapan.

Toushiro pun menghela napas seadanya mendengar permintaan guru sejarahnya. Terdengar tidak masuk akal memang. Tapi menilik senyum Ichimaru-sensei yang tidak pernah lepas itu, Toushiro tahu ini sebuah desuasi. Jadinya tak ada pilihan lain selain menurut.

"Serangan **Amerika** pada 6 Agustus 1945 terhadap dua kota besar **Hiroshima** dan **Nagasaki** telah mengakibatkan kehancuran yang merata setelah tertimpa bom atom berkekuatan antara 15.000 dan 20.000 ton TNT.  
>Bom Atom pertama yang dijatuhkan ke Hiroshima, 6 Agustus, dinamai <strong>"little boy"<strong>. Dan yang dijatuhkan di Nagasaki, 9 Agustus, dinamai **"fat man"**. Kedua bom tersebut dijatuhkan dari sebuah pesawat **B-29 Flying Superfortress** bernama **Enola Gay** yang dipiloti oleh Letkol. Paul W. Tibbets, dari sekitar ketinggian 9.450 meter atau 31.000 kaki. Senjata ini meledak pada pukul 8.15 pagi (waktu Jepang) ketika bom mencapai ketinggian 550 meter."

Toushiro berhenti sejenak, menunggu reaksi Ichimaru-sensei yang tetap bergeming dan tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Sedangkan para murid sama sekali tidak berkedip memandangnya, takjub mendengar penuturan sangat spesifik Toushiro. Dan Toushiro pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan karena dirasa belum cukup membuat Ichimaru-sensei puas dengan penjelasannya.

"Akibat serangan itu, 140.000 orang tewas seketika di **Hiroshima** dan 80.000 di **Nagasaki**. Semua itu dilakukan oleh Amerika dan sekutunya dengan alasan untuk membungkam angkatan perang kekaisaran Jepang yang terkenal sangat heroik, pantang menyerah dan loyal kepada kaisar. Pada saat terjadinya pemboman tersebut, **Presiden AS Harry S Trumman** mengumumkannya lewat kapal **USS Augusta** dari tengah perairan Atlantik dan berujar bahwa perangkat itu (bom atom) 2.000 kali lebih hebat hulu ledaknya dari semua bom yang pernah ada atau terpakai di era tersebut, dan pemilihan kota Hiroshima atas dasar alasan bahwa kota tersebut merupakan markas militer Jepang dan juga sebagai kota pelabuhan besar untuk memasok peralatan perang. Jepang sendiri akhirnya menyerah pada sekutu 6 hari setelah dijatuhkan bom atom tersebut tepat pada tanggal 15 Agustus 1945."

"Sebenarnya, Bom atom kedua yang dijatuhkan di atas **Nagasaki** berasal dari tipe yang berbeda dari yang pernah diuji dampaknya oleh angkatan udara AS. Mereka sama sekali tidak memberi Jepang waktu untuk menyerah dan memilih dua kota yang sama ukurannya..."

Tunggu. Rukia dan Ishida tersentak hampir bersamaan dengan posisi keduanya yang masih menatap ke depan. Diikuti Ichimaru-sensei yang sedikit mengintip dari balik mata sipitnya. Mulai menyadari kejanggalan atas penjelasan mendetil Toushiro. Ichigo dan Renji pun mulai tampak terheran-heran mendengarnya.

"...Serangan itu bukanlah sebuah peringatan. AS tidak berencana mecegah kerusakan yang parah di **Hiroshima** dan **Nagasaki**, misalnya dengan menggunakan bom konvensional saja. Tapi mereka benar-benar bermaksud menghancurkan hampir setiap kota di Jepang dengan ledakan bom. Cukup aneh beberapa artikel mengenai **"bom atom"** jarang menyebutkan tentang pengeboman kedua yang dilakukan di **Nagasaki** atau mengenai jumlah korban di sana. Dan pada kenyataannya Jepang sesungguhnya tidak mampu untuk melawan serangan itu. Untuk menyerang pesawat pengebom itu saja pun tidak bisa. Tetapi para pemimpin Jepang masih enggan untuk menyerah, bahkan setelah pengeboman yang kedua atas **Nagasaki**. Seandainya kaisar Jepang memerintahkan kepada pihak militer Jepang untuk menyerah sebelumnya, mungkin pengeboman itu tidak perlu terjadi—"

"_Ara_... sepertinya kau sangat tahu sejarah, _ne_ shiro-chan!" potong Ichimaru-sensei tiba-tiba dengan tutur khasnya. Disusul dengan senyum yang membuat garis bibirnya melengkung panjang, sehingga mata sipitnya semakin menyipit.

Senyum mengerikan yang membuat para murid bergidik ngeri, pun tak mampu merubah raut dingin Toushiro. Membuat Ichimaru-sensei semakin menarik sudut bibirnya.

_Menarik sekali. Tapi sayang, aku harus menghentikannya sebelum dia membeberkan semua rahasia negara._

"Bahkan di luar buku." tambah Ichimaru-sensei kemudian.

Perkataan lanjutan Ichimaru-sensei kontan membuat Toushiro tertegun di tempatnya. _Emerald_-nya sedikit melebar. Seolah sesuatu baru saja mengejutkannya. Dirinya kemudian berangsur kembali duduk. Dan kini Toushiro hanya terpaku pada buku cetak sejarah yang baru saja dibukanya.

"Baiklah, materi selanjutnya adalah ..." Ichimaru-sensei memulai kembali penjelasannya.

Sementara beberapa murid diantaranya masih sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Ishida, membenarkan letak kacamatanya sekaligus membenarkan pernyataan Ichimaru-sensei bahwa penjelasan murid baru itu telah keluar dari materi di buku pelajaran. Bahkan tidak di jelaskan di buku mana pun di perpustakaan. Wajah serius Ishida diam-diam mencurigai dari mana murid baru itu mengetahuinya.

Ichigo, masih belum melepas lirikannya pada Toushiro. Tatapan curiga itu kentara jelas ditambah kerutan permanen di dahinya. Sedangkan Renji memilih untuk menghiraukannya.

Inoue, melirik cemas ke arah Ichigo yang _notabene_-nya tahu kalo pemuda itu sedang melakukan hal yang sama pada Toushiro.

Dan, Rukia semakin bertanya-tanya akan siapa sebenarnya orang yang duduk di belakangnya ini. Manik ungunya melirik di ujung kiri matanya, curiga tentu saja. Rukia tahu benar kalau penjelasan terakhir pemuda itu sama sekali tidak pernah diberitakan sebelumnya.

Fakta mengejutkan itu semakin menambah kemisteriusan akan sosok seorang Hitsugaya Toushiro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

"_Tadaima!_" sapa Rukia sesaat setelah memasuki rumahnya. Angin yang berembus dingin ini memaksanya buru-buru menutup pintu. Beruntung ia selalu membawa duplikat kunci rumah, jadi tak perlu repot menunggu seseorang membukakan pintu.

Kepala raven Rukia celingukan di sekeliling ruangan sepi dan sama sekali tidak mendapat jawaban dari seseorang di dalam rumah, membuatnya berpikir kalau sedang tidak ada orang. Rukia pun kembali berjalan setelah melepas sepatunya lalu mengembalikannya ke dalam rak sepatu.

Langkah kakinya membawa Rukia memasuki dapur, tenggorokannya yang kering memaksanya untuk menemukan air minum. Namun sesaat setelah Rukia membuka pintu kulkas, saat itu pula ia terkejut luar biasa. Dadanya bergemuruh dan napasnya tercekat. Berdiri kaku bak patung _mannequin_ di depan kulkas yang terbuka.

"Onee-chan!" pekiknya cukup kuat dengan mata yang melotot.

Mendapati Hisana berdiri membelakanginya, yang baru disadari Rukia saat membuka kulkas. Suara ketukan pisau bertemu talenan lah yang mengejutkannya. Terlihat Hisana sedang sibuk memotong sayuran lengkap dengan celemeknya. Namun agak aneh karena Hisana tidak menggubris panggilan Rukia dan tetap fokus pada kegiatannya.

Suara ketukan pisau itu terdengar konstan. Membuat kedua alis Rukia yang tadinya terangkat kini jadi mengernyit heran. Ada apa dengan kakaknya? Tadi juga salam Rukia tidak dijawab. Berbagai dugaan memenuhi kepala Rukia antara 'kondisi kakaknya yang sedang tidak enak badan' atau 'mungkin kakaknya sedang ada masalah dengan Byakuya nii-san'. Tapi Rukia memilih untuk tidak menanyakannya dan berbalik untuk mengambil botol air dari dalam kulkas.

Lalu menggaknya begitu saja dengan beberapa kali tegukkan. Rukia melirik Hisana yang masih bergeming. Kembali mendapati sikap aneh kakaknya. Biasanya Hisana akan langsung marah-marah kalau melihat Rukia minum langsung dari botol air tanpa gelas. Menurutnya itu kebiasaan tidak baik bagi seorang gadis. Tapi kali ini tidak, dan Rukia semakin yakin kalau kakaknya sedang ada masalah.

Kembali memilih untuk tidak bertanya, dan mungkin lebih baik menunggu kakaknya sendiri yang bercerita. Kalau memang ada masalah.

Rukia pun mencoba mencairkan suasana yang menurutnya agak sedikit hening ini. "Errr... onee-chan, hari ini ada murid baru di kelas ku. Dan onee-chan tahu, ternyata marganya Hisugaya. Aku pikir mungkin saja dia adalah tetangga baru yang onee-chan ceritakan kemarin. Aku hanya tidak menyangka ternyata dia seumuran ku. Sikapnya sangat dingin dan misterius. Lebih mengejutkannya lagi, dia duduk di belakang ku."

Rukia mengakhiri sesi ceritanya dan masih tidak mendapat tanggapan dari kakaknya. Membuatnya hanya bisa menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk kembali saja ke kamarnya. "Aku akan ke kamar. Kalau perlu sesuatu, panggil aku saja onee-chan."

Pesan singkat Rukia sebelum beranjak meninggalkan Hisana sendirian di dapur. Kakinya mulai menapaki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Jujur saja, sebenarnya ia sangat mencemaskan kakaknya. Hisana yang murung dan pendiam terlihat aneh bagi Rukia. Tapi memaksa kakaknya untuk bercerita juga bukan keputusan terbaik. Lebih baik membiarkan kakaknya menenangkan diri dulu.

Lamunan singkat itu akhirnya mengantarkan Rukia sampai di depan pintu kamarnya. Tangannya terangkat memegang gagang pintu, tapi tak langsung membukanya. Rukia menelengkan kepalanya heran, ketika dirinya menyadari sesuatu yang terlupakan.

"Aku tidak mendengar suaranya sejak tadi. Apa Shirayuki sedang tidur?"

Ia pun kembali melangkah cepat menuruni tangga. Berniat menemukan Shirayuki atau kembali menanyakan kakaknya tentang keberadaan anjing putih itu. Namun, sebelum niat itu keluar dari kerongkongannya, dan di waktu yang sama ketika langkahnya sampai di depan pintu dapur yang terbuka, saat itu pula—

CEKLEK

—terdengar suara pintu depan terbuka. Tak lama kemudian disusul—

"_Tadaimaaaaa_...," sahutan riang khas Hisana, kakaknya.

Bak diguyur hujan salju, Rukia membeku di tempat. Tubuhnya kembali menjadi patung es dengan sekujur tubuh yang kaku. Hawa dingin menjalar perlahan dari ujung kaki hingga ubun-ubun. Wajahnya yang putih berubah pucat pasi seperti kehilangan darah. Rukia masih beku, bahkan ketika Hisana kembali berujar.

"Rukia, ternyata kau sudah pulang. Kenapa tidak menjawab salam one-chan?" nada kesal khas Hisana, kakaknya.

GUUK GUUK... dan gonggongan seekor anak anjing, Shirayuki, yang dicarinya.

Rukia meyakinkan diri untuk menoleh ke arah Hisana di depan pintu. Gerakan lehernya terlihat patah-patah dengan mata ungu bulat yang melotot ngeri. Sampai ia berhasil mengarahkan seluruh wajahnya menghadap Hisana.

"Rukia, kau ini kenapa? Jangan menakutiku," tanya Hisana heran seraya menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa ruang tengah dengan Shirayuki di pangkuannya.

Tidak salah lagi kalau itu kakaknya, Hisana. Rukia ingat benar bagaimana perangai kakaknya yang ceria dan berisik.

"Haaah~... aku lelah sekali. Tidak biasanya aku kelelahan seperti ini. _Ne_... Shirayuki, apa kau juga lelah berkeliling di pasar dengan ku?"

GUUK...

Melihat kakaknya asik bercengkrama dengan Shirayuki sama sekali tidak membuat hati Rukia tenang. Apalagi setelah tahu bahwa kakaknya dan Shirayuki baru pulang dari pasar. Itu artinya saat Rukia pulang seharusnya kakaknya tidak ada di rumah. Tapi, jelas-jelas tadi Hisana ada di dapur bahkan Rukia sempat berceloteh dengannya.

Secepat pemikiran itu datang, secepat itu juga ia menoleh ke arah dapur di belakangnya. Mencoba memastikan kembali bahwa Rukia tidak salah lihat. Dan begitu mendapati dapur yang kosong, bahkan sama sekali tidak ada jejak seseorang yang selesai memasak atau memotong sayuran. Jantungnya serasa anjlok.

Ya. Dapur itu bersih, bahkan sangat bersih. Dan Rukia menelan ludah saat merasa setetes keringat dingin baru saja melewati pelipisnya. Disusul sesuatu yang seperti meniup tengkuknya, membuatnya merinding hingga ke kulit kepala.

Jadi, siapa yang Rukia lihat di dapur tadi?

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

Termenung di depan meja belajar dengan beberapa buku yang terbuka. Niat awalnya yang ingin belajar berubah jadi ajang melamun. Peristiwa ganjil yang dialaminya siang tadi benar-benar menyita pikiran Rukia. Tiga jam sudah ia duduk bertopang dagu, tapi tetap tidak menjelaskan apa pun.

Sampai terdengar sayup-sayup teriakan Hisana dari luar.

"Rukiaaaa... makan malam sudah siap. Ayo cepat turun!"

Rukia menyahut, "Baik."

Segera ia beranjak dari depan meja belajar. Menunda lamunannya atau mungkin lebih baik dilupakan saja. Berharap kalau saja itu hanya sebuah delusi dari pikiran lelahnya. Kakinya melangkah cepat keluar dari kamarnya. Menuruni tangga dan bergegas untuk segera bergabung di meja makan.

Melaksanakan acara makan malam yang biasa bersama Hisana nee-chan, Byakuya nii-san, dan Hitsugaya.

Hah, Hisugaya?

Rukia mengucek matanya, memastikan delusi apalagi yang kali ini dilihatnya. Tapi ketika sosok mirip Hitsugaya itu tak kunjung hilang, Rukia jadi yakin kalau itu bukan sekedar delusi. Itu benar-benar Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya Toushiro. Murid baru dari kelas E-2, kelasnya. Hitsugaya yang dikira Rukia adalah tetangganya. Dan Hitsugaya itu kini duduk di depan Byakuya nii-san dengan raut dingin yang sangat dikenal Rukia. Tapi, bagaimana bisa?

"Rukia, kenapa malah diam di situ? Ayo cepat duduk." tegur Hisana ketika melihat adiknya berdiri melongo.

Bahkan Rukia masing bengong saat menuruti perintah kakaknya. Mengambil tempat duduk tepat di samping Toushiro. Disusul Hisana yang meletakkan piring berisi lauk pauk di atas meja. Lalu menyediakan nasi di mangkuk dengan porsi sama. Mangkuk pertama diberikan pada Byakuya.

"Silahkan, Hitsugaya-san! Jangan sungkan," ujar Hisana seraya menyerahkan mangkuk nasi kedua kepada Toushiro.

Yang langsung diterima Toushiro dengan sedikit mengangguk, "Terima kasih."

"Rukia, kenapa kau diam saja? Kalian satu sekolah 'kan?" tangan kanannya terulur memberikan mangkuk nasi milik adiknya.

"Hah!" dan Rukia masih agak linglung ketika menerimanya.

"Tadi saat baru pulang dari pasar, nee-chan bertemu dengan Hitsugaya-san di depan rumah. Kupikir kalian satu sekolah karena seragam sekolahnya sama dengan mu. Jadi nee-chan mengajaknya untuk makan malam bersama dengan kita. Kau masih ingat tetangga baru yang nee-chan ceritakan kemarin 'kan?"

Rukia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dan sedikit menambahkan fakta kalau—

"Dia adalah murid baru di kelas ku," penuturan Rukia yang mirip bergumam itu sedikit membuat mata Byakuya meliriknya.

"Benarkah?" dan juga mengundang pertanyaan mirip teriakan dari Hisana.

"Dia juga duduk di belakang ku," dan penuturan kedua ini sampai membuat Hisana sangat takjub memandang adiknya.

Lalu menoleh cepat ke arah Toushiro, "Apa itu benar Hitsugaya-san?"

"Aa," Toushiro mengangguk sekali sebagai tambahan.

Hal itu membuat Hisana bertepuk tangan senang. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang berbinar, "_Sugoi_! Kalau begitu kalian bisa berangkat ke sekolah bersama. Iya 'kan!"

Hisana memberi usul dengan sangat antusian. Kepalanya menoleh bergantian ke arah Toushiro, Rukia, bahkan Byakuya. Menunggu salah satunya memberi tanggapan.

"Hisana," panggil Byakuya dengan suara khasnya.

_Onyx_ Hisana langsung menatap Byakuya, berharap kalau suaminya akan ikut antusias menanggapi. Walau itu terdengar mustahil. Karena Byakuya memang tidak menanggapi, "Duduklah. Dan selamat makan."

.

.

.

Ketika Hisana sibuk membereskan sisa makan malam, Toushiro berpamitan. Langsung saja kakak perempuan Rukia itu menyuruh adiknya untuk mengantar Toushiro ke depan. Dan jelas sekali kalau itu perintah semena-mena karena tatapan Hisana melarang Rukia untuk berkata 'tidak'. Walaupun enggan tetapi Rukia tetap menurut.

"Terima kasih atas makan malamnya," ujar Toushiro saat baru saja keluar rumah.

"Ucapkan itu pada Hisana nee-chan jangan padaku."

Mereka pun kembali terdiam setelah tanggapan singkat Rukia. Suasana canggung mulai kental terasa. Dan ditengah suasana yang kikuk, Toushiro kembali buka suara.

"Aku permisi!"

"Tunggu!" panggil Rukia tiba-tiba sesaat ketika Toushiro beranjak tiga langkah darinya.

Membuat Toushiro kembali menghadapnya. Rukia pun maju selangkah, "Kita belum berkenalan secara resmi. Namaku Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia." seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke depan.

Emerald Toushiro menatap bergantian antara Rukia dan tangannya yang terulur di depannya. Kemudian tangannya pun bergerak menyambutnya dalam sebuah jabat tangan.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro."

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : _Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih atas dukungan para readers sekalian, karena setelah membaca review dari kalian saya akhirnya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan fic ini (formal amat ya?)...sebagai bocoran fic ini akan berumur 13 chapter. Dan selama cerita berlangsung akan dibahas fenomena misteri yang melegenda tentunya dari sisi lain; sesuai judulnya 'enigma'. Maafkan saya apabila tulisan saya belum sesuai harapan para readers, oleh karena itu saya menerima segala bentuk tanggapan kalian. **R.E.V.I.E.W** please!  
><em>

_._

_._

_**NB** : Sejarah pemboman Hiroshima dan Nagasaki yang dijelasin Toushiro (penjelasan yang ketiga) adalah rahasia negara dan mulai terbongkar di depan publik sekitar tahun 2005, tapi belum diketahui di tahun 2000 (Maaf kalau salah). Dan mulai chapter depan, ENIGMA akan update setiap malam jum'at. Jadi, selamat bermalam jum'at dengan fic saya.. hihihihi #mukaserem_

**_Yuki Sharaa_**


	3. Double Walker

_**Balasan review yang tidak login...**_

**Haruka-chan : **Waah.. Haruka-chan sugoiiii... bisa merinding sambil disko-an... hehehe. selamet ya Haruka-chan, telah menerima paket lengkap horor dari saya... hohoho. Hmm... saya memang berencana mengganti genrenya. tapi bukan ke horor atau supranatural... melainkan ke mystery/friendship. setuju kah? yah, syukurlah kalo humornya dapet. saya juga ketawa sendiri pas ngetik bagian itu. Ok. ini ch 3 sudah update... selamat membaca ya!

**Suit :** hehehe... kesan-kesannya suit-san buat saya ketawa bacanya. terima kasih atas pujiannya. berarti saya cukup sukses untuk eksekusi ch 2 kemarin ya? oiya, saya juga paling suka bagian itu. titik fokus misterinya Toushiro ada di part itu. malah bagian itu sempat menghambat pengetikan ch 2 kemarin. sangking bingungnya saya mau ngangkat misteri untuk nunjukin skill nya Toushiro (kok malah curcol?). saya tau dari browsing suit-san. hehehe... okedeh praduganya saya simpen dulu ya, soalnya belum bisa di jawab. gomen ne... ini ch 3 sudah update... selamat membaca suit-san!

**Guest 1 :** Okeeeee... ini sudah update. Silahkan guest-san!

**Guest 2 :** hmmm... apakah ini Zera-san? kenapa tidak da namanya? saya sempat bingung. untung saya ciren... hehehe. Ini sudah lanjut,, silahkan membaca!

**thathaa :** iya.. gomen lama. soalnya ada bagian yang sempet menghambat waktu pengetikannya thathaa. sebenernya gak serem kok, kalo bacanya ramean #please deh!. lho lho lho... kalah dalam hal apa nih? prestasi atau yg lain? hehehe... terima kasih udah suka. saya jadi lega. ini sudah update ch 3... selamat membaca ya!

.

Untuk yang login, sudah saya balas melalui PM ya!

.

Sekali lagi terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview/fav/follow/alert/PM :

│_mira. cahya 1 _│_Haruka-chan _│_thathaa _│_Chupank _│_zera _│_sinji. kazeri _│__inggar. naghespegapha __│_Guest _│_Suit_│_ceda yagami _│_Aosaki Sakurai_ │_Ayra el Irista_ │_Kiki RyuEunTeuk_ │_dan juga untuk para readers di seluruh dunia yang bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca_│

.

.

Happy reading!

.

.

_Warning :_ _AU, OOC, Ranjau Typo, banyak istilah, agak ngebingungin  
><em>

_Genre : Mystery/Romance_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : I do not own nothing<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**ENIGMA**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>—Double Walker<strong>—

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**[Rabu, 15 November 2000]**

.

.

Sudah Rukia duga sejak awal kalau usul kakaknya, Hisana, adalah ide yang buruk. Tidak, tapi sangat buruk. Entah apa yang merasuki kakaknya malam itu, hingga begitu girangnya memberikan usul yang menurut Rukia sangat konyol. Dilihat dari segi mana pun, jelas-jelas mereka tidak cocok. Ibarat es bertemu es, sulit melebur. Yang ada malah menambah suasana semakin dingin.

Salahkan kakaknya yang sepertinya tidak peka akan hal itu. Hisana telah dibutakan oleh pikiran lain dibalik sikap antusiasnya saat mengutarakan usul konyol itu. Dan seperti yang Rukia duga (lagi), ini pasti berhubungan dengan 'menikmati masa muda'. Jadi menurut Hisana, Rukia tidak menikmati masa mudanya. Semisal; tidak pernah membawa teman (sahabat atau pacar) ke rumah, tidak pernah keluar rumah di luar jam sekolah (kencan), selalu pulang tepat waktu (penurut), dan lebih suka menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca ketimbang bergosip (kutu buku).

Bukannya itu bagus? Tidak. Karena hanya Hisana-lah sahabat Rukia (selain Chappy).

Lalu, bagaimana tanggapan dari pihak terdakwa? (dalam kasus ini, Kuchiki Rukia)

Tentu saja Rukia menyangkal karena ia sangat menikmati masa mudanya. Rukia selalu belajar sungguh-sungguh demi prestasinya, demi masa depannya. Rukia selalu patuh pada Byakuya, karena tahu itu demi kebaikannya. Dan soal buku dan tidak bergosip, itu fitnah. Rukia juga kadang-kadang ikut nimbrung kalau teman-teman perempuan di kelasnya sedang berkumpul di kantin, di taman sekolah atau di kelas saat jam istirahat. Walau hanya ikut menimpali seadanya. Lalu, apanya yang tidak menikmati masa muda?

Helaan berat baru saja dihembuskan, dengan mata terpejam sebagai bentuk penghayatan atas penilaian sebelah pihak sang kakak yang sangat tidak adil. Suara tapak sepatu bertemu aspal mengiringi kelopak mata yang terbuka. Menampilkan iris ungu bulat yang hanya terbuka setengah. Rukia memandangi jalan setapak yang dilaluinya, berpagar _maple_ yang mulai meranggas. Cicitan _prenjak_ dan _gereja_ di ranting pepohonan, bersahutan diantara desiran angin. Cahaya pagi yang sedikit memberi kehangatan terselip diantara dahan-dahan pohon _maple_, bergerak membayang ketika angin menggoyangkan dedaunan.

Desau angin yang menerbangkan dedaunan kuning berjari lima milik jajaran pohon _maple, _sempat mengalihkan matanya. Yang kemudian kembali lagi pada setapak jalanan yang terkubur oleh _momiji_. Orange dan kecoklatan mendominasi lukisan musim gugur di kanvas kota. Mengiringi empat pasang kaki yang melangkah hampir beriringan diantara dinginnya pagi di musim gugur.

Dan semuanya berubah jadi musim dingin ketika Rukia menoleh sedikit kebelakang. Ini dia penyebab Karakura mengalami musim dingin lebih cepat. Sekaligus penyebab lamunan Rukia merambat kemana-mana.

Pemuda dingin dengan sikap acuh yang sejak tadi hanya berjalan dalam diam dengan satu tangan yang terkubur di saku celana abu-abu panjangnya dan menenteng tas di pundak dengan tangan lainnya. Manik _turquoise_-nya menatap datar ke depan, dengan rambut _spiky_ putihnya yang sesekali bergerak karena angin.

Pemuda itu —Toushiro— benar-benar menghiraukan gadis Kuchiki yang masih serius mengamatinya dibalik pundak mungilnya. Entah sadar atau tidak, Toushiro tetap saja cuek berjalan sedikit di belakang Rukia.

Membuat kening Rukia semakin menekuk ketika sebuah kesimpulan didapatnya.

_Dia sama sekali tidak berbicara kalau tidak ditanya._

Kemudian kembali menatap jalanan di depannya. _Sweater_ kuning gading berlogo KHS yang dikenakan Rukia sama sekali tidak membantu menghalau aura dingin nan kaku di sekitarnya. Rukia sungguh kehabisan ide. Bingung mau bertanya apa lagi. Ini sudah dua hari, dan Rukia sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi untuk diutarakan. Lebih tepatnya malas. Efek samping dari balasan acuh Toushiro yang hanya menjawabnya dengan; "_Hm...",_ "_Tidak.",_ "_Entahlah!"_, "_Begitu.",_ "_Bukan urusanmu!", _dan sejenisnya.

Membuatnya jadi _pundung_ sendiri. 'Kan sudah Rukia duga kalau pergi ke sekolah bersama dengan si Hitsugaya adalah ide yang sangat buruk.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**[Karakura High School— 08.50 Pagi]  
><strong>

.

.

Pelajaran pertama dimulai dengan Unohana-sensei yang telah berdiri di tengah podium kelas. Suaranya yang lembut juga tegas mengisi keheningan kelas E-2 yang didominasi oleh tatapan memperhatikan. Tidak semua mata terlihat fokus pada penjelasannya, karena _shodo_ bukanlah mata pelajaran favorit semua murid.

Seni untuk kelas khusus adalah tanggung jawab penuh milik Unohana-sensei. Tidak hanya _shodo_, pun _bijutsu _termasuk dalam naungannya. Kecuali _ongaku, _yang pastinya, hanya milik Hirako-sensei.

"HOOAAAAAAA ... pfffffft ..."

Segumpal kertas tiba-tiba menjejali mulut Renji yang tengah menguap lebar. Membuat mata runcingnya mengirim _deathglare_ pada tersangka utama di sebelah kirinya, dengan gumpalan kertas yang masih menyumpal mulutnya. Dan sang tersangka —Ichigo— kembali berlagak memperhatikan penjelasan Unohana-sensei dengan tampang serius dibuat-buat.

Renji jadi tersenyum licik. Memperhatikan sebentar bola kertas yang baru dikeluarkan dari mulutnya, lalu kembali menatap Ichigo di sampingnya. Ia sempat mendengus sekali dengan seringai yang semakin menjadi. Lirikkannya yang menyipit seolah berkata "Akan ku balas kau, Ichigo!".

Dan entah sejak kapan bola kertas itu telah terbang meluncur ke arah kepala orange Ichigo. Lalu mendarat tepat ke—

PLUK

"Aish..."

Renji berdecak pura-pura kesal. Begitu sasarannya meleset ke arah dahi dekat ujung mata. Tapi tetap sukses mencetak perempatan di kepala orange Ichigo, setelah bola kertas itu menggelinding ke bawah kursi.

Ichigo menoleh bersama wajah kesalnya. Namun berubah tertegun kala merasa sesuatu yang cair agak kental sedikit menetes dari pelipisnya. Sebelah tangannya bergerak menyentuh daerah yang terasa lembab itu. Dan begitu melihat cairan bening dan sedikit berbau di ujung jarinya, _amber_-nya bergetar. Tangannya pun gemetar. Gigi-giginya bergemeletuk. Lambat-laut wajah tegangnya kian ber-urat. Ichigo murka dengan dilatarbelakangi sambaran petir dan angin topan.

Menatap garang si pelaku pelemparan bola kertas ber-saliva.

Sebaliknya, Renji justru balas menatap dengan sorot mata menantang. Kini kedua kepala berbeda warna itu berhadapan. Saling melempar hujatan melalui mata, yang kemudian menyulutkan aliran listrik tersambung di pupil mata masing-masing.

_"Kau menantang ku berkelahi ya, Renji?"_

_"Kau yang menantang ku lebih dulu, Ichigo!"_

_"Kau akan menyesal!"_

_"Heh, kau pikir aku takut?"_

PLETAK

Sebuah perempatan muncul di kepala hitam klimis yang membelakangi arena pertarungan mata tersebut. Sedangkan perseteruan 'dalam diam' itu pun masih berlanjut.

_"Kita lihat saja nanti, babon brengsek!"_

_"Aku tidak mau kalau lihat saja. Aku menantang mu untuk berkelahi, dasar jeruk berongga!"_

_"Eh!"_

Ichigo bingung. Sedikit tidak mengerti dengan tanggapan tidak nyambung dari lawan marahnya.

_"Kau bodoh ya?"_

Renji semakin terpancing emosi._  
><em>

_"Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh, jeruk tak berotak?" __  
><em>

_"Ternyata kau memang bodoh. Jeruk tentu saja tak berotak, rambut api!"_

PLETAK

Perempatan kedua kembali muncul di kepala yang sama. Diikuti naiknya pundak bergetar si rambut klimis seolah menahan untuk tidak meledak.

_"Akan ku kupas kulit kepal mu, Ichigo!"_

_"Akan ku cabut rambut api dari kulit kepala mu, Renji!"_

_"Bakayarou! Kau tidak mungkin bisa karena rambut ku ini permanen."_

_"Kumoyarou! Kau juga tak akan bisa menyentuh kepala ku tanpa se-ijin ku."_

_"Grrrr..."_

_"Grrrrr..."_

Selanjutnya, Ichigo dan Renji yang mulai membayangkan diri mereka yang saling menjambak rambut satu sama lain. Dan kini, giliran rambut mereka yang berteriak dalam diam.

_"Lepaskan, Renji!"_

_"Lepaskan, Ichigo!"_

_"Kami juga mau bebas...!"_

PLETAK PLETAK

Gunung api siap memuntahkan laharnya ketika perempatan ketiga dan keempat memenuhi kepalanya. Kedua daun telinga putih itu sudah memerah dan berasap. Kepala hitam itu semakin merunduk dengan pundak yang semakin bergetar. Hingga perang mata di belakang kepalanya telah berubah menjadi perang dengusan dan geraman.

Ishida pecah. Dengan sekali sentak ia memutar tubuhnya ke belakang. Lensa kacamatanya yang berkilat berhasil memutuskan aliran listrik antara mata Ichigo dan Renji. Keduanya pun menoleh bersamaan ke arah Ishida yang entah kenapa terlihat lebih besar.

"Kurosaki! Abarai! Diam-lah! Atau ku benturkan dua kepala tak berguna kalian."

Ishida meracau. Suaranya menggeram kesal sedikit berbisik. Ichigo dan Renji bertukar pandang, kembali berbicara melalui mata.

Kepala orange Ichigo mendongak sekali, bertanya.

_"Ishida kenapa?" _

Bahu Renji mengendik tidak tahu,

_"Entahlah!"_

Ichigo mengangguk seolah paham,

_"Mungkin dia lelah." _

Renji ikutan mengangguk,

_"Aku setuju."_

Bingung, tentu saja. Heran, apa lagi. Aneh, ya Ishida aneh. Tadi dia bilang 'diam'. Memangnya Ichigo dan Renji sudah bikin keributan? Kecuali Ishida bisa mendengar semua pertengkaran batin antara Ichigo dan Renji barusan. Ini dia yang bikin aneh!

Tidak seperti itu. Ishida tidak punya kemampuan telepati apalagi kemampuan membaca pikiran. Dia hanya terlalu peka (baca : sensitif) dengan keadaan.

Kilatan cahaya kembali melintas di kedua lensa optik ketika Ishida membenarkan letak kacamatanya dengan satu jari telunjuk. Wajah putihnya yang terlihat serius tidak menyadari ketika semua mata telah beralih menyorotnya yang belum berbalik badan.

"Ishida-san!" teguran ramah Unohana-sensei menyentaknya.

Ishida berbalik dan mendapati Unohana-sensei tengah tersenyum menatapnya. Mengerti maksud dari tatapan _sensei_-nya, Ishida berdiri. Berdehem sekali sebelum berlanjut untuk menjelaskan situasinya dengan tutur khas-nya yang eksplisit.

"Sebagai ketua kelas teladan, aku wajib menegur Kurosaki dan Abarai yang kupikir sedikit beris—"

"Ishida-san!" Ishida tercekat ketika Unohana-sensei kembali menegurnya.

Bukan tegurannya yang buat Ishida bungkam. Melainkan senyum mistis penuh intimidasi yang terkembang di wajah _sensei-_nya-lah yang buat Ishida ciut. Apalagi ketika suara ramah Unohana-sensei kembali meminta perhatian, "Boleh aku melanjutkan penjelasan ku sekarang?" dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

"Si—silahkan, Unohana-sensei!" Ishida jadi gagap karena gugup.

Wajah putihnya membiru pucat ketika dirinya berangsur duduk. Dengan keringat dingin yang sesekali menetes di keningnya.

Walau sebenarnya agak mengherankan kenapa Ishida yang ditegur kalau Ichigo dan Renji yang bertengkar. Tapi sayang, Unohana-sensei hanya mendengar pekikan kesal Ishida kala itu. Ishida yang malang. Sedangkan Ichigo dan Renji, sudah akur kembali.

.

.

.

Unohana-sensei baru saja mengakhiri penjelasanya. Pandangannya beralih menatap para muridnya setelah menutup buku di depannya.

"Baiklah, _minna_-san. Sebagai persiapan untuk evaluasi test, akan ku berikan kisi-kisi materi soal untuk kalian pelajari. Kalian bisa mencatatnya. Dan jangan lupa untuk segera mengumpulkan tugas praktik minggu lalu. Batas waktunya sebelum ujian dua minggu lagi," jelas Unohana-sensei.

Rukia tersenyum. Diam-diam bangga pada dirinya sendiri. Tugas itu sudah ia selesaikan sejak minggu kemarin. Bahkan sudah ditambahkan aksesoris lukisan Chappy di setiap sudut _hashi_ miliknya. Senyum simpulnya semakin mengulum tatkala menyadari mungkin saja bakat Byakuya nii-san menular padanya.

Kemudian mata lemonnya melempar pandang pada teman-temannya yang mulai gelisah. Tidak untuk Ishida yang tetap serius menatap ke depan. Tentunya ia tidak mau kejadian tadi terulang. Ichigo dan Renji, tampak tidak terlalu peduli dengan tugas yang sama sekali bukan keahlian mereka.

Sedangkan beberapa murid mulai bersuara pelan. Saling bertanya tentang tugas praktik _shodo_ untuk _haiku_ karya Basho yang terkenal. Serangkaian kalimat indah dari sepenggal puisi dalam aksara kanji,

_Furuike ya_

_ Kawazu tobikomu _

_Mizu no oto_

Ditambah latar riak air kolam atau serumpun daun bambu, menjadikannya tugas praktik _shodo_ tersulit di pertengahan semester dua. Unohana-sensei memang terkenal dengan standar estetika-nya yang tinggi.

Pasrah. Dengan beberapa pasang mata yang mulai kembali fokus ke depan. Disusul meredupnya volume bisik-bisik antar murid. Mengembalikan suasana kelas ke dalam keheningan total. Semua mata menatap papan tulis, ketika Unohana-sensei telah memegang batang kapur dan mulai menuliskan kisi-kisi materi untuk ujian tertulis.

Suara kapur putih bertemu papan hitam membunyikan ketukan teratur di setiap goresan kata yang terbentuk. Menjadikannya satu-satunya pemecah sunyi yang mengiringi kegiatan para murid menyalin catatan yang tertulis di papan. Tidak ada yang bersuara. Hanya gerakan kepala mendongak dan merunduk yang tidak serempak ketika para murid bolak-balik menatap bergantian antara papan tulis di depan dengan buku catatan masing-masing.

Dan hanya Toushiro yang terlihat tidak melakukan hal serupa. Entah sejak kapan _emerald_-nya hanya menatap kosong jendela di sebelah kirinya. Mungkin sudah sejak awal kelas dimulai, ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Unohana-sensei. Bahkan pemandangan dedaunan kuning yang bergoyang karena angin, di luar jendela, pun tidak. Pikirannya seperti tidak berada di tempat yang seharusnya. Toushiro melamun.

Tapi seketika lamunan itu buyar ketika pendengarannya menangkap suara kursi yang berdecit tiba-tiba. Disusul dengan isakan napas dalam yang tercekat dari beberapa siswi di kelas. Toushiro menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang pasti berasal dari para murid di kelasnya. Saat itu pula kedua alisnya mengernyit heran.

Mereka tidak lagi menulis. Sedangkan pena masih tergenggam di sebelah tangan masing-masing. Seolah gerakan menulis mereka baru saja terhenti tiba-tiba. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Toushiro heran. Melainkan raut aneh yang ditunjukkan semua murid. Manik hijaunya bergerak-gerak meneliti bergantian wajah-wajah yang terlihat tegang, syok, bahkan ketakutan itu. Beberapa siswi terlihat gemetar dengan bayangan garis-garis hitam di belakang kepala.

Toushiro semakin mengernyit tatkala menyadari semua pasang mata itu hanya menatap terperangah ke satu arah. Penasaran juga bingung, ia mengikuti arah pandang mereka. Setelahnya, ia pun kontan menahan napas dengan mata yang ikut melebar.

Melihat Unohana-sensei berdiri menghadap papan tulis yang terbentang sepanjang dinding di depan kelas. Guru seninya itu terlihat tenang menuliskan sesuatu yang sepertinya kisi-kisi materi soal ujian. Tapi sekali lagi, bukan itu yang membuat semua murid terkejut setengah mati.

Melainkan karena ada dua Unohana-sensei di sana. Saling berdiri bersebelahan dengan jarak sekitar satu meter. Keduanya memakai pakaian yang sama. Sama-sama berdiri menghadap papan tulis. Bahkan sama-sama melakukan gerakan menulis yang serupa. Bedanya, Unohana-sensei di sebelah kanan, tidak memegang kapur tulis. Sehingga tidak tercetak tulisan apa pun pada papan hitam dihadapannya. Walaupun gerakan tangannya seperti menulis layaknya Unohana-sensei di sebelah kiri. Seakan mengikuti.

"A—aku ... tidak ... salah lihat 'kan?" gumam Keigo bertanya entah pada siapa.

Bisikannya terbata di tengah keterkejutannya. Mizuiro mengangguk kaku di sebelahnya. Walaupun tahu kalau Keigo pasti tidak melihatnya.

"I—itu ... Unohana-sensei 'kan?" lanjut Keigo seraya menunjuk ke depan dengan tangan gemetarnya. "Kenapa ... ada du—"

Kriiiiiiiiiiiiing

Mereka tersentak hampir bersamaan. Beberapa berjengit kaget bahkan ada yang memekik sangking terkejutnya. Dering bell tanda pelajaran pertama berakhir, kompak mengarahkan semua mata pada _speaker_ di pojokan atap kelas. Menyalahkannya karena hampir saja meledakkan jantung mereka.

Terutama Keigo yang terlihat sangat kesal dengan napas yang memburu, akibat perkataannya yang tepotong di ujung kalimat.

Dan begitu semuanya kembali menurunkan pandangan ke podium kelas, mereka kembali membisu. Karena hanya mendapati satu Unohana-sensei yang telah berbalik dengan senyum Mahatahu-nya.

"Sepertinya kalian sangat serius memperhatikan, sampai begitu terkejut saat pelajaran berakhir."

Unohana-sensei tetap tenang, berkata seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Bahkan saat mendapati _nihil_ tanggapan dari para muridnya yang bungkam. Tidak ada yang mampu bersuara, semua hanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sampai Unohana-sensei berpamitan dan melenggang keluar kelas. Semua masih diam keheranan.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>. . . . .<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

Gosip menyebar layaknya endemik. Baru kemarin peristiwa ganjil itu terjadi, kini hampir semua murid satu sekolah menggunjingnya. Topik hangat tentang penampakan sosok 'mirip Unohana-sensei' telah menjadi buah bibir dimana-mana. Entah siapa yang memulai, tapi siapa pun itu pastinya cukup ahli. Hingga desas-desus itu pun sampai merambah di kalangan para guru dan murid.

"Benar-benar mengerikan. Tangan ku sampai tidak bisa bergerak." Mahana Natsui, membuka percakapan di sela-sela acara makan siang bersama di taman belakang sekolah. Mengangkat kembali topik yang masih panas.

"Aku bahkan tidak berkedip menatapnya." Chizuru Honsou, ikut menambahkan sambil menunjuk matanya di balik kacamata berbingkai merah yang dikenakannya. Memberi kesan dramatis.

"Iya. Suara ku juga seperti tercekat di tenggorokan. Sulit sekali untuk bersuara." Michiru Ogawa, bergumam pelan. Ikut menimpali.

"Tapi, apa kalian juga merasa ini aneh? Kenapa penampakan itu menyerupai Unohana-sensei? Menurutmu bagaimana, Kuchiki-san?" Inoue menoleh pada Rukia di sebelahnya.

"Eh!" Membuat Rukia sedikit bingung ditatap oleh mata bulat kelabu Inoue yang terlihat begitu penasaran. "Iya, kupikir juga cukup aneh. Penampakan itu jelas bukan hantu, karena Unohana-sensei 'kan masih hidup."

Inoue mengangguk setuju. Tapi kembali termenung heran, "Lalu itu siapa?" tanya Inoue lagi sedikit melemah.

Ryou Kunieda, menatap dingin teman-temannya. Semilir angin menerbangkan helaian rambut panjang lurusnya, ketika suara rendah keluar dari mulutnya. "Mungkin saja itu roh penasaran penghuni kelas yang kemudian menampakkan diri menyerupai Unohana-sensei untuk menakuti kita."

Perkataan, suara, wajah, bahkan rambutnya sangat melengkapi kesan seram dari kalimat itu. Membuat yang lain semakin bergidik ngeri. Sekaligus mengakui bakat lain selain olahraga lari yang dimilikinya, Ryou juga sangat bertalenta untuk berakting di film horor.

"Sudah. Jangan diteruskan. Aku jadi tidak berani ke toilet sendirian," tukas Michiru cepat. Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan tema menyeramkan ini.

"Toilet?" Sebelah telinga Chizuru berkedut. Kemudian mendekat ke arah Inoue dengan semburat merah di pipinya. "Apa kau mau ke toilet, _Hime_? Ayo, aku temani!" Bergaya bak pujangga yang sedang merayu sekuntum bunga, Chizuru menggenggam sebelah tangan Inoue dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"A—aku tidak sedang ingin ke toilet, Chizuru-chan!" Inoue jadi salah tingkah begitu wajah Chizuru semakin dekat.

Dan kembali Tatsuki datang sebagai si perusak suasana, bagi Chizuru. "Menjauh dari Orihime, Chizuru! Atau kutendang kau." Sebelah tangan Tatsuki menarik kerah belakang seragam Chizuru seperti kucing.

"Apa masalah mu, Tatsuki?" Chizuru meronta, wajahnya pun berubah jadi iblis. "Lepaskan aku. Kau bukan tipe ku."

"Diam kau, mesum!" Tatsuki balas berteriak.

"Sudah ... sudah ... Tatsuki-chan! Chizuru-chan! Hentikan, jangan bertengkar!" Sedangkan Inoue hanya mampu melerai dengan gaya kikuk dan panik.

Rukia tertawa melihat tingkah lucu teman-temannya yang cukup meramaikan suasana siang itu. Walaupun di kepala ravennya masih bermunculan banyak spekulasi tentang fenomena ganjil yang sempat menghebohkan kelasnya kemarin. Sedikit merasakan sebuah _deja vu_ yang berhubungan dengan peristiwa itu.

Rukia mencoba mengingatnya, hingga pandangannya tak sengaja menangkap sosok yang cukup familiar baginya beberapa hari ke belakang. Di sana, si objek pandangan tengah berjalan melintasi sepanjang koridor gedung A. Surai putihnya terlihat mencolok bahkan dari posisi Rukia yang cukup jauh. Sampai sosok itu menghilang di balik tikungan. Iris violet-nya masih menatap ujung koridor gedung A yang tepat menghadap ke taman belakang. Bertanya-tanya dalam heran, hendak kemana si Hitsugaya itu.

"Kuchiki-san!" Rukia menoleh ketika suara Inoue memanggilnya. Kemudian menyodorkan sebuah susu kemasan, "Ini untuk mu! Tadi aku membawakannya untuk Kurosaki-kun, tapi ternyata kebanyakan. Jadi, dia menyuruhku untuk membagikannya pada teman-teman ku," ungkap Inoue polos.

Rukia sempat meragu, tapi tetap diterimanya juga. "_Arigatou_!"

Senyum manis pun langsung terlukis di paras cantik Inoue, "Sama-sama, Kuchiki-san!"

"Kurasa, Ichigo juga menyukaimu Orihime-chan" tebak Manaha setelah menimbang dari penuturan Inoue.

Yang sukses membuat wajah Inoue jadi merah padam, tapi tetap antusias. "Be—benarkah?" pertanyaannya jadi melengking.

"Hn ... Dia juga cukup perhatian pada mu." Kini wajah Inoue sudah berasap karena terbakar mendengar tebakan lanjutan Manaha.

Sedangkan Rukia hanya melirik bergantian ke arah teman-temannya sambil menyedot susu lewat sedotan. Tanpa berniat untuk ikut menimpali.

"Lalu, kau punya hubungan apa dengan si Hitsugaya, Rukia-chan?"

.

BRUUUSSSHH

.

Susu di dalam mulutnya langsung tersembur keluar begitu pertanyaan barusan mengejutkan Rukia.

"Ke—kenapa ... tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu?" Rukia kaget. Sama sekali tidak menyangka pertanyaan barusan ditujukan padanya.

"Iya, itu karena sudah empat hari kalian terlihat datang ke sekolah dan pulang bersama. Padahal tidak ada seorang pun di kelas yang berani mendekati apalagi menegurnya. Walaupun dia sangat tampan. Itu karena si Hitsugaya terlihat sangat acuh dan dingin. Jadi, apa kalian sudah pacaran?"

Rukia menganga lebar. Ingin menyangkal tapi justru koakan putus-putus yang keluar dari kerongkongannya. Jadinya, ia hanya menatap tak percaya pada hasil kesimpulan cepat Manaha yang menurut Rukia sangat tidak relevan. Dan Rukia pun semakin tersudut begitu yang lain mulai memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan beruntun.

"Kuchiki-san, jadi kau sungguh pacaran dengan Toushiro-kun?"

"Sejak kapan kalian pacaran?"

"Bagaimana ceritanya?"

"Iya. Katakan sesuatu Rukia-chan!"

Tatapan dari dua belas pasang mata itu seolah ingin menelannya hidup-hidup. Ingin rasanya Rukia berteriak pada siapa pun untuk segera membawanya pergi dari sini. Tapi ini bukan saatnya untuk lari. Rukia harus meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini.

"Bu—bukan seperti itu," Rukia mengawalinya dengan menyangkal. "Itu... tidak benar."

Iya. Itu sangat tidak benar. "Hitsugaya-san... dia hanya tetangga baru ku." Ini dia alasannya kenapa mereka selalu terlihat bersama. Rukia tersenyum.

Tapi, sepertinya alasan Rukia justru menjadi pematik situasi menjadi semakin panas.

"Tetangga? Wah, tidak disangka ya!"

"Iya. Si Hitsugaya sengaja pindah agar bisa terus berdekatan dengan Rukia-chan."

"Toushiro-kun romantis sekali."

"Jadi, apa kau sudah mendapat restu dari keluargamu Rukia-chan?"

Rukia salah bicara. Senyumnya langsung pudar. Kepalanya jadi tengak-tengok dengan panik menatap satu-satu temannya.

_Tidak. Bukan. Kalian salah... Maksudku bukan begitu... Aku bahkan tidak kenal siapa dia...  
><em>

_Restu untuk apa? Dan apanya yang romantis? Dia itu semi-bisu..._

Lalu, sisa waktu istirahat siang itu pun dihabiskan dengan sesi interogasi. Rukia jadi tersangkanya, sedangkan yang lain jadi polisi semua. Bahkan Rukia tidak diizinkan memiliki seorang pengacara untuk melakukan pembelaan apalagi untuk naik banding.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di waktu yang sama dan di tempat yang berbeda...

Tersangka lainnya —Toushiro— tengah duduk di salah satu kursi yang terletak di pojok ruangan. Rak-rak tinggi menjulang berbaris teratur memenuhi ruangan yang sunyi, dengan buku-buku beraneka jenis tersusun disela-sela tingkatan rak. Menjadikannya latar belakang suasana saat Toushiro sibuk membolak-balik halaman buku. Sengaja memilih lokasi tersembunyi yang jarang dilalui pengunjung. Demi menjaga fokusnya pada objek di hadapannya.

Perpustakaan yang lenggang membantu Toushiro berkonsentrasi tatkala mata dan jari telunjuknya di pakai untuk menyusuri kalimat perkalimat secara bersamaan. Buku di hadapannya tampak lebar dan tebal ketika tangannya kembali membalikkan lembar ke halaman berikutnya. Mata dan jari telunjuknya pun kembali bekerja. Kini mereka meneliti setiap wajah dari tiap-tiap foto yang tercetak hitam putih. Satu persatu, diamati dengan saksama. Bahkan sampai halaman terakhir buku tahunan itu. Alisnya bertaut, karena Toushiro tidak berhasil menemukan apa yang dicarinya sejak tadi.

Dari beberapa buku serupa yang telah bertumpuk di sebelah kiri mejanya, tidak ada satu pun diantaranya yang memberikan jawaban. Kembali berpikir dengan sebelah tangan yang sesekali meremas gelisah.

_Tahun lalu, bahkan tiga tahun yang lalu pun tidak ada. _

_Lalu, aku harus mencarinya di tahun berapa?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

Jam dinding berdetak cukup nyaring. Mengisi keheningan ruangan kamar serba violet itu. Dua jarum jam yang berputar beriringan telah menunjukkan waktu malam. Dan Rukia masih bergeming di tempatnya. Duduk menghadap meja belajar. Kedua kakinya menekuk di atas kursi, dengan pose dirinya yang memeluk lutut. Rukia menggigit-gigit kuku ibu jari kanannya, tenggelam dalam memoar-nya.

Rukia ingat. Tapi tidak yakin. Alisnya bertaut, dengan ingatannya yang terus diputar ulang lalu di pause pada bagian yang sama. Kemudian membandingkannya dengan ingatan lain. Terlihat sama tapi terlalu berbeda. Sampai akhirnya ia menemui titik terang dari peristiwa _deja vu_-nya siang tadi.

Peristiwa yang hampir mirip antara Hisana, kakaknya, dan Unohana-sensei.

Tentang penampakan sosok lain yang menyerupai mereka. Tapi yang berbeda adalah sosok mirip Hisana tidak muncul persis di sampingnya seperti halnya Unohana-sensei.

Rukia semakin menekuk alisnya dalam, dengan genggaman tangannya yang beranjak ke depan dahi. Lalu mengetuk-ngetukkan ibu jari yang terlipat ke dahinya. Mencoba berpikir ulang.

Hingga suara ketukan pelan dari luar pintu menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Rukia menoleh saat sayup-sayup terdengar Hisana memanggilnya. Kemudian beranjak membukakan pintu.

"Apa kau sedang sibuk?" Kepala Hisana menyembul dari balik pintu yang terbuka ketika bertanya. Pandangannya berkeliling kamar adiknya untuk memastikan.

Rukia pun ikut melakukan hal yang sama, kemudian kembali menatap kakaknya. "Tidak. Apa nee-chan perlu sesuatu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari adiknya, Hisana tersenyum lebar lalu mengangangkat tangannya yang sedang menjinjing sebuah rantang. "Antarkan ini ke rumah depan."

Rukia mengerjap dua kali, sebelum merespon. "Apa?"

Sepertinya ia masih sedikit melamun, sampai kurang paham dengan permintaan kakaknya.

"Onee-chan masak banyak malam ini. Jadi, antarkan ini padanya untuk makan malam," ungkap Hisana lagi.

Rukia masih bengong di depan pintu. Belum beranjak atau mengambil rantang dari tangan Hisana. Otaknya masih _loading. _Sampai akhirnya Rukia paham maksud kakaknya.

"Onee-chan... menyuruh ku... mengantarkan... rantang ini... ke rumah... Hitsugaya... ?" ulang Rukia.

Dengan jeda dua detik di setiap frasa. Dan tangannya yang ikut menegaskan; menunjuk Hisana, menunjuk dirinya, menunjuk rantang, lalu mengacung lurus ke kanan. Seakan di sanalah rumah yang dimaksud.

Hisana tersenyum sebagai tanggapan, lalu segera menyerahkan rantang itu ke tangan Rukia. "Sudah, sana cepat pergi! Nanti makanannya keburu dingin." Lalu melenggang pergi begitu saja.

Tanpa menghiraukan Rukia yang masih melongo. Memegang rantang di ambang pintu dengan tampang pongah.

.

.

.

.

.

Rukia masih memberengut kesal ketika sampai di depan pagar tinggi berwarna putih. Sekali lagi ia menyalahkan kakaknya yang tidak peka. Dan semakin yakin kalau kakaknya pasti punya maksud lain di balik semua ini. Rukia paham kalau kakaknya memang perhatian, tapi tidak untuk tetangga baru yang baru dikenal.

Apalagi menyuruh adik semata wayangnya menyambangi bangunan yang lebih mirip rumah hantu ini. Padahal ia sama sekali belum pernah menginjakkan kakinya ke sini walaupun selalu berangkat dan pulang bersama dengan si pemilik rumah. Dan kini, ia terpaksa datang hanya untuk mengantarkan rantang berisi makan malam. Bisa saja 'kan kalau penghuninya itu ternyata seorang teroris atau buronan yang ternyata sudah diincar sejak lama oleh polisi.

Dan pikiran-pikiran negatif itu terus bergerilya di benaknya, sambil membayangnya wajah pemilik rumah yang dingin dan datar.

Rukia mendorong pagar putih itu dengan sedikit tenaga. Decitan besi tua memekik di tengah heningnya halaman rumah milik keluarga Hitsugaya itu. Mengintip sebentar sebelum mulai memasuki halaman. Rukia menjumpai beberapa lampu taman, tapi tidak ada yang menyala. Semakin menambah kesan mistis di pelataran yang gelap. Kakinya melangkah hati-hati. Waspada kalau-kalau ia akan menginjak hewan melata atau sejenisnya. Walaupun ia jadi heran sendiri kenapa bisa berpikir seperti itu. Memangnya rumah ini bekas kebun binatang?

Menatap sebentar pintu kembar yang menjulang dengan ukiran-ukiran dewa Yunani. Rukia mengehembuskan napas untuk menyiapkan dirinya, kemudian mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke depan pintu. Ia mengetuk sebanyak tiga kali. Lalu jeda sejenak seraya menunggu sahutan. Namun yang ditunggu tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya, Rukia berdecak. Tangannya kembali mengetuk dua kali lipat dari jumlah awal. Lalu kembali jeda, menunggu dengan mengetuk-ketukan ujung sebelah alas kakinya ke lantai.

Lama tak ada respon, membuatnya semakin tidak nyaman. Suasana sunyi dan gelap di sekelilingnya sama sekali tak membuatnya tenang. Rukia kembali mengetuk pintu dengan tempo cepat tidak sabaran. Kepalanya sesekali menoleh ke belakang di sela-sela ketukan pintu. Dan saat mulutnya terbuka berniat meneriakkan nama si pemilik rumah, suara kenop terbuka menghentikannya.

Disusul terbukanya sebelah daun pintu perlahan. Kini Rukia bisa sedikit bernapas lega ketika mendapati Toushiro berdiri di ambang pintu. Walaupun mata itu masih menatap dingin, seperti biasa. Tapi juga sedikit mengernyit heran. Mungkin merasa aneh mendapati Rukia di depan rumahnya malam-malam.

"Hisana nee-chan meminta ku untuk memberikan ini padamu. Untuk makan malam." Rukia menyodorkan rantang di tangannya ke depan Toushiro. Sekaligus menjawab tatapan heran yang dilayangkan pemuda itu.

Toushiro menatap sebentar rantang itu, lalu segera meraihnya. "Terima kasih. Dan sampaikan juga pada kakak mu."

_Ternyata dia bisa juga mengucapkan kalimat panjang!_, pikir Rukia. Karena yang ia tahu, pemuda ini irit bicara.

"Akan kusampaikan, permisi!" ujarnya lalu melenggang pergi.

Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika suara Toushiro mencegahnya,"Tunggu!"

Rukia menoleh dengan pandangan bertanya. Yang langsung dijawab oleh Toushiro, "Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan."

Mendengarnya penuturan itu membuat Rukia kembali menghadapkan seluruh tubuhnya ke depan Toushiro. Dengan pandangan heran yang belum lepas dari rautnya, Rukia menunggu Toushiro melanjutkan. "Apakah sepengetahuan mu ada murid lain di sekolah yang juga memiliki nama belakang 'Hitsugaya'?"

"Hah!" Rukia kaget. Ternyata si Hitsugaya ini juga bisa bertanya. Terlebih pertanyaannya yang bersifat ambigu, antara sengaja dan sangat disengaja untuk mengetest daya tampung otaknya. Lagipula itu 'kan marganya, kenapa malah bertanya pada orang lain?

Dan tanpa berpikir, ia pun menjawab dengan gamblang "Setahu ku tidak ada selain kau. Lagipula untuk apa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

Rukia diam. Sudah cukup puas ia menadapat tanggapan acuh dari pemuda dingin itu. Dan ia memilih untuk tidak mendebatnya, dan kembali melenggang pergi.

"Ya sudah," ujarnya ikut-ikutan acuh. Namun sedetik kemudian Rukia berhenti lagi. Lalu kembali menoleh, "Ah! Mungkin sebaiknya kau ganti lampu taman yang mati itu. Agar tetanggamu tahu kalau rumah ini berpenghuni. Permisi!" ujarnya sewot.

Kini Rukia benar-benar meninggalkan Toushiro yang masih termangu menatap bergantian antara lampu-lampu taman dan punggung mungil si gadis Kuchiki yang mulai tenggelam tertelan kegelapan. Dan sepertinya, saran itu patut dipertimbangkan.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**[Senin, 20 November 2000****—Kelas _Bijutsu_]**

.

.

.

.

Aula kelas seni rupa jadi tujuan utama para murid kelas E-2 saat jam pertama. Sesuai instruksi Unohana-sensei melalui Ishida, bahwa hari ini mereka akan praktik melukis benda hidup. Setelah peristiwa ganjil yang terjadi minggu lalu, gosip tentang penampakan itu mulai mereda. Tapi masih ada segelintir siswa yang mulai mengangkat topik itu kembali. Terutama pagi ini, saat kelas E-2 kembali akan berhadapan dengan Unohana-sensei setelah peristiwa penampakan itu. Beberapa siswa terdengar bisik-bisik membicarakan peristiwa itu, dan beberapa diantaranya menerka akan terulangnya kejadian serupa. Sedangkan para siswi hanya mencuri dengar dengan wajah takut-takut.

Sampai suara pintu geser menghentikan kasak-kusuk diantara para murid. Unohana-sensei memasuki ruangan dengan beberapa buku di pelukannya. Berjalan tenang ke arah meja guru di pojok depan. Para murid pun bergegas kembali ke kursi masing-masing. Dengan semua mata yang mulai memperhatikan Unohana-sensei yang telah duduk di kursinya. Suasana hening, bahkan terlalu hening. Didominasi tatapan penasaran dan cemas, semua murid menunggu Unohana-sensei memulai pelajaran atau setidaknya buka suara.

Tapi, guru seni itu tak kunjung bersuara, yang malah sibuk meletakkan buku-buku dari pelukannya ke atas meja satu persatu dengan tempo lambat. Merubah tatapan menanti para murid menjadi keheranan. Apalagi saat Unohana-sensei kembali menghiraukan mereka dengan sibuk membaca buku, sesekali tangannya bergerak membalik halaman. Duduk tegak di kursinya dan tanpa menatap siswanya sedikit pun, semakin memperdalam kerutan heran di dahi para murid. Toushiro bahkan ikut mengernyit heran dan mengacuhkan pemandangan di luar jendela sejak awal. _Emerald_-nya ikut memperhatikan Unohana-sensei yang terlihat sedikit aneh, dengan wajah datar tanpa senyum seperti biasanya.

Terlihat Rukia yang duduk di depannya, pun turut melakukan hal yang sama. _Violet_-nya tak lepas menatap Unohana-sensei yang jadi lebih dingin.

Lain halnya dengan Inoue, yang sepertinya lebih terpaku menatap ke luar jendela. Entah apa yang dilihatnya, karena tiba-tiba saja ia terisak kaget. Membuat Rukia yang duduk di belakangnya mendengar, dan mau-tak-mau melepas pandang pada Unohana-sensei, lalu ikut mengarahkan mata ke arah pandang Inoue.

Ishida tiba-tiba berdiri, membenarkan letak kacamatanya, dan berinisiatif untuk menyapa Unohana-sensei lebih dulu. Tapi urung dilakukannya ketika suara Rukia menyahut lebih cepat.

"Unohana-sensei!" panggil Rukia yang telah berdiri dari duduknya.

Ishida menoleh ke belakang dengan kerutan di dahinya. Menatap penuh tanya pada Rukia yang terlihat gusar. Sama halnya dengan Toushiro yang kini menengadah menatap Rukia yang berdiri di depannya. Juga Ichigo bahkan Renji, dan semua pasang mata kini menatap Rukia.

Tapi gadis Kuchiki itu justru terus menatap tajam ke depan, ke arah Unohana-sensei yang masih bergeming di tempat.

"Unohana-sensei!" panggilnya lagi sedikit lebih keras. Semakin menyematkan kebingungan di benak teman-temannya.

"Oii Rukia, kau kenapa?" Ichigo bertanya mewakili.

Namun Rukia sama sekali menghiraukannya. Dan kembali memanggil dengan suara yang semakin keras, "Unohana-sensei!"

"Kuchiki-san, apa yang terjadi?" tegur Ishida yang semakin tidak mengerti dengan tingkah ganjil Rukia.

Kembali menghiraukan teguran, Rukia masih menatap tajam Unohana-sensei. Napasnya terlihat mulai memburu dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal kuat, bergetar. Ia kembali berteriak, "Unohana-sensei! Saya mohon, tolong katakan sesuatu!"

Suaranya bergema di aula kelas yang hening. Namun tidak ada lagi yang menegurnya, karena kini semua murid turut menatap Unohana-sensei yang tetap bergeming. Tanpa bergerak, tanpa suara. Mata Unohana-sensei masih fokus menatap buku di atas meja, tubuhnya pun masih duduk tegak.

Semua murid menanti dengan harap-harap cemas. Dan semakin bertanya-tanya kenapa Unohana-sensei tak kunjung merespon. Hingga suara pelan sarat keterkejutan memecah keheningan itu.

"Di... bawah," gumam Inoue.

Kompak semua mata beralih menatap Inoue yang masih terpaku di depan jendela. Tatsuki yang duduk di depan Inoue bahkan sudah ikut menatap jendela lebih dulu. Disusul Toushiro yang berada paling belakang dekat dengan jendela sebelah kiri. Lalu disambut serombongan murid yang berebut ingin melihat keluar dari deretan jendela yang sama. Tak lama setelahnya, mereka hanya mampu tercekat dan memekik kaget. Beberapa siswi membekap mulutnya agak tidak menjerit histeris. Kini, semua mata yang menatap keluar jendela, telah melebar sempurna.

Menyaksikan dari jendela lantai dua kelas seni; Kepala sekolah Kyouraku-sensei, Ukitake-sensei, dan Unohana-sensei tengah berbincang akrab di halaman belakang sekolah. Berdiri saling berhadapan di pinggiran lapangan bola, para guru itu terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang penting.

Dan tanpa para guru itu sadari, keadaan mencekam telah melanda aula kelas seni yang dihuni anggota kelas E-2. Sebagian besar kepala itu kini dihuni satu pertanyaan yang sama dengan sebuah tanda tanya besar. Kalau yang sedang berbincang dengan Kyouraku-sensei dan Ukitake-sensei itu adalah Unohana-sensei yang asli, lalu yang duduk di depan kelas itu siapa?

Gerakan kepala mereka lambat-lambat mengarah ke depan kelas. Kembali menatap 'Unohana-sensei yang lain' yang masih duduk bergeming. Semua membeku... Semua bisu... Hanya gempuran detak jantung yang mampu didengar di telinga masing-masing. Susah payah Renji menelan ludah, mendapati peristiwa ganjil itu kembali terjadi. Kemudian ia tersentak tatkala melihat Ichigo di sebelahnya malah bergerak maju. Kakinya melangkah lambat dan sedikit mengendap-endap.

"I—Ichigo...," bisik Renji memanggil.

Sedangkan Ichigo tetap berjalan. Mata _amber_-nya menata lurus ke depan. Melangkah hati-hati seperti hendak menangkap hewan terbang.

"Ichigo... kau mau apa?" Tatsuki ikut berbisik. Sementara yang lain semakin menatap horor aksi nekad Ichigo. Sebelah tangannya merentang ke belakang, sebagai tanggapan dan juga isyarat agar teman-temannya tidak bersuara.

Hingga langkah Ichigo sampai di depan kelas, tepat di samping sosok mirip Unohana-sensei. Ichigo berhenti, jeda sejenak sebelum mengambil napas panjang lalu menghembuskan pelan melalui mulut. Masih menatap tajam, sebelah tangannya bergerak, terangkat ke depan. Dengan sangat perlahan, tangan gemetar Ichigo terulur semakin mendekat ke arah sosok mirip Unohana-sensei.

"Kurosaki...," bisik Ishida tanpa sadar.

Sementara yang lain hanya bisa menelan ludah, menahan napas, dan melotot horor. Mereka cemas sekaligus penasaran. Dengan jantung yang memompa cepat seakan hendak menjebol keluar.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Tidak ada yang berkedip. Bahkan Ichigo sendiri. Menatap tangannya yang gemetar, semakin memotong jarak antara ujung jemarinya yang memucat dengan pundak sosok 'mirip Unohana-sensei'. Hingga sampai pada batas sejengkal, tangan Ichigo berhenti di udara.

Yang lain pun tersentak. Bahkan juga Ichigo sendiri. Kaget saat tangannya tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak. Terlebih lagi saat ujung jemarinya menyentuh sesuatu. Ichigo mencoba untuk meneruskannya namun terhalang oleh sesuatu itu. Tangannya kemudian meraba dengan gerakan gugup. Hingga telapak tangannya merasakan sesuatu seperti sekat transparan yang terbentang menghalangi dengan jarak sejengkal dari pundak sosok itu.

Dan Ichigo masih menyentuhnya, sekat mirip kaca transparan itu, saat tiba-tiba sosok 'mirip Unohana-sensei' itu bergerak dari yang semula hanya diam tak bergeming. Ichigo pun terperanjat di tempatnya. Sempat membeku sesaat ketika kepala sosok itu mulai terangkat dari yang semula menunduk, perlahan namun pasti.

Dan seiring kepala sosok itu yang semakin menegak, Ichigo mundur. Dengan langkah yang begitu kaku. Dan tubuhnya yang menegang sempurna. Selangkah... dua langkah... tiga langkah...

BRUUUKK

Punggungnya menabrak meja di belakangnya dan jatuh terduduk di lantai. Ichigo masih beku dengan mata yang masih membelalak menyorot sosok itu. Hingga kepala sosok itu menegak sempurna, memperlihatkan wajah 'Unohana-sensei' tanpa ekspresi. Membuat napas Ichigo jadi setengah-setengah, sesak. Sementara yang lain hanya diam beku menatap penampakan di depan dan Ichigo gemetar ketakutan.

Kini, wajah 'Unohana-sensei' itu menatap balik dengan sorot mata datar dan tajam. Membuat semua jantung dan paru-paru yang ditatapnya, seperti berhenti bekerja. Lalu setelahnya, bak diserang badai salju di tengah musim dingin, semua murid berubah jadi patung es. Semua wajah mereka membiru pucat seperti jasad tanpa roh. Seperti mati berdiri, ketika tanpa diduga sosok tanpa ekspresi itu kembali menunjukkan pergerakan.

Ia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya lambat-lambat. Perlahan hingga terbentuk sebuah senyum. Terus melengkung hingga senyum itu semakin lebar... semakin lebar... lalu berubah menjadi seringai yang lebar... dan mengerikan.

Disusul memudarnya wujud mengerikan itu yang merambat perlahan dari bawah.

Keigo langsung pingsan di tempat. Sementara yang lain masih terpaku. Dengan gemetar hebat yang lolos dari tubuh masing-masing tanpa bisa dicegah.

Dan dari total murid kelas E-2 yang berjumlah 30 orang, hanya Toushiro yang masih mampu tersadar dari keterkejutan hebatnya. Kemudian segera menyambar sebelah tangan orang terdekatnya tanpa melihatnya, menariknya cepat dan berlari keluar kelas.

Suara pintu yang digeser kuat oleh Toushiro pun akhirnya ikut menyadarkan yang lainnya. Beberapa menoleh bersamaan ke arah pintu yang terbuka, dan kemudian terjadilah kepanikan.

"HUUAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

"Kyaaaaaaaaa..."

Suara teriakan-demi-teriakan itu menggema di seluruh penjuru kelas. Tatsuki segera menarik Inoue yang masih beku dan memaksanya berlari keluar. Disusul Chad dengan memanggul Keigo yang tak sadarkan diri, diikuti Mizuiro. Kemudian disambut suara meja kursi yang terdorong asal juga suara gedebak-gedebuk memeriahkan upaya penyelaman diri para murid. Akhirnya terjadilah aksi dorong-dorongan dari seluruh murid yang berjejal di depan pintu. Mereka berebut untuk keluar dengan teriakan-teriakan yang belum mereda, justru semakin menjadi. Sementara Ishida dan Renji serempak menghampiri Ichigo yang masih sesak napas terduduk di lantai. Keduanya segera membangkitkan Ichigo dengan menarik lengan kanan dan kirinya.

"Ichigo sadarlah, kita harus segera keluar dari sini," teriak Renji tepat di depan telinga kanan Ichigo.

Kemudian mereka segera memapah Ichigo dan membawanya beranjak keluar dari kelas seni. Meninggalkan sosok mirip Unohana-sensei yang masih menyeringai dan baru memudar setengah badan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga guru senior yang masih berbincang di pinggir lapangan, dikejutkan oleh suara teriakan tiba-tiba dan kegaduhan dari lantai dua. Ketiganya segera menengadah mencari sumber keributan yang bisa dipastikan berasal dari kelas seni, kelas Unohana-sensei. Mereka pun bertukar pandang heran setelahnya kemudian segera berlari mengahampiri sumber kekacauan.

Semua murid berhamburan ke luar kelas. Mereka berlari kocar-kacir. Sibuk menyelamatkan diri masing-masing. Dengan Toushiro yang masih berlari menarik seseorang yang turut berlari di belakangnya, menjadikannya pemimpin jalan bagi 'rombongan kabur' yang entah kenapa ikut berlari di belakangnya. Menyusuri lorong koridor sepi lalu berbelok menuruni tangga ke lantai satu. Dan terus berlari ke luar gedung walau sempat berpapasan dengan tiga guru senior di pintu depan yang hendak memasuki gedung dengan wajah bingung. Disusul Tatsuki yang menarik Inoue dan Chad yang masih memanggul Keigo, lalu Mizuiro. Sementara 'rombongan kabur' lainnya yang menyusul di belakangnya semakin berteriak panik dengan menunjuk-nunjuk.

"HUAAAAAAAA...," ketika berpapasan dengan Unohana-sensei di depan gedung. Dan kembali berlari dengan sesekali melihat ke belakang. Kemudian tak lama setelahnya, diakhiri oleh Ishida dan Renji yang berlari kepayahan memapah Ichigo yang terkulai lemas.

Melewati begitu saja tiga guru yang hanya tengak-tengok bingung melihat tingkah aneh murid-muridnya. Terutama Unohana-sensei yang sempat diteriaki murid-muridnya seolah ketakutan melihatnya, hanya bisa mengernyit heran. Dan tanpa menunggu lama, ketiganya segera menyusul 'rombongan kabur' itu.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapah khita ke sinih?" tanya Manaha dengan terengah.

Membungkuk dengan kedua tangan yang bertopang di lutut, ia menatap Toushiro yang tiba-tiba berhenti berlari ketika sampai di tengah lapangan bola di halaman belakang. Sementara rombongan lain yang baru sampai pun melakukan hal yang sama, menatap seakan bertanya dengan napas memburu sehabis berlari sambil teriak-teriak.

"Karena tempat terbuka adalah lokasi paling aman," jelas Toushiro singkat.

Sama sekali tidak terlihat kelelahan, karena Toushiro hanya fokus berlari tanpa berteriak. Iris _turquoise_-nya kemudian beralih pada seseorang di belakangnya. Yang kini tengah mengarahkan manik ungu kelam miliknya kepada Toushiro, menatap dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Toushiro pun semakin mengernyit heran, ketika gadis itu —Rukia— masih terus menatapnya tanpa berpaling sedikit pun. Kemudian jadilah ajang tatap-tatapan diantara kedua insan berbeda jenis itu. Sampai suara Unohana-sensei memutus kontak mata antara si Hitsugaya dengan gadis Kuchiki.

"Di mana Ishida?" Unohana-sensei berjalan membelah kerumunan siswa. Diikuti Kyouraku-sensei dan Ukitake-sensei di belakangnya.

Ukitake-sensei yang ikut khawatir pun bertanya pada salah satu siswa di sampingnya, "Apa kalian baik-baik saja?"

Yang langsung mendapat gelengan lemah dari yang ditanya. Sementara Toushiro yang awalnya hanya menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, melihat Unohana-sensei datang, kini mulai berbalik menghadap. Dan ketika ia berbalik, sebelah tangannya seperti tertahan. Toushiro kembali menoleh ke arah Rukia di belakangnya, lalu beralih ke arah tangannya. Saat itu juga ia baru sadar kalau ia belum melepas genggaman tangannya sejak ia menarik Rukia dari kelas. Semburat merah muda tipis menghiasi pipi keduanya ketika Toushiro dengan cepat menarik tangannya. Lalu sama-sama menatap ke arah Unohana-sensei. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Unohana-sensei begitu Ishida menghampirinya setelah berhasil mendudukan Ichigo.

Terlihat Chad juga telah menurunkan Keigo yang telah sadarkan diri di sebelah Ichigo.

Ishida berdehem sekali seraya membenarkan letak kacamatanya, "Saya juga tidak yakin, Unohana-sensei!"

Ya. Semua yang ada di sana juga tidak yakin. Apakah ini nyata atau sekedar delusi. Tapi sebagai ketua kelas yang bertanggung jawab, Ishida tetap menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya kepada ketiga guru senior yang kini hanya bisa tercengang mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Rukia hanya terdiam di kursinya, sementara teman-teman sekelasnya mengitari dirinya dengan tatapan seribu tanya. Rukia di sidang seperti tersangka. Ia bingung harus berkata apa. Ia juga tidak tahu apa-apa. Bahkan ia pun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, tentang tindakan spontan yang dilakukannya tadi pagi. Rukia memang orang pertama yang menyadari, tapi Inoue yang pertama kali melihat keluar jendela. Rukia juga orang pertama yang berteriak memanggil, tapi itu hanya sebagai pembuktian akan siapa sosok yang asli. Itu berarti, belum tentu ia mengetahui sesuatu atau bahkan segalanya 'kan!

Tapi kenapa teman-teman sekelasnya langsung memberondongnya dengan puluhan pertanyaan? Begitu mereka semua kembali ke kelas E-2.

Rukia memandangi kedua tangannya yang meremas ujung rok rample-nya, ketika ia bergumam pelan. "Aku... tidak tahu siapa sosok itu."

"Tapi kau memanggilnya...," Mizuiro mendesis dengan penuh penakanan.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau itu bukan Unohana-sensei. Bukan berarti aku tahu—"

"Doppelganger."

"Eh!" Rukia berbalik dengan satu sentakan cepat.

Semua peserta sidang dadakan itu pun kompak menoleh ke belakang. Ke arah Toushiro yang duduk bersandar di kursinya, yang tanpa diduga ikut mananggapi dengan raut tenang tapi serius.

Kini, giliran Toushiro yang menerima tatapan penasaran dari yang lain. Yang membuatnya hanya bisa menghela napas, sebelum melanjutkan.

"Berasal dari bahasa Jerman. Sedangkan dalam bahasa Inggris disebut 'Double Walker' atau secara harfiah berarti 'muka ganda'. Berbeda dengan penampakan hantu, roh, atau semacamnya yang merupakan refleksi arwah dari seseorang yang telah meninggal. Doppelganger adalah suatu fenomena untuk penampakan wajah atau wujud seseorang yang masih hidup. Doppelganger bukanlah sebuah bayangan, melainkan pantulan dari seseorang."

"Tunggu. Apakah maksud dari perkataan mu itu adalah sejenis kembaran?" Ishida bertanya di tengah penjelasan Toushiro.

"Bisa jadi. Ini seperti kembaran gaib," jawab Toushiro.

"Maksudmu, Unohana-sensei memiliki kembaran tak kasat mata?" Renji ikut bertanya penasaran.

"Bukan hanya Unohana-sensei, tapi siapa pun juga pasti memilikinya." Toushiro kembali menjawab tanpa merubah ekspresinya.

Terperangah seketika. Semua yang masuk dalam diskusi itu hanya mampu menganga tak percaya mendengar fakta mengerikan yang baru saja diutarakan Toushiro.

"Mustahil," desis Chizuru tanpa sadar.

"Awalnya aku juga meragukan. Tapi persepsi ku langsung berubah setelah melihat faktanya tadi pagi. Aku yakin kalau itu doppelganger," ungkap Toushiro lagi.

"Dan kau lari lebih dulu tanpa peringatan," timpal Renji sedikit kesal.

"Itu adalah gerak refleks. Dan soal peringatan... sepertinya itu bukan refleks ku," Ya. Karena berteriak 'Lari!' bukanlah gaya Toushiro.

"Tapi kenapa kita semua bisa melihat wujud gaib itu dengan sangat jelas?" giliran Ichigo yang bertanya heran.

"Sebenarnya, fenomena seperti ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Tanggal 12 April 1888, di British Museum of London, penampakan doppelganger milik Dr. Wynn Wescott yang disaksikan oleh para karyawan museum bahkan sempat mendapat sapaan dari rekannya, Mrs. Salmon. Padahal disaat yang sama, Dr. Wynn sedang terbaring sakit di tempat tidur dan tidak pernah keluar rumah sejak pagi pada hari itu. Lalu, kasus doppelganger termahsyur milik Abraham Lincoln, yang melihat 'dirinya' sendiri saat sedang berada di ruang tamu. Bahkan ia melihat dua kembarannya saat itu. Entah kapan fenomena ini pertama kali muncul. Namun pada tahun 1691, ditemukan catatan mengenai Doppelganger yang ditulis oleh Robert Kirk. Tertulis bahwa fenomena ini telah muncul dalam kisah-kisah rakyat Skotlandia dan Irlandia."

Toushiro menjeda, seraya menatap teman-temannya yang masih diam memperhatikan penjelasannya. Menatap dengan berbagai ekspresi dari serius, penasaran, takut, bahkan kagum.

"Ada beragam penjelasan mengenai kemunculan doppelganger. Ada yang percaya kalau doppelganger merupakan malaikat penjaga yang berwajah mirip dengan manusianya. Ada pula yang mengartikannya sebagai roh jahat yang mencuri rupa seorang manusia," lanjutnya.

"Ah! Aku setuju dengan yang barusan itu" Kaigo tiba-tiba berteriak.

Yang langsung mendapat tatapan membunuh dari semua mata yang lagi serius mendengarkan. Kompak menempelkan satu telunjuk di depan mulut masing-masing, dan menyuruh Keigo tutup mulut, "Sssstttttt..."

Keigo pun bungkam. Toushiro kembali melanjutkan.

"Tapi juga ada yang mengartikannya dalam konteks sains, yang menyebutnya dengan **Doppelganger Syndrom**. Ini sejenis syndrom yang mirip dengan sebuah perasaan di mana seorang pasien amputasi bisa merasakan kembali adanya anggota badan yang telah hilang. Sedangkan dalam kasus doppelganger, bukan hanya sebagian anggota badan yang dirasakan kembali, melainkan seluruh tubuh 'tambahan' dirasakan di luar tubuh dan berada di luar kendali. Dan si penggagas teori itu adalah Dr. Peter Brugger dari Zurich University Hospital."

"Aku juga pernah mendengar tentang syndrom tersebut, yang berhubungan dengan syaraf otak ketika mengalami guncangan, stress atau merasa kesepian. Yang kemudian menjelaskan tentang kemunculan bayangan yang disebut 'teman imajinasi', yang banyak terjadi pada anak-anak." Ishida menambahkan berdasarkan pengetahuan kedokteran yang dimilikinya. "Tapi aku belum pernah mendengar tentang teori doppelganger syndrom."

"Sebenarnya, ada satu penjelasan yang lebih masuk akal. Berdasarkan hasil penelitian yang dilakukan oleh Shahar Arzy dari University Hospital, Jenewa, Swiss pada suatu waktu. Menjelaskan bahwa stimulasi elektromagnetik yang diberikan secara sengaja pada otak dapat menciptakan fenomena doppelganger. Terjadi persis seperti halusinasi yang sering dialami oleh penderita Schizoprenia atau paranoia. Eksperimen itu disebut Temporoparietal Junction (TPJ) pada otak kiri." Toushiro kembali melanjutkan.

"Tapi... aku tidak merasa seperti sedang berhalusinasi. Apalagi saat tangan ku menyentuh sekat yang menghalangi sosok itu," timpal Ichigo.

"Ya. Mungkin hasil eksperimen Arzy memang dapat menjelaskan pengalaman Abraham Lincoln. Tapi tidak untuk Dr. Wynn Wescott di British Museum of London." Toushiro menatap Ichigo.

"Benar. Karena tidak mungkin seluruh siswa dari kelas E-2 yang berjumlah 30 orang, mengalami gangguan Temporoparietal otak kiri secara bersamaan," Ishida menyimpulkan sekaligus menutup diskusi.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_"Ketika doppelganger seseorang muncul, manusianya bisa mengalami kelelahan yang amat sangat tanpa sebab."_

Rukia termenung. Kembali melamun menekuk lutut di depan meja belajarnya. Memutar ulang suara Toushiro dalam memoarnya berkali-kali. Mencoba memahami penjelasan tambahan yang disampaikan pemuda itu saat Rukia bertanya tentang ciri-ciri dan alasan dari penampakan fenomena itu ketika mereka dalam perjalanan pulang dari sekolah.

_"Haaah~... aku lelah sekali. Tidak biasanya aku kelelahan seperti ini."_

Rukia ingat kakaknya pernah berkata demikian. Ketika Hisana baru pulang dari pasar setelah Rukia melihat sosok Hisana lain di dapur.

_"Dalam banyak kasus, Doppelganger dipercaya sebagai tanda-tanda kematian."_

_"Ada juga yang percaya, bahwa kemunculannya akan memberi nasihat seputar masa depan orang yang melihatnya."_

Tanpa sadar, ia menggit bibir bawahnya. Menekan ketidakyakinan dan ketidakpercayaan pada kata-kata itu. Rukia paham dengan penjelasan itu, tapi ia sulit meyakininya. Lebih tepatnya ia tidak mau. Jika memang benar, berarti yang Rukia lihat memang doppelganger dari Hisana, kakaknya, beberapa hari lalu. Tapi, ia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan pesan apa pun.

Bingung yang melandanya membuat otaknya tidak mampu berpikir jernih. Hatinya resah dengan berbagai pikiran negatif yang menggelayuti benaknya. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa tenang. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya begitu khawatir. Entah apa itu, tapi terasa mengganjal di pikiran juga hatinya. Apa kegelisahan ini muncul karena Rukia percaya?

Sebelah tangannya kemudian menarik laci meja di depannya. Mengambil sebuah buku bersampul ungu dengan bahan kulit dari dalam laci. Lalu kembali menutup laci setelah meletakkan buku ungu itu di di atas meja. Rukia menyamankan posisi duduknya, kemudian mulai membuka sampul buku. Membolak-balikkan halaman yang telah terisi hingga sampai pada halaman kosong. Pena di tangannya kemudian bergerak menggoreskan tinta hitamnya di atas lembar putih itu. Membentuk huruf menjadi kata, kemudian terkumpul menjadi kalimat, sampai paragraf.

Rukia menulis. Mencurahkan seluruh isi hatinya serta menceritakan peristiwa demi peristiwa yang dialaminya. Mengalir layaknya air, Rukia menggoreskan kata-demi-kata dengan begitu lancarnya. Di buku harian ungunya.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di waktu yang sama... pukul 07.00 malam.

Unohana Retsu baru saja menyelesaikan buku terakhir yang harus dikoreksinya. Kemudian menaruhnya pada tumpukan buku lain yang berasal dari kelas yang sama. Ini adalah minggu yang cukup sibuk baginya. Dan juga cukup berat. Karena ia harus segera menyelesaikan laporan nilai dari para murid asuhannya untuk mata pelajaran yang dipegangnya. Hal ini juga cukup menyita waktunya, karena dipaksa lembur hingga malam menjelang. Ditambah peristiwa tidak masuk akal yang menimpa murid-muridnya pagi tadi, sempat menjadi beban pikirannya. Namun tidak terlalu ditanggapinya yang lebih meyakini kalau peristiwa itu hanyalah halusinasi berlebihan dari para siswa yang terlalu banyak menonton film horor.

Unohana membereskan buku-buku dan peralatan tulis yang berjejer di mejanya. Kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dengan menenteng tas, lalu beranjak keluar ruang guru yang telah sepi. Suasana malam menyambutnya ketika ia berjalan di sepanjang koridor menuju pintu keluar gedung B.

Sepi dan temaram, menemani langkah sepatu pantofel-nya yang mengetuk lantai keramik dengan suara gema yang nyaring. Unohana terus melangkah tenang dan pasti. Hingga matanya menangkap seseorang baru saja melintas di depannya dan berbelok di tikungan koridor. Sekilas ia tercenung menatap koridor tempat seseorang itu berbelok. Sedikit tidak menyangka kalau bukan hanya dirinya yang lembur malam ini.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk berjalan mengikuti seseorang yang dilihatnya tadi. Berjalan semakin mendekat ke ujung koridor. Hingga langkah kakinya membawanya sampai di ujung koridor dan berbelok.

Dan saat itu pula, rasa penasarannya terjawab. Ketika Unohana mendapati seseorang itu ternyata tengah menghadapnya di balik tikungan koridor. Ia pun sempat berjengit karena terkejut, lalu tercengang setelahnya. Begitu ia menyadari siapa seseorang yang sekilas dilihatnya tadi. Tidak, itu bukanlah seseorang. Melainkan 'dirinya' sendiri. Berdiri menatapnya tanpa ekspresi di hadapannya dengan setelan yang sama persis dengan yang di kenakannya saat ini.

Awalnya ia tidak percaya dengan cerita muridnya. Tapi setelah berhadapan langsung seperti ini, Unohana hanya terpaku menatap balik wajah yang begitu mirip dengannya. Apa ini sosok yang dilihat oleh murid-muridnya?

Dan ketika pertanyaan itu terlintas di benaknya, sosok itu menghilang. Disusul rasa lelah yang tiba-tiba menghantam tubuhnya. Unohana lunglai, dan kemudian jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>[1]<strong> _shodo : _seni kaligrafi Jepang_, ongaku : _seni musik_, bijutsu : _seni rupa.

**[2]** _Hashi_ : kertas khusus sebagai media shodo. Memiliki dua sisi berbeda, kasar dan halus.

**[3]** _Haiku_ adalah salah satu bentuk puisi tradsional Jepang yang paling penting. (Selebihnya search di google)

**[4] **_Furuike ya. Kawazu tobikomu. Mizu no oto._ : Di kolam tua. Katak melompat masuk. Air berbunyi.

**[5]** Basho : penyair Haiku terkenal sejak jaman Edo (1600-1868)

.

.

**A/N : **_Sebelumnya saya minta maaf atas keterlambatan dari jadwal yg dijanjikan... dikarenakan beberapa kendala teknis. Lalu, adakah yang pernah bertemu doppelganger? Kalau saya sih belum pernah, dan jangan sampe... amit-amit #ketuk-pala-ketuk-meja. Sebenernya rencananya tadi ch 3 ini bakal jadi 2 part (makanya panjang banget). Tapi gak jadi, karena saya gak mau lama-lama membahas fenomena ini. Jadi takut sendiri pas ngetiknya. Saya juga berencana untuk mengganti genrenya jadi Mystery/Friendship. Alesannya, karena kedepannya suasana pertemanan akan lebih kental ketimbang romance. Tapi, tenang aja. tetep ada romance-nya kok. Jadi, bagaimana kesan-kesan kalian untuk chapter ini. **R.E.V.I.E.W** please!  
><em>

_._

_._

_**PS :** Jum'at depan libur dulu ya! Sekalian nyari ide baru... mohon pengertiannya #bungkuk hormat. Saya juga harus gantian ngerjain Metensarkosi dulu... hehehe_

_._

_._

**_Yuki Sharaa_**


	4. Hitsugaya Toushiro

**Balasan review yang tidak login...**

**Haruka-chan :** Hmm... aku juga setuju kalo Renji itu memang bodoh, Haruka-chan. Tapi selain itu dia juga punya banyak kelebihan, yaitu kelebihan bodohnya huehehe (sama aja keles). Aku dapet ide dari mana-mana Haruka-chan. Pokoknya bukan dari 1 sumber. hehehe... untuk Ichigo, aku rasa dia bodoh (ketularan Renji). Dan pertanyaan2 kamu sepertinya kan lumayan terjawab di ch ini. Selamat membaca...!

**Suit :** Hehehe... sepertinya itu gerak refleks yg disengaja #lho... Bagaimana kalo kita tanya saja ke Hitsu-nya langsung #halah. Iya ini tentang doppelganger Suit-san. Yah, cuman sekedar side story awal aja sih, buat ngawal cerita utamanya. Wah sama nih kita, saya juga merinding pas ngetik bagian itu. apalagi scene terakhir karena pas tengah malem.. hihihi. wkwkwk... sma-sma Suit-san, pasti kaget banget yak. Jantungnya masih aman kan? Yah, daripada bingung, mendingan buruan baca ch ini. sedikit banyak pertanyaan kamu kejawab. tapi belom semuanya... selamat membaca yak!

**Eikichi :** Salam kenal juga Eiki-san (saya panggil gini aja yah!). Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya dan juga terima kasih karena udah dibilang fic keren #jadi malu. Hmm... apa maksudnya Eiki-san, Toushiro di sini mirip sama Do Min-joon di Dramkor 'My Love From The Star'? yg mirip kejeniusannya aja 'kan!... Karena saya pikir mereka beda bingiiit. Yah, syukurlah kalo ternyata fic ini bisa sedikit bermanfaat. gak hanya cuman buat hiburan walaupun agak gaje. Waduh, tapi kayaknya masih jauh sangat kalo dimiripin sama Kubo-sensei. hehehe... dan untuk penasarannya, yah itu memang tujuan awal kenapa fic ini saya kasih genre misteri. Sengaja untuk mengajak para reader ikut-ikutan berspekulasi. Ini ch 4 sudah siap... selamat membaca ya Eiki-san! Jangan lupa mampir lagi...

**thathaa :** Hah! Yang bener thathaa kamu ketemu doppelganger? Gimana ceritanya tuh? Dan kamu masih berani baca fic saya... saluuuuuuttt (*o*)b. Saya aja yg cuman ngarang suka merinding sendiri pas ngetiknya -_-"", apalagi sampe ketemu.. hiiiii. Wah, makasih banyak ya thathaa udah dibilang bagus, sampe 'uuuu' nya panjang banget #halah. Padahal masih perlu banyak perbaikan,, tehehe. Okok akan terus sya tingkatkan. terimakasih lagi u/ dukungannya. Dan tenang aja akan tetap ada romance-nya disetiap ch (akan sya usahakan)... Selamat membaca thathaa!

**zera :** hehehe... zera penasaran, sama saya juga #lho. Iya, kayaknya kamu lupa kasih nama, tapi gpp saya akan tetap ciren kok. Hmmmmmm... untuk Metensarkosinya sabar ya. Udah saya ketik kok tapi baru dapet separo. entah kenapa jadi ngadat dan gak selesai2. Mungkin saya terserang blankmood #kok malah curhat. Yah, begitulah, akan saya usahakan untuk update secepatnya. Selamat membaca zera...!

**Guest :** Huuaaaa... jangan donk! ngetik 1 ch aja saya harus curi2 waktu. kalo 2 ch dalam 1 minggu, bisa2 saya gak keluar rumah #pundung. Guest-san minggu ini saya cuman bisa buat 1 ch... gpp ya! Dan selamat membaca...#kabooor

.

Untuk yang login, sudah saya balas melalui **PM** ya!

.

Sekali lagi terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview/fav/follow/alert/PM :

│_mira. cahya 1 _│_Haruka-chan _│_thathaa _│_Chupank _│_zera _│_sinji. kazeri _│__inggar. naghespegapha __│_Guest _│_Suit_│_ceda yagami _│_Aosaki Sakurai_ │_Ayra el Irista_ │_Kiki RyuEunTeuk_ │_Eikichi_ │_Suit as Suit_ │_higitsune84tails_ │_dan juga untuk para readers di seluruh dunia yang bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca_│

.

.

Happy reading!

.

.

_Warning :_ _AU, OOC, Ranjau Typo, banyak istilah, agak ngebingungin  
><em>

_Genre : Mystery/Frienship/Romance_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : I do not own nothing<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>: : : :<br>**

**: : : ENIGMA : : :  
><strong>

**: : : :  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>_Hitsugaya Toushiro_<strong>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

_Ia tahu kalau ia sedang bermimpi. Tapi rasanya sulit sekali untuk membuka mata. Ia berdecak, lagi-lagi ia harus kembali ke malam itu. Saat ia pulang terlambat karena tugas kampus yang tak ada toleransi dan mendapati rumahnya __—yang terlihat di balik tikungan__— gelap tidak biasa. Bukankah ayahnya itu selalu mengingat segalanya, apa lagi hanya untuk menghidupkan lampu. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menggeser sedikit ujung lengan kaos panjangnya. Melihat arah jarum jam pada arloji yang tersemat. Pukul 07.00 malam. Waktu yang sama seperti mimpi-mimpi sebelumnya._

_Ia hafal benar tindakan apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini. Yah, setelah sempat mengernyit heran, ia pasti akan langsung menuju gerbang, membukanya, lalu bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah untuk mencari ayahnya. Dengan perasaan kelewat cemas, tentu saja. Ini mimpi terulang hasil realisasi dari memoar-nya yang mengerikan, tidak mungkin ia lupa. Terutama untuk mimpi yang paling dibencinya.  
><em>

_Dan benar saja, seperti prediksi-nya layaknya seorang Dreambender**[1]**, kakinya segera melangkah cepat menuju gerbang depan rumahnya. Setelah sempat berpapasan dengan seorang pria tinggi berkulit gelap dan setelan serba hitam dengan rambut gimbal yang memakai kacamata hitam model Wrap Around, ketika baru saja berbelok di tikungan. Ia terus melangkah membiarkan pria itu tetap berlalu. Hingga sampai di depan gerbang, ia berhenti. Alisnya bertaut dalam ketika kepalanya menoleh ke belakang. Ia tak lagi mendapati pria yang tadi berpapasan dengannya, mungkin telah menghilang dibalik tikungan yang dilaluinya tadi.  
><em>

_Pun diabaikannya dengan kembali fokus pada keadaan rumahnya yang gelap. Ia membuka gerbang dan bergegas memasuki rumahnya. Lalu, seperti yang sudah-sudah, ia pasti akan menemukan pintu rumahnya yang tidak terkunci dan ketika masuk ia mendapati keadaan berantakan dengan berbagai macam barang pecah belah berserakan di lantai. Kakinya mulai melangkah gusar tanpa mencoba untuk hati-hati atau menghindari pecahan kaca di lantai. Hanya satu yang ia pedulikan saat ini; ayahnya, di mana dia?  
><em>

_Walaupun seharusnya ia tidak perlu repot-repot kebingungan dengan kecemasan akut mencari sosok ayahnya. Toh, ia sudah tahu ke mana akhir mimpi ini akan bermuara. Bahkan tidak perlu berjalan jauh. Karena ia pasti akan mendapati sosok ayahnya ketika ia tiba di ruang tengah. Di sana, tubuh sang ayah, tertelungkup di lantai dengan sorotan sinar bulan dari jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka. Sedikit membantu mengnali surai putih milik ayahnya ketika ia bergegas menghampiri sang ayah dan menyadari kondisinya yang mengenaskan. Tubuh itu tak sadarkan diri dengan keadaannya yang bersimbah darah. Ia terkejut, tentu saja. Walaupun sudah berkali-kali ia menyaksikannya. _

_Setelahnya, lagi-lagi bisa ditebak dengan mudah, ketika ia melihat gerakan tangan sang ayah yang ternyata masih sadar. Segera ia mencoba untuk memangku tubuh bagian atas ayahnya seraya menyerbunya dengan satu pertanyaan yang sama, "Ayah, kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?"_

_Ia lihat, mulut sang ayah yang terbuka dan tertutup kepayahan. Mencoba mengatakan sesuatu tapi tak berhasil. Dan saat percobaan yang kedua, ia mencoba untuk mendekatkan sebelah telinganya. _

_"Tou... shi... ro... di... a..."_

_Tapi... belum sempat sang ayah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, lagi-lagi bisa ditebak... kalau ia akan segera bangun. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Emerald_-nya terbuka begitu saja tanpa ada jejak mengantuk sama sekali. Seolah telah terbiasa dengan _Lucid dream**[2]**_ yang sering dialaminya belakangan ini. Ia bangkit dari pembaringannya, membuat selimut sebatas dada yang menutupinya merosot turun ketika ia berangsur duduk. Toushiro memejamkan mata, menghela napas dengan sebelah tangan yang memijit pelipisnya. Kepalanya terasa sedikit berkunang-kunang. Ditambah otaknya yang mulai kembali bekerja, padahal ini masih subuh buta. Bersamaan dengan tangannya yang kini telah berganti menggenggam bandul berbentuk perunggu dengan rantai yang mengalungi lehernya.

_Lucid dream_ kali ini sedikit berbeda ternyata. Pria berkacamata hitam itu sebelumnya tidak pernah mengambil bagian dalam mimpinya. Karena sebelumnya memang tidak ada adegan berpapasan dengan pria itu. Terlebih, ia tidak mengenali siapa pria itu. Apa Toushiro melewatkan bagian itu selama ini?

Tidak biasanya ia lupa, karena bakat turunan sang ayah. Walaupun tidak sesempurna milik ayahnya. Apa lagi ketika memikirkan tentang usahanya selama 10 hari ini tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali, sedikit memusingkan kepalanya.

Ia kembali menghela napas. Tangannya bergerak menyibak selimut ketika ia beranjak turun dari tempat tidur. Toushiro memutuskan untuk berpikir sekaligus bertindak. Kakinya pun melangkah menuju kamar mandi, hendak bersiap-siap untuk memulai hari ini. Memulai lagi pencariannya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**[Rabu, 22 November 2000—Karakura Town]**

.

.

"Aku titip dia ya! Walaupun sikapnya sedikit ketus, tapi sebenarnya dia adalah gadis yang manis dan berhati lembut."

Rukia menganga lebar. Ia sungguh tidak bisa mengatupkan mulutnya saat ini. Ia tidak lagi peduli kalau ada serangga terbang yang sudah berkeliaran pagi-pagi dan tidak sengaja memasuki mulutnya. Ia terlanjur terlalu terkejut menyaksikan _dorama_ pagi antara sang kakak, Hisana, dengan si rambut putih, Hitsugaya.

Sebenarnya bukan si Hitsugaya yang bermasalah, karena dia hanya diam berdiri di tempatnya. Melainkan aksi Hisana-lah yang membuat Rukia takub, yang kini tengah menggenggam sebelah tangan Toushiro disertai senyum malaikat yang tengah memohon.

"Apa kau bersedia, Toushiro-kun?" lanjut Hisana yang sukses membuat Rukia semakin melotot di posisinya.

_Aku tidak salah dengar 'kan? Barusan Onee-chan memanggil nama depannya? Dan ada embel-embel -kun? Mereka akrab sejak kapan?_

Baiklah, ini mulai berlebihan. Lalu, apa maksud kakaknya menanyakan kesediaan si Hitsugaya? Rukia 'kan hanya mau berangkat ke sekolah. Dan kenapa Hisana berakting seolah hendak melepas kepergian Rukia dari kediaman Kuchiki untuk menempuh hidup baru bersama seorang pria. Ya, tentu saja pria-nya di sini adalah tuan Hitsugaya. Tapi, apa-apaan ini?

Setidaknya, Rukia masih bisa sedikit bersyukur. Karena kelihatannya si rambut putih tetap datar; sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan aksi kakaknya. Yah, syukurlah si Hitsugaya tidak berniat menanggapinya. Karena kalau iya, bisa-bisa Rukia akan—

"Baik. Anda tidak perlu khawatir."

GUBRAAK

—terjatuh. Bukan karena kehilangan keseimbangan, melainkan karena tanggapan tak terduga yang baru saja dilayangkan lawan bicara kakaknya. Yang masih dengan mata datarnya dan suara rendahnya. Hitsugaya Toushiro.

Hisana berbinar sekaligus terharu dengan kedua tangan yang kini menggenggam semakin erat tangan Toushiro, "Benarkah! Ah, hati ku jadi lega... Ku serahkan padamu, _Ganbate_!" ujarnya kemudian dengan sebelah tangan terkepal di udara; memberi semangat.

Susah payah Rukia mencoba bangkit dari keadaannya. Ia terpuruk. Tidak punya harapan. Lebih tepatnya, tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan. Tak terkecuali Toushiro. Dia sama saja. Bahkan lebih parah, mungkin. Tapi, untuk apa juga Rukia turut berharap pada pemuda dingin itu? Ya, pokoknya, intinya, kesimpulannya, tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan. Semua salah. Rukia juga salah, kenapa tidak beranjak sejak awal. Setidaknya _dorama picisan_ ini tidak perlu ada.

Menyadari hal itu, kakinya melangkah pelan begitu saja. Meninggalkan kakaknya dan tetangga barunya —yang mungkin sudah tidak pantas disebut tetangga baru— dengan pandangan kosong. Rukia tidak peduli atau mencoba tidak peduli. Ia menulikan telinganya ketika Hisana mulai memanggilnya karena meninggalkan si Hitsugaya; yang seharusnya berangkat bersama dengannya. Rukia tidak menggubrisnya dan tetap melangkah.

Toushiro yang merasa tertinggal akhirnya pamit. "Aku permisi!" ujarnya seraya membungkuk hormat di depan Hisana. Kemudian segera melangkah lebar demi kembali menyusul di belakang gadis yang kini masih melangkah hampa.

"Selamat jalan! Ingat, jaga Rukia-chan baik-baik Toushiro-kun!" teriak Hisana semangat dengan melambai tinggi.

Membuat Toushiro kembali berbalik lalu membungkuk sekali lagi dari kejauhan sebelum lanjut berjalan. Hisana tersenyum melepas kepergian dua insan itu. Hatinya senang, walau ia juga tidak tahu apa sebabnya. Melihat pemuda perak itu, berbicara dengannya, dan menggenggam tangannya; membuat Hisana merasakan sesuatu yang sangat _familiar_. Ia sadar kalau pemuda Hitsugaya itu masih sangat asing sebagai tetangga baru, tapi hatinya mengisyaratkan perasaan tidak asing yang berkebalikan. Sesuatu yang mungkin dikenalnya. Tapi sekali lagi, Hisana tidak tahu apa itu. Yang kemudian memutuskan untuk berbalik dan kembali ke dalam rumah, setelah wujud dua insan yang ditatapnya menghilang dari pandangan.

"Kau tidak perlu menganggapnya serius," ujar Rukia pelan di tengah langkahnya.

Toushiro melirik sekilas sebelum kembali menatap jalanan. "Hn," gumamnya santai tanpa ekspresi.

Rukia menoleh kesal sedikit ke belakang, ke arah Toushiro yang sama sekali menghiraukannya. "Dan kenapa kau malah meladeninya?" tanyanya kemudian sedikit ketus.

"Lalu harus ku jawab apa?"

"Eh!"

Rukia bingung, antara dua hal. Kenapa si Hitsugaya ini masih bisa berujar santai dan kenapa dia malah bertanya balik?

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjaga adik semata wayang mu. Lebih baik kau cari orang lain saja." Toushiro memberi kemungkinan jawaban lain yang mungkin bisa diutarakannya tadi. Tentunya masih dengan santainya, kemudian melirik Rukia —yang bengong— dengan ujung matanya, "Begitu?"

Ya, Rukia memang melongo. Lagi-lagi mendengar perkataan tak terduga dari si Hitsugaya. Yang ternyata dan tak disangka kalau dia juga bisa bergurau. Haha... Walaupun sama sekali tidak lucu. "Ka—kau hanya perlu mengabaikannya. Tidak perlu dijawab. Begitu maksud ku!" tukas Rukia terbata.

"Tidak bisa!" tegas Toushiro cepat.

Rukia kembali dibuat heran, tapi tetap tidak mau kalah. "Tentu saja bisa!" debatnya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengabaikan kakak mu," tanggap Toushiro sedikit meninggi, tanpa menatap manik ungu yang kini sedikit tersentak. Jeda sejenak, sebelum suara rendah kembali terdengar kian melemah, "Saat itu, dia terlihat sangat mempedulikan mu." _Emerald_-nya menerawang menatap setapak jalan yang mulai biasa dilaluinya ketika berangkat sekolah. "Seharusnya kau bersyukur," gumamnya setengah berbisik tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sekali pun.

Rukia tertegun. Ini pertama kalinya ia menyaksikan tuan Hitsugaya bernada cukup emosional. Dibalik sikap dingin yang sejak awal diperlihatkannya. Selain datar, manik _turquoise_ itu kini terlihat sendu disaat bersamaan. Membuatnya memilih bungkam dan tidak menggubrisnya.

Perlahan, ia mengembalikan arah pandangnya ke depan. Kembali menatap _paving block_ yang disusun saling silang di sepanjang setapak yang masih berserakan _momiji_ di pinggirannya. Turut menyilangkan pikiran menerawangnya saat ini. Antara si Hitsugaya dan perkataannya barusan yang cukup menohoknya dalam.

_Bersyukur..._

Kata itu ada benarnya. Ia dan Hisana hanya hidup berdua di dunia ini. Tentunya sudah jadi bertiga setelah Byakuya nii-san hadir di tengah-tengah mereka sebagai sosok pelindung. Rukia tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki orang tua. Tapi memiliki kedua orang itu cukup baginya sebagai pengganti sosok teladan dalam hidupnya. Rukia tidak pernah kesepian karena ada Hisana nee-chan. Ia juga tidak pernah kehilangan panutan karena ada Byakuya nii-san. Benar. Seharusnya ia lebih bersyukur karena mereka ada.

_Bersyukur..._

Ya. Terkadang Rukia melewatkan kata itu. Seharusnya ia lebih sering memanjatkannya. Bayangkan, jika kedua sosok itu tiba-tiba menghilang dari hidupnya. Apa yang akan ia lakukan? Jangankan memikirkannya, membayangkannya saja ia tidak akan sanggup. Baiklah. Rukia akan mengingatnya mulai dari sekarang. Tidak peduli dengan sikap kakaknya yang terkadang berlebihan dan sulit dipercaya. Rukia yakin pasti ada maksud di balik semua ini. Karena Hisana adalah tipe perasa yang cukup kuat.

Walaupun, ia masih tidak terima, kenapa harus si Hitsugaya yang menohoknya?

Rukia kembali melirik sedikit ke belakang. Mengintip dari balik punggung mungilnya, sosok dingin itu masih berjalan santai dan terlihat sudah cuek kembali. Baiklah, jadi sebenarnya apa yang dirasakan Hisana pada pemuda ini. Dan, demi apa pun, Rukia bisa membaca raut sendu dari balik mata datar itu. Ada apa? Apa dia juga sendirian?

Renungan singkatnya barusan ternyata telah kembali memicu penasaran pada si misterius, Hitsugaya.

"Toushiro, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Hn"

Manik ungu itu kembali bergulir ke tengah, menatap ke depan. "Saat itu... kenapa kau menarik ku?"

Kini giliran _emerald_ Toushiro yang melirik punggung gadis berambut pendek itu. "Sudah ku jelaskan kalau itu adalah gerak refleks. Aku hanya menarik siapa pun yang berada paling dekat dengan ku," jelasnya singkat. Dan memang seperti itu kenyataannya. Toushiro bahkan baru menyadari kalau itu Rukia setelah sampai di tengah lapangan.

"Lalu ..." Gadis Kuchiki itu kembali melanjutkan tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. "Untuk sejarah pengeboman itu ... Kau tahu dari mana?" tanyanya yang lebih mirip gumaman.

_Emerald_ itu kini memicing. Mencoba untuk membaca arah pembicaraan ini. "Aku tahu karena banyak membaca," jawabnya terbilang singkat. Tanpa mengganti objek lirikannya pada punggung mungil yang terbilang tenang.

Ada jeda sejenak yang digunakan untuk mencerna jawaban pemuda itu di dalam pikirannya, sebelum Rukia kembali mendakwa. "Buku sejarah mana yang telah kau baca? Ku pikir, kasus itu bahkan belum pernah diberitakan sebelumnya. Kau seperti telah membongkar sebuah rahasia besar yang kelam."

Ini dia, yang selalu ingin ia tanyakan. Dan mendapat jawaban tak memuaskan dari pemuda perak itu membuatnya semakin penasaran. Kalau hanya membaca, Rukia juga membaca. Ia bahkan telah menghabiskan seluruh buku sejarah sebelum waktunya. Kecuali buku tuntunan etika milik Byakuya nii-san. Tidak heran, karena ia menyandang predikat kedua di sekolah ternama di Karakura. Dan, tanpa bisa dilihat dari sosok yang masih berjalan di belakangnya, wajah se-putih gading Rukia kini telah be-raut serius sepenuhnya.

Dan juga, tanpa disadari Rukia, raut dingin pemuda perak yang berjalan di belakangnya kini telah menegang sempurna. Terkejut dengan arah pembicaraan yang ternyata akan bermuara ke penjelasannya tempo hari. Tentang sejarah pengeboman dua kota besar, Hiroshima dan Nagasaki, yang sangat dikenal oleh seluruh warga Jepang. Sekaligus, mengingatkannya akan kecerobohannya saat itu. Penjelasan yang telah keluar dari lingkaran, yang seharusnya bisa ia minimalisir. Ya, seharusnya ia tidak bisa membiarkan satu orang pun mencurigainya saat ini. Tidak boleh.

"Aku tahu dari internet."

Tahun ini merupakan puncak keemasan bagi koneksi tanpa batas, internet. Walaupun mungkin saja jaringan itu belum dikenal luas atau belum semua orang bisa memakainya, tapi itu jawaban terbaik yang bisa ia berikan saat ini.

Yang ternyata sukses membuat Rukia berhenti bertanya. Walaupun alisnya kian tertekuk dalam, ia lebih memilih bungkam saat ini. Dan tidak mempertanyakannya lebih lanjut. Benaknya bermain akan sesuatu yang seperti sedang disembunyikan pemuda ini.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**[Karakura High School—Kelas E-2]  
><strong>

.

.

Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

Bell tanda istirahat menyentak Toushiro dari lamunannya yang bertopang dagu. Memutus _emerald_-nya yang awalnya masih menerawang keluar jendela di sebelah kirinya, kini beralih pada keriuhan yang kembali terdengar dari para murid. Bahkan ada yang langsung berlari memburu mendahului Ichimaru-sensei keluar kelas, mungkin hendak ke toilet.

Suasana kembali ramai dengan didominasi keluhan para murid tentang betapa melelahkannya memperhatikan Ichimaru-sensei selama berjam-jam tanpa berkedip. Tentunya setelah memastikan Ichimaru-sensei tidak lagi terlihat. Bisa gawat. Ingat matanya itu!

Toushiro bangkit dari duduknya. Mengakibatkan kursinya terdorong ke belakang oleh belakang pahanya dan berdecit karenanya. Tidak seperti murid-murid lainnya yang sibuk membereskan buku-buku dan alat tulis, Ia langsung melenggang santai dengan kedua tangan terkubur di saku celana. Meninggalkan begitu saja mejanya yang memang sejak awal kosong, tidak ada alat tulis apa lagi buku.

Ia melangkah cuek melewati Rukia yang masih merapikan buku-buku ke dalam laci. Terus melangkah hingga melewati Ichigo yang duduk bersandar di kursinya. Membuat Ichigo tanpa sadar melirik lewat ekor matanya. Toushiro terus berjalan ke depan kelas lalu menuju pintu pertama kelasnya. Manik madu Ichigo terus mengekori sosok Toushiro hingga menghilang berbelok keluar kelas. Ia bahkan masih menatap pintu pertama dengan kerutan permanen di keningnya.

Inoue memutar kursinya ke belakang dengan sekotak bento dibawanya.

"Kuchiki-san, boleh lihat _bento_ milik mu?" pintanya dengan senyum semanis madu. Ceria seperti biasa.

Hari ini mereka hanya makan berdua. Sedangkan yang lain lebih memilih berdesakan di kantin sekolah.

Rukia berbinar. "Tentu saja! Ini..." Dan dengan bangganya ia membuka kotak _bento_ lalu menyodorkannya pada Inoue di depannya. Memperlihatkan hasil kreasi _bento_ yang ia buat sendiri.

"Hmm~..." Inoue bergumam memandang _bento_ milik Rukia. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk ujung dagu lancipnya, mata kelabu bulatnya mengerjap beberapa kali. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau suka serangga," komentar Inoue berikutnya.

"Eh!" Rukia bingung dan ikut mengerjap karenanya.

"Apa kau yakin masih selera memakan ini?" Jari yang digunakan untuk menunjuk-nunjuk dagunya kini beralih menunjuk _bento_ di hadapannya.

Membuat manik ungu bulat Rukia yang masih kebingungan ikut menatap _bento_ miliknya. "_Etto_... Ini bukan serangga, Inoue!" jelasnya kemudian ikut menunjuk _bento_-nya.

Inoue terperangah dengan mata kelabunya yang membulat, tapi tetap terkesan imut. "Heeee~... Benarkah?"

Rukia menunduk. Wajahnya jadi suram. Bibirnya sedikit _manyun_ saat kembali menjawab, "Ini ... kelinci. Kelinci Chappy."

Inoue semakin terperangah. Kini mulutnya sedikit terbuka karena kaget. "_Gomennasai_! Ku kira itu kumbang... tehehe..." Ia pun terkekeh sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya, lebih karena merasa tidak enak karena mengejek secara tidak langsung. Cengirannya masih ada ketika ia buru-buru menyodorkan _bento_ miliknya, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Rukia. "Ah! Ini... coba lihat milikku!"

"Huak—" Kini giliran Rukia yang _cengok_. Melihat _bento_ Inoue yang di desain mirip perang _Autobot_ melawan _Decepticon _di film Transformer.

.

Sementara itu, Renji yang duduk di sebelah Ichigo pun kini bolak-balik menoleh bergantian antara pintu pertama di depan dan Ichigo yang masih menatap curiga ke arah pintu.

"Aku setuju dengan mu, Ichigo!" ucapnya kemudian yang langsung menjadi objek lirikkan _hazel_ Ichigo berikutnya.

"Apa maksud mu?" Sebelah alis Ichigo terangkat bingung.

"Kau mencurigai murid baru itu 'kan? Aku juga...," jelasnya. Membuat Ichigo menghela napas, tanpa menghadap Renji di sebelah kanannya.

"Aku hanya merasa dia itu sedikit aneh. Tidak pernah aku melihatnya berbicara dengan siapa pun."

"Karena itulah aku bilang setuju. Melihat sikap dinginnya itu akan membuat semua orang berpikir ulang untuk menegurnya." Punggung Renji kembali bersandar di sandaran bangkunya. Dan kembali menatap ke depan.

"Kau benar. Aku jadi penasaran dari mana sebenarnya dia berasal?" Alis dengan kerutan permanen itu semakin menekuk dalam ketika Ichigo mengernyit heran.

"Aku rasa dia bukan orang sembarangan. Sangat mencurigakan. Ditambah saat pelajaran Ichimaru-sensei minggu lalu dan tentang peristiwa _doppelganger_ yang dijelaskannya itu. Dia aneh 'kan?" Renji menoleh ke arah Ichigo.

"Dia bisa menjelaskan serinci itu. Apa dia ahli sejarah?" Ichigo balas bertanya seraya menoleh ke arah Renji.

Kini mereka saling tatap dengan sorot mata seolah sedang berbicara. Yang kemudian kompak mengangguk lalu sama-sama menoleh ke depan; ke arah pemuda putih yang duduk di depan Ichigo yang kini terlihat lebih menghiraukan buku bacaannya sejak tadi. Ishida Uryu.

"Menurut mu bagaimana, Ishida?" Ichigo yang pertama kali menegurnya.

Ishida tidak menoleh ketika menjawabnya acuh. "Jangan melibatkan ku saat kalian sedang menggunjing orang lain," ujarnya eksplisit.

"Aku tahu kau menguping sejak tadi," kini giliran Renji yang menimpali. Menatap sinis pada pemuda berkacamata itu.

Ishida menoleh cepat. "Siapa yang kau bilang menguping?" tanyanya geram. Ishida berdehem sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya, lagi-lagi ia keluar dari _imej_. "Suara bergosip kalian berdua yang terlalu keras. Semua juga bisa mendengarnya," kilahnya kemudian dengan suara kembali dibuat tenang.

"Telinganya memang tajam," komentar Ichigo sambil melirik Renji.

"Kurosaki!" teriak Ishida tidak terima. Sampai membuat Inoue dan Rukia yang sedang asik menyantap _bento_ masing-masing jadi menoleh karenanya.

"Kalian ini bergosip seperti anak perempuan saja," Rukia berkomentar pelan melihat tiga pria yang terlihat sibuk membicarakan orang lain.

Ichigo menoleh dengan semburat tipis di pipinya, mungkin malu dibilang penggosip atau dibilang mirip perempuan. "Ka—kami tidak sedang bergosip. Ini namanya mengeluarkan pendapat," kilahnya sedikit tidak terima.

"Kau bisa mengeluarkan pendapat di depan orangnya, Ichigo. Bukan membicarakannya di belakang," ujar Rukia masih cuek tapi dengan nada sedikit menuding.

"Dengarkan itu, Ichigo!" Renji ikut-ikutan seolah dia tidak terlibat.

"_Teme_, kau yang mulai!" Jelas buat Ichigo geram sambil menatap Renji tidak suka.

Rukia menghela napas sambil memejamkan mata. "Kalian berdua ini sama saja," gumamnya kemudian.

"JANGAN SAMAKAN AKU DENGAN DIA!" Renji dan Ichigo teriak bersamaan sambil telunjuknya yang saling menuding satu sama lain.

Rukia menghiraukan dengan beralih menatap Ishida. Sedikit banyak ia juga penasaran, "Jadi, apa pendapat mu Ishida?"

Kini Ishida yang jadi pusat perhatian, termasuk dari Inoue yang sejak tadi hanya diam memperhatikan.

"Baiklah. Jika kalian memang sangat ingin tahu tentang pendapat ku," ujarnya sambil memutar kursinya menghadap ke belakang. "Sebenarnya, aku sudah curiga sejak awal Unohana-sensei mengenalkan murid baru itu. Asal kalian tahu saja, tidak pernah tercatat dalam sejarah manapun, kelas _Excel_ akan kedatangan murid baru. Karena normalnya, murid baru akan ditempatkan di kelas-kelas biasa. Apa lagi ini sudah semester dua. Bukankah akan sangat terlambat untuk mengejar pelajaran. Kecuali, dia sangat jenius..."

.

.

.

. . . .

.

.

.

_1999**—**1998**—**1997**—**1996**—**1995..._

Kelima buku serupa itu ia tumpuk di atas meja yang pernah ia gunakan beberapa hari lalu, di pojok belakang. Seperti saat itu, ia juga kembali memilih tempat ini karena alasan yang sama untuk menghindari pengunjung lain. Kali ini lima buku tahunan sekaligus yang akan diobservasi-nya secara bergantian.

Toushiro mengambil posisi duduk ternyaman. Dengan buku pertama tahun 1999 diletakkan di hadapannya. Ia membuka buku dengan jari dan mata yang mulai kembali bekerja, merinci tiap kata atau gambar yang tersuguh di dalam buku. Wajahnya terlihat serius saat mencoba berkonsentrasi untuk tidak melewatkan satu informasi pun. Terlihat dari manik hijaunya yang bergulir cepat dari kiri ke kanan secara terus menerus. Menandakan kecepatan membacanya yang di atas rata-rata. Manik hijau itu terlihat tidak berniat untuk mengulang lagi dari awal untuk memastikan, seolah akan ingat dalam sekali baca.

.

.

.

. . . .

.

.

.

Kembali ke kelas E-2, ke penjelasan Ishida dihadapan kelompok diskusi dadakan yang kini telah resmi membentuk sebuah lingkaran dari bangku masing-masing.

"...Saat aku mendengar penjelasannya yang terbilang rinci tentang sejarah pengeboman itu, aku sadar kalau kemampuannya tidak sembarangan. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk mencari tahu. Dan, karena aku adalah ketua OSIS, mendapatkan identitas lengkapnya saat mendaftar di sekolah ini bisa ku dapat dengan mudah," terang Ishida bangga. Terlihat dari senyum tipis yang terukir ketika kilatan cahaya lewat di kedua lensa kacamatanya.

"Lalu Ishida-kun, apa ada yang aneh?" Inoue bertanya menghiraukan kalimat Ishida yang terakhir. Memaksa sebuah _sweatdrop_ turun di belakang kepala Ishida.

"Awalnya tidak ada. Aku hanya melihat identitas normal sebagai seorang pelajar pindahan dari luar kota. Tapi, ternyata ada sesuatu yang ku lewatkan," Ishida menatap bergantian Renji-Ichigo-Rukia-Inoue. "Dia... berusia dua tahun lebih muda dari usia kita rata-rata," lanjutnya dengan suara yang lebih kecil.

Kini, semua mulai mengernyit mendengar penuturan Ishida.

"Apa?" tegas Rukia.

Kepala karamelnya menoleh ke arah Rukia, ketika yang lain sibuk menatap Ishida. "Kuchiki-san, apa itu benar?" tanya Inoue.

"Eh!" Kepala raven Rukia pun turut menoleh, menatap bingung pertanyaan Inoue.

"Kau 'kan tetangganya!" tambah Inoue polos. Mengabaikan tiga pasang mata yang kini terperangah.

"APA?" teriak Renji dan Ichigo nyaris bersamaan.

"Rukia, kenapa kau tidak bilang?" Renji sampai berdiri dari kursinya saking terkejutnya.

"_Ano_... Awalnya aku tidak tahu kalau dia itu ternyata tetangga baru yang baru tinggal di depan rumah ku." Rukia kikuk. Menjawab ragu-ragu pada teman-temannya yang _shock_.

Kini giliran Ichigo yang berdiri dengan mata yang seolah menuding, "Dia tinggal sedekat itu dengan mu? Kenapa kau tidak cerita sejak awal?"

"SUDAH KU BILANG, AKU JUGA BARU TAHU!" teriak Rukia geram. Yang langsung mengembalikan Ichigo dan Renji ke kursinya masing-masing.

"Lalu, apa dia juga tampak mencurigakan di rumah?" tanya Ishida tenang, lengkap dengan wajah seriusnya.

Manik ungu itu kini balas menatap mata biru Ishida. "Yah, dia tidak pernah bersosialisasi dengan tetangganya yang lain. Jadi Ishida, apa kau tahu kenapa dia bisa menjelaskan sesuatu di luar sejarah?" tanya Rukia kemudian.

Ishida mengehela napas, punggungnya menyender di sandaran kursi dengan tangan bersedekap dan sebelah kakinya yang terangkat lalu menumpu di atas kaki lainnya. "Mengenai itu, sebenarnya aku punya spekulasi sendiri. Memang mengejutkan ketika dia menjelaskan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak dijelaskan di dalam buku. Bahkan dengan penjelasan lengkap seperti itu, dia seperti baru saja membeberkan sebuah rahasia besar dan langsung membuat Ichimaru-sensei menghentikannya." Jeda sejenak sambil kembali melayangkan tatap pada teman-temannya yang masih serius memperhatikannya.

Kecuali Rukia yang kini menunduk menatap ujung _uwabaki_-nya. "Sebenarnya, aku pernah bertanya padanya soal dari mana dia bisa tahu tentang semua itu. Dan jawabannya adalah karena membacanya dari internet," gumamnya cukup pelan. Lalu mengangkat wajahnya ikut menatap teman-temannya.

"Internet?" Renji mengernyit. "Ku pikir, kalau memang ada di internet, pasti juga akan diberitakan di surat kabar atau televisi," ujarnya memberi pendapat sambil melirik Ichigo seolah meminta dukungan. Yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari kepala orange terang Ichigo.

Ishida menegakkan tubuhnya, melepas tumpuan kakinya. Kedua tangannya bertaut menyangga dagunya, seraya menatap Rukia intens. "Kuchiki-san, kapan kau bertanya soal ini?"

Rukia mengerjap, "Tadi pagi, saat berangkat sekolah," jawabnya spontan.

"Ah!" Inoue terhenyak. Sebelah tangannya yang tergenggam menepuk pada telapak tangan yang lain. "Kuchiki-san dan Toushiro-kun memang selalu berangkat dan pulang bersama," terangnya tiba-tiba.

"APAA?" teriak Ichigo, Renji, dan Ishida bersamaan. Bahkan tiga pemuda itu pun kompak berdiri menyentak dari kursinya.

"Berhenti berteriak! Itu juga karena paksaan dari kakak ku. Tidak usah dibahas," kilah Rukia dengan wajah memberengut.

"Tidak kusangka!" Renji menggelengkan kepala merahnya pelan ketika berangsur duduk. Mata runcingnya masih menatap tak percaya. Tak beda halnya dengan Ichigo dan Ishida.

"Jadi Ishida, apa spekulasi yang kau punya?" Rukia mencoba mengalihkan.

Ishida berdehem. Mencoba kembali pada mode seriusnya setelah ia duduk kembali. "Seperti yang kita tahu, dia tidak hanya sekadar TAHU tapi juga mampu menjelaskan sebuah peristiwa sejarah dengan sangat akurat. Biar ku jelaskan! Seseorang yang memiliki otak pintar sekali pun, biasanya akan menjelaskan sesuatu dengan kisaran yang mendekati untuk bilangan jumlah atau mungkin sebuah nama. Sebagai contoh, orang akan mengatakan; _"Seperti.."; "Sekitar..."; "Kurang lebih..."; "Kalau tidak salah..."_. Karena kemampuan otak untuk mengeluarkan kembali informasi yang telah didapat tidak akan sama persis saat pertama kali otak merekamnya. Ini berhubungan dengan waktu. Semakin lama otak menyimpan informasi tersebut, maka semakin tidak akurat informasi itu kembali dikeluarkan. Penyebbnya, karena semua ingatan yang terekam akan tersimpan di alam bawah sadar. Kalau ku ilustrsikan, otak kita akan mampu menangkap informasi sebesar 80-70%. Namun hanya mampu mengaplikasikan ulang sebesar 65% ke bawah. Tapi yang dia lakukan justru kebalikannya..."

.

.

.

. . . .

.

.

.

Toushiro baru saja menutup buku terakhir, berjudul '_Tahun 1995'_. Ia memejamkan mata. Menarik napas cukup dalam lalu dihembuskan perlahan. Kelopaknya kembali terangkat, menampilkan _emerald_ datar seperti sebelumnya.

_Lagi-lagi tidak ku temukan. Apa mungkin harus ku cari dari 10 tahun sebelumnya?_

_Tidak. Itu terlalu jauh. Aku tidak bisa terlalu lama terpaku di sini. Ini hanya buang-buang waktu._

Punggungnya beringsut, menyandar pada sandaran kursi. Toushiro masih menatap tumpukan 5 buku tahunan yang telah rampung dibacanya. Sampai suara cekikikan terdengar dari balik rak di samping kanannya. Disusul cekikikan berikutnya dan berikutnya, entah buku apa yang sedang dibaca dua siswi itu. Toushiro hanya meliriknya sekilas, seolah bisa melihat jelas dari sela-sela buku yang tersusun di rak. Tak lama, terdengar tapak tergesa dari sepasang sepatu flat.

"Apa kalian lupa diri sedang ada di mana?" suara seorang wanita muda dengan rambut digulung ke belakang ,menginterupsi kedua siswi itu. Yang sukses membuat keduanya tersentak.

Kompak keduanya langsung menatap wanita berkacamata, "Di—di perpustakaan, Ise-sensei!"

Wanita itu memandang angkuh. Ia tidak suka keributan. Apalagi di wilayah kekuasaannya. "Kalau begitu berhenti membuat keributan sebelum ku usir," tegasnya.

"Baik!"

Wanita itu —Ise Nanao— kembali melenggang pergi diiringi tapak sepatu flat-nya yang menjauh. Kening Toushiro mengernyit tapi bukan karena heran. Melainkan karena mendapatkan sesuatu. Ia pun segera bergegas mengembalikan buku-buku tahunan ke tempatnya semula lalu menyambar salah satu buku tebal dari rak bertuliskan 'fiksi'.

"Permisi!" sapa Toushiro ketika sampai di meja petugas perpustakaan.

"Buku apa yang ingin kau pinjam?" tanya Ise-sensei tanpa menatap si penegur a.k.a Toushiro.

"_Nemesis,_" jawab Toushiro datar.

Ise-sensei menengadah seraya menurunkan sedikit kacamata bacanya untuk melihat Toushiro lebih jelas. "Sudah lama tidak ada yang menyentuh buku ini," ujarnya seraya menerima buku yang diulurkan Toushiro.

"Tugas _resume,_" jawab Toushiro sekenanya.

"Kau punya selera yang bagus," komentar Ise-sensei saat tangannya mulai menyalin data buku ke dalam buku besar ber-tabel.

Toushiro mengernyit, "Kenapa anda mendatanya secara manual? Apa komputernya tidak berfungsi?" tanyannya seraya melirik sebuah komputer dengan monitor tabung berwarna putih teronggok di pojok meja belakang.

Ise-sensei ikut menoleh ke belakang, lalu kembali pada pekerjaannya menyalin data. "Beberapa hari ini bermasalah. Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti," jelasnya.

"Boleh saya lihat?"

Sebelah alis tipis Ise-sensei terangkat, "Kau bisa memperbaikinya?"

"Biar saya coba," tawar Toushiro.

"Silahkan!" Ise-sensei membuka pintu kecil di sampingnya agar Toushiro bisa masuk.

Tanpa buang waktu, Toushiro langsung menuju meja komputer. Menarik sebuah bangku lalu mencoba menyalakan CPU. Layar cembung itu menyala, tapi sebelum menampilkan _windows loading _atau_ booting,_ ia dengan segera menekan tombol F8. Berbagai data transkrip bergerak dari atas ke bawah. Mencoba mendeteksi akar masalahnya saat _safe mode_ berlangsung.

"_Ranmit_... apa ini sering mati tiba-tiba tanpa peringatan _shut down_?" ujarnya sekaligus bertanya tanpa mengalihkan _emerald_ miliknya dari layar hitam putih yang masih menampilkan data pemrograman.

"Begitulah, kalau kau bisa memperbaikinya akan sangat membantu pekerjaanku," jawab Ise-sensei setelah menoleh ke belakang, ke tempat Toushiro dan komputer berada.

"Saya bisa. Tapi bolehkah saya meminjamnya setelah itu?" pinta Toushiro saat manik hijau dinginnya berganti menatap Ise-sensei.

"Tentu saja! Kau bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri 'kan?" Ise-sensei kembali berbalik begitu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Memunggungi Toushiro.

"Hn," sudut bibirnya tertarik. Toushiro tersenyum tipis.

Ia mendapatkannya. Untuk urusan memperbaiki komputer itu perkara mudah. Bahkan ia tak butuh waktu lebih dari 5 menit. Ditambah kemampuan 10 jarinya yang menari lincah di atas keyboard, membantu memangkas waktu lebih cepat. Tangannya bergerak merogoh saku kanan celananya begitu ia selesai. Mengambil sebuah benda mirip logam lempeng berukuran 6.04 x 3.09 x 0.33 in dengan sebuah layar datar berukuran 5.7 inches membentang disalah satu sisi yang melebar.

Toushiro menyentuhkan ujung jarinya di tengah layar. Seketika layar menyala menampilkan pola mirip status sebuah program. Penunjuk tanggal dan waktu, status baterai, screen saver, dan sebuah icon berbentuk rumah di paling bawah. Ujung jarinya kembali menyentuh tepat di atas _icon_, kontan merubah tampilan layar yang terdiri dari lebih banyak _icon_. Matanya sesekali melirik ke arah Ise-sensei yang masih memunggunginya, cuek.

Kini, ia melepaskan sebuah _chip_ yang menempel di bagian belakang benda logam di genggamannya, lalu menempelkan _chip_ tersebut di _list_ layar cembung komputer yang telah menampilkan layar _dekstop windows_. Seketika sebuah pemberitahuan _wizard_ baru muncul pada layar komputer, meminta untuk terkoneksi.

Ia mengarahkan _mouse_ lalu meng-klik tepat pada tanda _next_. Begitu seterusnya hingga layar komputer menampilkan status instalasi yang hampir _complete_. Dan begitu selesai, segera ia melanjutkan ke tahap berikutnya. Membuka sebuah jendela pencarian di layar komputer yang langsung menampilkan halaman awal _google_. Ia kembali mengarahkan kursor pada _task bar_, lalu mengetikkan _key word_-nya.

**HITSUGAYA_**

Dan _Enter_.

.

.

.

. . . .

.

.

.

"Hmm... maksud mu dia memiliki kekuatan super?" tanya Renji dengan memasang tampang bodohnya.

"Sudah ku duga, kalau otak mu tidak akan sanggup memahaminya," ujar Ishida sarkastik. Yang langsung merubah tampang bodoh Renji menjadi tampang marah.

"Oii, _teme_! Kau mengejek ku?" geram Renji kesal.

"Renji diamlah! Jadi apa maksud mu Ishida?" Rukia menengahi.

"Aku memiliki dua spekulasi yang bisa jadi kemungkinan untuk menjadi kesimpulan akhir," terang Ishida masih dengan wajah serius. "Pertama. Berdasarkan pejelasan ku tadi tentang kemampuan otaknya yang di atas rata-rata. Tentu kita bisa menyimpulkannya ke dalam golongan orang pintar atau bahkan jenius. Tapi, fakta tentang usianya yang masih muda tidak bisa diabaikan. Ada penjelasan sendiri mengenai kasus ini dalam ilmu psikologi. **Child Prodigy**."

"Pro ... apa? Promosi?" Ichigo bertanya bingung dengan keningnya berkerut-kerut.

"Baru ku sebutkan saja, kau sudah lupa. Kau benar-benar tidak berotak," ejek Ishida cuek lengkap dengan kalimat sarkastik khas-nya.

"Ishida _temeeee_... Renji, gigit dia!" geramnya pada Renji seraya menunjuk Ishida.

"Heee... kenapa aku?" Renji menunjuk dirinya sendiri, heran.

"KALIAN BISA DIAM TIDAK?" teriak Rukia geram. Ia sungguh kehilangan wibawa seorang Kuchiki yang selalu diajarkan oleh kakaknya.

Ishida berdehem seraya membenarkan letak kacamatanya, kebiasaannya. "**Child Prodigy** adalah seseorang yang dalam usianya yang masih muda sudah memiliki kecerdasan atau kemampuan setara level orang yang lebih tua. Julukan ini biasanya diberikan kepada anak yang berusia di bawah 15 tahun. Anak-anak yang memiliki otak jenius, dapat digolongkan ke dalam Child Prodigy. Contoh orang-orang yang masuk ke dalam kategori ini adalah Mozart dan Picasso," jelasnya.

"Ini memang luar biasa. Tapi kupikir tidak bisa menjelaskan kenapa dia bisa menjelaskan sesuatu yang belum diketahui sebelumnya," tukas Rukia ragu.

"Karena itu aku memiliki spekulasi yang kedua. Ini lebih kepada kecurigaan ku. Kalau kalian masih ingat, saat dia memberi penjelasan rinci mengenai penampakan doppelganger dua hari lalu, ada di mana ia tidak memberi penjelasan se-rinci biasanya," terang Ishida lagi dengan nada yang lebih misterius.

Mata Rukia membulat. Ia ingat dan karena hal itu juga ia tidak memberikan tanggapan apa pun ketika Toushiro sibuk memberi penjelasan.

"Kuchiki-san?" tegur Ishida seolah tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan gadis Kuhiki itu.

"Hn... kalau tidak salah, saat dia memberi penjelasan tentang sebuah penelitian mengenai otak kiri. Dan nama peneliti itu Ar- ... Ar- ... Arsty ... Ah bukan!... Ar- apa? Aku lupa," Rukia menggeleng, gagal mengingatnya.

"Arzy ... Dan nama penelitian itu adalah Temporoparietal Junction (TPJ) pada otak kiri," jawab Ishida cepat. "Saat itu, penjelasannya tidak se-rinci biasanya. Yang biasa menyebutkan tahun, tanggal, jumlah, atau angka terbilang dengan akurat. Sedangkan, ketika itu dia hanya menyebutkan 'pada suatu waktu' untuk keterangan waktu penelitian. Bukankah itu aneh?" tanyanya menatap curiga.

"Aku ingat penjelasan itu, tapi aku tidak bisa mengingat ketika dia mengatakan itu." Ichigo mengerutkan dahi, mencoba mengingatnya namun gagal.

"Itu wajar. Jadi aku ingatkan kembali. Dan karena keanehan itu, aku pun mencari tahu. Aku sadar ada hal lain yang dia sembunyikan," terang Ishida.

Rukia tertegun di tempatnya. Ia juga sempat merasa seperti itu.

"Dan jangan terkejut, kalau ku katakan, bahwa penelitian itu... sebenarnya belum pernah dilakukan," lanjut Ishida kemudian. Sukses membuat semua mata di dalam lingkaran diskusi membelalak.

.

.

.

. . . .

.

.

.

_Cannot find your research. _

Pemberitahuan gagal tertera di layar cembung, dengan beberapa penjelasan lainnya untuk mencoba lagi atau mengganti kata kunci. Tangannya kembali mengarahkan _mouse_ ke dalam _task bar_, tepat di samping abjad terakhir pada kata HITSUGAYA.

Jarinya kembali bekerja. Mengarah ke atas _keyboard_ hitam yang siap ditekan. Mulai menekan tombol huruf satu persatu bergantian.

**HITSUGAYA TOU_**

.

.

.

. . . .

.

.

.

"Maksudmu dia berbohong?" tanya Renji masih dengan keterkejutannya.

"Tidak. Itu yang akan dipikirkan orang kebanyakan. Karena dia tidak menyebutkan waktunya dengan tepat bukan berarti dia berbohong. Tapi lebih mungkin kalau dia sedang menyembunyikannya, karena penelitian itu terjadi di tahun setelah ini. Entah di tahun berapa. Benar begitu Ishida?" tebak Rukia.

"Tepat sekali. Dia mencoba menyembunyikannya." Ishida tersenyum. Menyetujui tebakan Rukia.

"Ah!" Inoue tersentak tiba-tiba. "Jangan-jangan dia memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat masa depan?" ujarnya seolah kaget dengan tebakannya sendiri.

"APA?" Renji pun ikut kaget sambil berteriak.

"Tunggu dulu!" Ichigo mengulurkan telapak tangannya ke depan, menahan spekulasi lainnya. "Kalau memang seperti itu, kenapa tidak dilakukan sejak awal? Maksudku, sejak ia memberi penjelasan tentang materi sejarah dipelajaran Ichimaru-sensei. Dia bisa saja 'kan menahan diri untuk tidak berbicara di luar batas. Yah, kalau itu juga berhubungan," tukasnya sambil memegang dagunya.

"Ku rasa kau mulai menggunakan otak mu, Kurosaki!" tanggap Ishida sarkastik. "Seperti yang dikatakan Kuchiki-san, dia menghindar untuk mengatakan keterangan waktu saat itu. Dan saat pelajaran Ichimaru-sensei, bisa ku prediksi, kalau saat itu dia sedang ceroboh. Ya, melakukan sesuatu yang tidak sengaja. Dan belajar dari kesalahan untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi. Seperti pada saat penjelasan mengenai penelitian Arzy. Lalu, soal kenapa dia bisa mengetahui semua itu. Mungkin saja tebakan Inoue-san benar. Kalau dia bisa melihat masa depan."

"Apa itu spekulasi kedua mu, Ishida?" Renji bertanya mewakili.

"Ini hanya teori yang mengarah pada spekulasi ku. Seorang anak yang mampu melihat masa depan; memiliki ingatan yang sangat kuat dengan penjelasan yang sangat akurat; memiliki pemikiran yang lebih dewasa dibanding usianya dengan kemampuan memperbaiki kesalahan; dengan bola mata besar dan jernih; Sensitif pada keadaan ditunjukkan saat munculnya doppelganger Unohana-sensei. Semua hal ini yang melengkapi kesimpulan kedua ku. **Child Indigo**," terang Ishida.

.

.

.

. . . .

.

.

.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tegur Ise-sensei seraya berbalik. Mendapati Toushiro baru saja menyandar di sandaran kursi.

"Ya," jawab Toushiro singkat seraya mengeluarkan sebelah tangannya dari dalam saku kanan celana seragamnya. Mengembalikan benda logam ke tempat semula tanpa diketahui.

"Baguslah! Sebentar lagi bell masuk berbunyi, segeralah kembali ke kelas!" perintah Ise-sensei setelah berbalik ke arah semula. Ke depan mejanya.

"Baik!" sahut Toushiro saat tangannya meng-klik tombol _shut down_ pada layar komputer. Ia pun beranjak dari kursinya setelah memastikan layar komputer dan CPU benar-bena telah padam.

"Aku merasa asing dengan wajahmu. Apa kau murid baru?" tanya Ise-sensei saat Toushiro telah kembali berdiri di depan meja tugasnya.

"Hn. Begitulah!"

"Baiklah. Ini buku mu! Waktu peminjamannya dua minggu. Dan terima kasih untuk perbaikan komputernya, Hitsugaya-san!" ujar Ise-sensei kemudian seraya menyerahkan novel karangan Agatha Christie tersebut beserta kartu perpustakaan milik Toushiro.

"Sama-sama, sensei. Permisi!" pamit Toushiro setelah menerima pemberian Ise-sensei dan langsung melenggang pergi. Keluar dari ruang perpustakaan dengan kerutan yang mulai muncul di antara alisnya. Lagi-lagi, tidak ditemukan.

_Tidak ada._

.

.

.

. . . .

.

.

.

"_Sugoii_i~~" Inoue berdecak kagum.

Sementara Ichigo, Renji, dan Rukia hanya mampu terperangah tak percaya.

"Jadi, dia yang mana?" tanya Rukia yng mirip gumaman.

"Entahlah!" Ishida mengendikkan bahunya. "Kemungkinan salah satunya. Atau... mungkin juga keduanya. Seorang **Prodigy** yang **Indigo**," katanya kemudian.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Rukia melamun. Lagi-lagi ia melewatkan pelajaran. Mungkin nilainya semester ini akan turun. Tapi sepertinya ia tetap tidak peduli. Penjelasan Ishida mengenai sosok yang akhir-akhir ini mengisi hari-harinya menjadi lebih menarik ketimbang penjelasan Matsumoto-sensei mengenai sistem reproduksi pada manusia sekali pun. Banyak hal yang berkecamuk di kepala ravennya membuat Rukia hanya menerawang memandang buku cetak biologi yang terbentang di mejanya. Terlihat dari alisnya yang bertaut di tengah dahi.

"Reproduksi pada manusia terjadi secara seksual, artinya terbentuknya individu baru diawali dengan bersatunya sel kelamin laki-laki yaitu sperma dan sel kelamin wanita yaitu sel telur," suara Matsumoto-sensei mendominasi di kelas hening ketika semua mata hanya fokus luar biasa ke arahnya. Maksudnya penjelasannya. Atau keduanya. Mungkin.

Keigo mengancungkan tangannya ke atas. Berniat untuk bertanya dan Matsumoto-sensei menanggapinya. Walaupun aneh, Keigo tidak pernah bertanya sama sekali sebelumnya. "Baiklah. Katakan apa yang kau pikirkan, Keigo!" ujar Matsumoto-sensei lantang.

"Sensei, bisa kau jelaskan lebih detail mengenai proses bersatunya sel kelamin laki-laki dan sel kelamin perempuan?" tanya Keigo tidak kalah lantang.

"Huuuuuuu~~" sorak para siswi kompak menanggapi pertanyaan Keigo yang sangat mesum.

"Oii Keigo, untuk apa bertanya kalau ternyata kau yang paling paham di sini," tukas seorang siswa mewakili.

"Haaah~... sudah ku duga, pikiran kotor mu yang bertanya. Baiklah, apa ada yang bisa menjawab pikiran kotor Keigo?" Matsumoto-sensei melempar kembali pertanyaan kotor Keigo kepada para muridnya. Ya, sepertinya penjelasan mengenai hal ini lebih baik di _skip_ saja, berhubung ini akan merambat ke _rate_ yang lebih tinggi.

Namun, suara keributan yang biasa hadir ketika pelajaran yang membahas tentang hubungan intim ini sama sekali tidak mengganggunya. Rukia kembali bermain dengan benaknya. Kata 'Prodigy' dan 'Indigo' seperti berputar-putar mengelilingi kepala berambut hitam pendek miliknya. Membuatnya jadi pusing sendiri. Jelas saja, karena ia mencoba mengingat sekaligus memikirkannya. Rukia mendesah. Saat tangannya merogoh laci mejanya, mengambil buku bersampul ungu dari bahan kulit. Lalu meletakkannya di atas meja. Ia membukanya, terus membalik halaman mencari lembar kosong. Tangannya beralih menggenggam pena ketika menemukannya.

Rukia mencoba menulisnya. Merangkum ulang hasil diskusi singkatnya bersama Ichigo, Renji, Inoue, dan Ishida selama istirahat siang tadi. Berharap ia tidak akan melupakan penjelasan itu. Yah, setidaknya dengan menuliskan ulang akan membantu Rukia untuk tetap mengingatnya. Tentunya di buku pribadi miliknya yang sengaja ia bawa hari ini. Buku harian...

.

.

Selang satu meja di belakangnya. Tak beda dengan Rukia, pemuda ini pun tengah tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Bedanya, ia menerawang ke luar jendela kelas di sebelah kirinya. Dagunya ditopang oleh sebelah tangan. Toushiro masih berpikir bahkan di tengah lamunannya.

_Ini sungguh buang-buang waktu. Bahkan di tahun ini pun belum ada jejaring sosial yang aktif. Tapi stidaknya sudah ku coba walau lagi-lagi gagal. Baiklah, apa lagi langkah selanjutnya? Aku harus mencarinya ke mana lagi? Jelas-jelas dia berasal dari sekolah ini... Tapi di mana?_

Alisnya semakin bertaut di antara mata dinginnya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Kreaakkk

Rukia membuka pintu lokernya. Lalu beralih melepas _uwabaki_-nya, menaruhnya pada loker paling bawah miliknya, lalu mengganti alas kakinya dengan sepatu flat hitam miliknya. Ia berdiri setelah selesai dengan urusan alas kaki. Memperhatikan sebentar isi loker-nya, menimbang kira-kira apa lagi yang akan dibawa atau ditinggal. Akhirnya memutuskan untuk membawa buku-buku untuk pelajaran esok dan meninggalkan untuk yang hari ini. Seperti biasa.

Tapi, sesuatu yang janggal disadari Rukia ketika mencoba memasukkan buku-buku ke dalam tas sekolahnya. Dahinya mengernyit. Ia pun berjongkok seraya melepas tas dari cangklongan-nya. Menaruhnya di lantai lalu mulai membongkar isi tasnya. Bahkan semua _restleting_ telah dibukanya. Tangannya telah merogoh ke seluruh sudut dalam tasnya.

_Tidak ada_, pikirnya. Ia pun kontan kembali berdiri dengan gerakan cepat. Mencangklong kembali tasnya lalu menutup pintu loker-nya asal. Rukia berujar tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya saat ia mulai melangkah cepat meninggalkan pemuda yang masih mengikat sepatu kets-nya.

"Aku harus kembali ke kelas. Ada yang tertinggal. Kau tunggu aku di depan gerbang ya!"

Ia menoleh, menatap Rukia ketika berlari seolah panik. Keningnya mengernyit saat tangannya mempercepat gerakan mengikat tali sepatu. Lalu segera ikut berlari menyusul Rukia yang baru saja berbelok menuju tangga lantai dua.

"Eh! Kenapa kau malah ikut?" ujar Rukia kaget begitu sampai pada pintu pertama kelasnya, Toushiro sudah berada di sebelahnya.

"Dengan dua kepala, akan lebih cepat menemukannya. Lagi pula aku sudah janji pada kakak mu," jawab Toushiro sekenanya seraya menggeser pintu lalu mendahului Rukia memasuki kelas yang telah sepi.

"Hah ... terserah!" decaknya pelan dengan langkah turut memasuki kelas, menyusul Toushiro.

Rukia segera melangkah menuju mejanya setengah berlari, sedangkan Toushiro justru masih terdiam di depan kelas. Mungkin masih bingung apa yang harus dicarinya, toh dia belum bertanya pada empu-nya. Tapi melihat Rukia yang masih panik, bahkan semakin panik saat mengobrak-abrik isi lacinya, Toushiro tahu gadis itu tidak menemukannya.

Ia pun memaksa manik hijaunya berkeliling menyapu setiap sudut ruang kelasnya. Berharap menemukan benda yang dicari gadis itu, lalu cepat pulang. Sedangkan Rukia masih sibuk mencari di kolong mejanya, dan di kolong meja siapa pun.

Dan ketika _emerald_ teduh miliknya menatap deretan kursi belakang dekat pintu kedua yang tertutup, Toushiro mematung. Tidak ada gerakan dari tubuhnya, bahkan bola matanya. Ia hanya menatap terpaku pada satu arah. Pada lantai dari ujung deretan kursi paling belakang sebelah kanan. Pada sebuah benda yang teronggok begitu saja di lantai. Tapi, ekspresinya seketika berubah begitu menyadari wujud benda itu. Toushiro membelalak lebar. Ia terkejut luar biasa. Tubuhnya kaku bahkan ketika kakinya mulai susah melangkah mendekati benda berwarna ungu itu.

Butuh 5 langkah bagi Toushiro untuk sampai di depan benda tersebut. Kontan ia berlutut satu kaki. Tangannya gemetar saat meraih benda berbentuk buku berwarna ungu. Ia meraihnya, mengangkatnya, lalu menggenggamnya erat. Toushiro menahan napasnya, ketika buku itu ikut bergetar mengikuti frekuensi gemetar tangannya yang mengerat. Ia bangkit. Ia hanya tidak mampu berkata-kata. Ia jadi bisu, tuli, bahkan lumpuh. Ia hanya menatap tidak percaya pada buku ungu yang sangat dikenalnya. Toushiro sangat mengenalinya. Sangat. Tapi, kenapa buku itu bisa ada di sini?

"Ah! Kau menemukannya, _yokatta_~!" teriak seorang gadis dari arah belakangnya. Dari suaranya, tergambar jelas kalau ia sangat gembira. Tapi untuk Toushiro, ini begitu mengejutkan. Apalagi saat sebuah tangan tiba-tiba terulur dari belakangnya lalu menyambar cepat buku dalam genggamannya. Toushiro tidak berkutik.

"Ku pikir hilang," ujar gadis itu lagi. Membantu Toushiro mengumpulkan lagi nyawanya ketika menyadari suara itu pun begitu _familiar_ baginya. Matanya sempat mengerjap dua kali, ketika Toushiro susah payah berusaha membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan. Menghadap ke arah gadis yang telah merebut buku itu dari tangannya.

Dan begitu ia berhasil, menghadap gadis yang berjarak dua langkah darinya, hatinya mencelos. Ia justru semakin kehilangan kata-kata. Ya, Toushiro harus berkata apa sekarang? Ia pun tidak tahu. Matanya menyorot nanar, juga rindu. Teramat sangat malah. Terlihat dari kelopaknya yang meredup. Toushiro menelan ludahnya sendiri ketika ia mencoba untuk tersenyum. Namun gagal.

"Pasti tidak sengaja terjatuh saat aku buru-buru memasukkannya ke dalam tas sambil berjalan," ujar gadis berkepala raven itu lagi. Dan tanpa menatap toushiro lagi. Ia sibuk memasukkan buku yang terlihat seperti kesayangannya ke dalam tasnya. Membuat Toushiro semakin mengerjap, saat kakinya tanpa sadar mulai melangkah. Mendekati gadis yang kini sedang mencoba menutup tasnya.

Satu langkah berhasil di dapatnya, dan tidak ada perlawanan dari dalam dirinya untuk berhenti. Dan tinggal selangkah lagi baginya, disertai keduanya yang mulai terulur ke depan. Hingga—

"Terima kasih sudah menemukannya—"

—ia meraihnya dalam sekali tangkap. Mendekap tubuh mungil gadis itu dalam pelukan erat. Yang cukup membuat si gadis tercekat di ujung kalimat. Toushiro tidak peduli. Ia bahkan semakin merangkul tangannya di belakang tubuh si gadis raven. Semakin tidak peduli kalau yang dipeluk akan kehabisan napas saat ia semakin mengeratkan dekapannya. Napasnya memburu. Jantungnya pun memburu. Toushiro kalut. Putus asa. Sedih. Atau mungkin bahagia. Ia tidak tahu.

Semuanya bercampur dan meluap-luap. Membuatnya gemetar, dan jadi takut akan detak jantungnya sendiri. Sungguh, ia sangat merindukannya. Astaga. Astaga ... Ia menemukannya. Kenapa Toushiro tidak menyadarinya? Dia yang selalu berjalan di sampingnya, lebih tepatnya sedikit di depan. Dia yang selalu duduk di depannya. Dia yang secara refleks ditariknya begitu menyadari aura berbahaya di kelas seni. Dia yang selalu mengajaknya bicara. Dia yang mengantarkan rantang berisi makan malam. Dia yang tinggal di kediaman Kuchiki. Dia sedekat itu. Tapi, kenapa Toushiro tidak menyadarinya? Astaga...

Ia menggeram. Menekan dagunya pada salah satu pundak si gadis Kuchiki. Ia marah. Marah pada dirinya sendiri. Matanya terpejam erat sampai berkerut. Ingin rasanya waktu berhenti saat ini juga. Astaga... betapa ia menyayangi sosok dalam dekapannya ini. Toushiro masih butuh waktu untuk melepaskannya. Setidaknya biarkan ia seperti ini dulu.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>[1]<strong> _Dreambender_ : Seseorang yang memiliki kemampuan mengendalikan mimpi setelah menguasai Lucid dream terlebih dulu.

**[2]** _Lucid dream_ : Keadaan di mana seseorang sadar kalau dia sedang bermimpi dan sedang berada di alam bawah sadarnya. Seseorang yang menguasai Lucid dream, bisa berkunjung ke alam mimpinya sendiri sesuka hati.

**[3]**Kelas _Excel_ : Kelas akselerasi yang dihuni murid-murid pilihan yang berprestasi dari bidang akademik sampai olahraga. Di fic ini saya beri **Inisial E**. E-1 untuk kelas Excel tingkat pertama; E-2 untuk tingkat kedua (kelasnya Rukia dkk); dan E-3 untuk tingkat terakhir. **  
><strong>

**[4]**_Uwabaki_ : Sepatu wajib untuk seluruh pelajar di Jepang.

**[5]**_Nemesis_ : Salah satu novel fiksi detektif karangan Agatha Crhistie._  
><em>

.

.

**A/N :**_ Yahoo! Yuki datang lagi membawa chapter 4. Dan di ch ini full membahas Hitsugaya Toushiro. Nah, bagi yg penasaran dengan Shiro-chan, bisa mulai menebak-nebak setelah membaca ch ini! Ada kilasan mimpi di awal dan beberapa hasil analisa Ishida mengenai Shiro-chan (Impian saya banget nih, membandingkan kejeniusan Ishida dan Toushiro. Siapakah yg lebih?) Saya sarankan untuk kembali ke ch 3 untuk mengecek dimana maksud ucapan Ishida mengenai 'pada suatu waktu'. Bagaimana? Apakah sudah sedikit menemui titik terang atau justru semakin membingungkan? Baiklah, saya tunggu spekulasi readers sekalian di kotak **REVIEW **__dan bagi yang kurang paham atau ada yang mau ditanyakan, feel free to **PM** me!_

_._

_._

**PS : **_Ch depan akan kembali menegangkan. Tapi tidak ada hubungannya dengan penampakan atau doppelganger dari ch 3. Akan ada cerita baru. Jadi, sampai bertemu di ch 5! Akan saya usahakan tepat waktu... Dan untuk Metensarkosi. Haduh, saya gak bisa berkata-kata. Yah, ditunggu aja deh, pasti saya lanjutin kok.  
><em>

_._

_._

**Yuki Sharaa**


End file.
